Luz de estrellas
by EnnairaSkywalker
Summary: Ocurre algo totalmente sorprendente, y Edward y Bella no se casan. Bella destrozada regresa a Forks, y Jacob vuelve de su largo viaje... ¿qué ocurrirá cuando se reencuentren?Nuevos sentimientos saldrán a la luz.J&B&E.¡Reviews please!.
1. PREFACIO

PREFACIO:

Me sentía viva y muerta a la vez.

Todo era tan confuso que mi cabeza daba vueltas sin parar, y comenzaba a tener nauseas. Seguramente vomitaría en cualquier momento si alguien no me sujetaba.

Por fin lo había llegado a comprender, mi decisión había sido totalmente inesperada por mi parte. Me sorprendí a mi misma como hacía tanto que no lo llagaba a hacer; y, sé que estaba siendo muy egoísta, que se me consideraría un monstruo horrible y que lo más posible sería que todo el mundo me rehuyera después de esto… sobretodo _él_.

La comprensión llegó con la misma rapidez que un rayo a un árbol en el bosque, con la misma fuerza que un balazo en el cuerpo y con la misma certeza con la que mi corazón latió desbocado, haciéndome daño en las costillas.

Le hacía daño a Edward por todo lo que había decidido, por la decisión que opté tomar… aun después de haberle prometido ser suya _por toda la eternidad_, pero, lo que más me dolió no fue todas las miradas desconcertadas que me siguieron hasta que desaparecí de la iglesia… sino la sonrisa llena de amargura que me dedicó él, mi vampiro favorito.

Edward tan sólo asintió con percepción ante mi total y rebuscada decisión, pues él mismo lo había entendido incluso antes que yo.

Y, me dejó ir… ir a su lado.

Mi corazón se partió en cachitos tan pequeños como los propios glóbulos rojos que corren por mi cuerpo, que circulan sin pensar, ajenos a todo el dolor que experimentaba por los sitios más recónditos de mí ser.

La cara de profundo desconcierto de Charlie me hizo sentirme aun peor mientras atravesaba la enorme puerta de la iglesia y desaparecía, Reneé sin embargo, sorprendentemente parecía relajada. Al contrario que Charlie y todos los demás invitados, se mantuvo quieta en su asiento asignado al lado de Phil.

Todo era tan dudoso… me parecía que era todo una pesadilla de la que me acababa de despertar. Pero, desgraciadamente había sucedido, lo _había hecho._

Probablemente nunca volviera a verlos, y eso me dolía tanto que de nuevo, el vacío inmenso que me asoló el año pasado, se volvió presente, tan o más que mi propia incertidumbre sobre qué sería de mí a partir de entonces.

Solté un sollozo, y me agarré las rodillas, dejando reposar mi cabeza en ellas. Meciéndome con parsimonia.

Era una persona horrible, había dañado a cientos de personas y sobretodo a él y a su familia.

_Mi familia._

En mis labios se formó una mueca de desagrado, en estos momentos, se me hacía tan lejana la época en la que deseaba que los Cullen fueran mi familia, que me desconcertaba todavía más.

Notaba como mi cabeza cuerpo comenzaba a adormecerse, pero, mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas a velocidad de la luz. Las caras de desaprobación de mis amigos se me repetían constantemente en la memoria, provocándome otra náusea más.

Al principio, cuando se enteraron de que me iba a casar con Edward me miraron como si estuviera loca, y posiblemente Mike llegó a replantearse meterme en un loquero… sin embargo, al final, cuando faltaban tan sólo horas para el evento, me sorprendieron con cálidos abrazos y palabras reconfortantes. Incluida Jessica. Que era quien, al principio, lo había visto todo más negro que los demás.

Me sequé las lágrimas que ya se deslizaban por mis mejillas con la palma de mi mano sana, me sorprendía a mi misma por poder seguir llorando. Creía haber derramado tantas lágrimas que me resultaba difícil la idea de verme llorar por lo que fuera en un futuro próximo.

Y de nuevo, la misma pregunta que llevaba haciéndome minuto tras minuto, segundo por segundo… "¿Qué sería de mí ahora?". "¿Sería capaz de sobrellevar mi vida sin caer en un abismo?".

Un desagradable ardor en la boca de mi estómago me hizo levantarme de un salto, y correr hacia el baño.

Abrí la tapa del wáter con rapidez, y metí mi cabeza en él, vomitando por fin… dejando que mi cuerpo liberase toda su frustración de ese modo.

Cuando me convulsioné sin poder vomitar más, me limpié la boca con un trozo de papel, y me incorporé demasiado rápido, provocando que mi cuerpo desfalleciese y cayera al suelo.

Cogiéndome del lavabo, me levanté. Mantuve acerca de un minuto mi cabeza hacia abajo, por miedo a vomitar de nuevo. Pero, sabía que no volvería a hacerlo, al menos no ese día.

Levanté mi cabeza, y mis ojos dieron de lleno en el espejo, en donde mi reflejo se mostraba tan o más horripilante que mi decisión.

Más lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas paliduchas, mi piel parecía transparente para entonces, nunca me había visto tan pálida. Mis labios tenían sangre seca, fruto de haberlos mordido con ferocidad horas antes. Y mis ojos, mis ojos estaban tan rojos que el color de mis iris me sorprendió.

Parecía una muerta.

O mejor dicho, estaba muerta.

Ya era una muerta, al menos en sentido figurado.

Una sonrisa que más bien fue una mueca se formó en mis labios, casi podría parecer un cadáver. ¿No era eso lo que había pedido?.

Todos mis pensamientos desagradables se esfumaron al escuchar como alguien llamaba insistentemente en la puerta. Y que, a raíz de que no contestase a su llamada, abriera y me buscara dentro.

-¿Bella?, hija dónde estás.

Mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas al escuchar a Reneé.

No podía evitarlo, era escuchar su voz, y me volvía a poner a llorar como un bebé desatendido.

El sollozo ahogado que salió involuntariamente de mi boca, fue lo que llamó la atención de mi madre, que inmediatamente de encontrarme me abrazó con fuerza. Intentando transmitirme por medio de ese abrazo toda la fuerza que ella podía intentar darme.

Sentí sus labios sobre mi cabeza, y tras esos las suaves caricias que me daba en el pelo. Deseaba que no lo hiciera, que no me reconfortase con palabras, pero lo hizo:

-Hiciste lo adecuado aunque no lo creas, ese chico era muy…

Me estremecía ante lo que diría a continuación:

-Era demasiado diferente a ti, cariño –concluyó con un tono de voz demasiado animado para mi gusto -, la decisión fue la correcta. –terminó susurrándome en uno de mis oídos.

Cerré los ojos enfadada, no soportaba como me mimaba Reneé en esos momentos. Yo no me lo merecía, tan sólo tendría que recibir insultos y miradas cargadas de veneno. No palabras aterciopeladas que cubrían lo que había hecho.

Desenterré mi cabeza de entre sus brazos, y la miré con dolor.

Reneé intentó acercarse, pero la paré alzando mis brazos:

-No, no lo hagas mamá… no lo merezco. No sigas, por favor.

Percibí la contradicción en sus ojos. Aun así, debió darse cuenta de lo mal que estaba, y me hizo caso.

No volvió a hablarme, tan sólo se sentó a mi lado, pasándome un brazo por los hombros a la vez que yo volcaba mi cabeza en su hombro buscando refugio.

El olor dulzón de sus cabellos me relajó poco a poco, el sueño que no había podido conciliar durante días parecía regresar azorado. Y me sacudió con violencia.

Bostecé un par de veces, y Reneé comenzó a acariciarme el pelo como solía hacer cuando era niña para que me durmiese.

Cosa que al parecer surgió efecto, porque mis párpados cayeron pesadamente convirtiéndolo todo en negro…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Pude dormir durante varias horas sin pesadillas, gracias a mi madre.

Desperté a eso de las seis de la mañana.

"Demasiado temprano para la gente de Forks".

Quise actuar de manera rutinaria, por lo que, tras darme una ducha y vestirme cómodamente. Bajé sin apetito a la cocina, en donde comencé a preparar un desayuno suculento para Charlie, Reneé y Phil.

Lo cierto es que en las dos semanas que habían transcurrido desde lo sucedido –mi cuerpo se estremeció de tan sólo pensarlo-, no había visto ningún indicio de irritación o incluso hosquedad en el trato que Charlie le ofrecía a Phil, y a la inversa.

Nunca podrían ser amigos, eso estaba claro, pero se comportaban de manera cordial. Cosa que me revolvía el estómago más que nada. Porque sabía que a Charlie la idea de que Reneé se hubiese presentado para asistir a mi…-me esforcé por no pensar en ello por mi bien- "al evento", junto con Phil, no le había agradado lo más mínimo.

Dentro de lo que cabe yo lo comprendía bastante bien, él siempre había querido que recordaran a mi madre de manera "saludable" en Forks, no obstante, Reneé mandó todo al traste al venir junto con su nuevo marido, y papá no pudo evitar que cientos de cotilleos se provocasen a causa de su presencia.

Reneé parecía absorta, no había hecho ningún comentario hiriente de vuelta a las cotillas que habían hablado de ella, Charlie y Phil en su presencia. Yo más bien quería pensar, que en vez de ser una inconsciente, se intentaba comportar de manera natural. Todo lo natural que le era posible por mí.

Y, aunque todo fuera demasiado raro, se lo agradecía –a mi manera, por supuesto-. Escuché bajar a alguien por las escaleras.

Tomé aire, armándome de un valor –que en realidad no tenía-, y saludé a mi padre con una forzada sonrisa.

Noté la sorpresa en sus ojos, pero Charlie sabía que lo estaba intentando. Por lo que, él me devolvió la sonrisa –la de él sincera-, y se acercó hasta la encimera olisqueando como un perro el desayuno y frotándose su incipiente barriga con parsimonia.

-Me esperaba cualquier cosa menos esto.

Sabía que tenía doble sentido la frase, aun así, quise contestarle sin perder esa sonrisa tan forzada:

-Si no te apetecen tortitas puedo preparar otra cosa.

Charlie meditó mis palabras con expresión ceñuda, pero, pasados unos instantes en los que comenzaba a perder la esperanza de irme de "rositas", su expresión se relajó:

-No te preocupes hija, unas tortitas son siempre bien recibidas en esta casa.

La sonrisa forzada que había tenido que formar antes en mis labios, volvió a formarse, sólo que esta vez menos a la fuerza que antes.

Le serví un par de tortitas en un plato, y una taza de humeante y recién café hecho. Que, olía a gloria. Y me senté a su lado, observándole comer en silencio.

Aunque, Charlie no dio ni tres bocados a su primera tortita cuando me miró confundido:

-¿No piensas comer?.

Quise responderle de manera muy mordaz que no. Pero, la mirada llena de preocupación que me estaba dedicando, me puso el vello de punta. Por lo que, finalmente accedí a comer una tortita con un vaso de leche.

Bastante daño les había causado ya mi sufrimiento a mis padres, como para que ahora dejara de comer.

Sabía que Charlie tenía miedo de volver a verme como hacía ahora un año y cuatro meses, exactamente como me encontraba después de la desaparición de Edward.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal al rememorar su nombre, mi cerebro era astuto y no había querido formar su imagen en mi memoria. Pero, escocía igual.

Las ganas de llorar volvieron, por lo que, comí lo que me quedaba de desayuno con la mirada gacha, escapando de la mirada inquisidora de Charlie.

Tras terminar, lavé el plato y el vaso en el fregadero. Y, sin querer aguardar a que mi padre terminase de desayunar para lavar también su plato y vaso, salí casi corriendo hacia mi habitación, a sabiendas de que dejaba abajo a un perplejo Charlie.

Cerré de un portazo mi habitación, y en el trayecto hasta mi cama, comprendí que mis piernas no iban a ser capaces de llegar hasta ahí. Por lo que, me dejé caer en el suelo. Agazapada como una pulga, abrazándome con dolor mientras sollozaba.

Era tal el dolor, que pronto quedé inconsciente.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Recuperé el sentido poco después, y estuve allí tumbada de costado en el suelo, abrazándome a mi misma durante horas.

Horas que parecieron segundos.

Mis ojos escocían, había derramado tantas lágrimas que ahora estaban deshidratados. Así que, a sabiendas de que me sería imposible caminar hasta el baño. Me arrastré hasta él, y como ya hice el día anterior, me levanté agarrándome al lavabo que crujió furiosamente ante mi peso.

Me lavé los ojos y la cara. Y me esforcé por no mirar mi reflejo en el espejo, por miedo a qué podría encontrarme.

Mis piernas reaccionaron cuando terminé de lavarme, y sentí un alivio al poder caminar hasta mi cama, y echarme encima de ella.

Miré al techo durante otras cuantas horas, metida de lleno en mis demonios interiores.

Cuando, escuché las voces apagadas de Reneé, Phil, Charlie y alguien más que me era imposible reconocer debido a la distancia.

Curiosa por primera vez en días, me incorporé y con todo el cuidado que mi cuerpo agotado me dejó, me asomé desde las escaleras.

_-No me parece lo más adecuado Charlie. Aun no está preparada, ¡y lo sabes!._

Esa era la voz de Reneé.

_-¿Insinúas que no sé tratar a mi hija, que no la comprendo?._

Me sorprendió la voz tan ruda de Charlie, no recordaba nunca haberlo oído hablar así. Ni siquiera cuando Edward venía a casa…-imploré no caer en el abismo tras ese recuerdo-, y me esforcé por centrarme en la conversación:

_-Creo que lo más correcto, sería preguntárselo a ella antes de hacer nada._

La voz de Phil me sorprendió:

-_¿Quién ha pedido tu opinión?._

Tras el ataque de Charlie –que realmente me sorprendió-, escuché el sonido de una bofetada.

Me tensé inmediatamente, seguramente Reneé le habría pegado a mi padre. Y es que los ánimos después de mi "fallida boda", estaban demasiado revolucionados. Más entre mi padre y mi madre.

Más voces me volvieron a la realidad:

_-Pienso llevar a Bella hasta La Push si es necesario. La vuelta de Jacob no le hará más que bien._

Fue suficiente, mis oídos se ensordecieron. Y mi cuerpo tembló como gelatina.

Jacob había regresado por fin, mis labios temblaron igual que mi cuerpo y tuve que apretarlos con todas mis fuerzas. Me agarré a la barandilla del comienzo de las escaleras.

Había vuelto… mi corazón latió como hacía tanto que no hacía, y entonces mi cuerpo reaccionó como si me hubiera quemado.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras resbalando al final, pero conseguí no caerme al sujetarme siempre de la barandilla. Las miradas sorprendidas de todos se posaron en mí, pero sólo pude fijarme en Billy.

Éste tenía la frente arrugada, y me miraba con interés tras sus ojos oscuros –tan o más oscuros que los de su hijo-. Caminé hasta estar a su lado, y me agaché para poder estar a su altura.

-¿Es… -mi voz tembló, y la forcé para que no lo volviera a hacer – es cierto?, ¿Jacob ha vuelto?.

Necesitaba escucharlo por parte de Billy, confiaba más en su palabra que en la de Charlie.

Billy esperó unos segundos a contestarme, segundos que se me hicieron eternos:

-Sí. Pero...

No le dejé terminar, porque eso fue todo lo que necesité, prácticamente corrí hasta la entrada, y salí de allí. Entrando en mi vieja camioneta, y metiendo las llaves en el contacto.

Por primera vez, el ruidoso sonido del motor de mi coche, no hizo más que provocarme satisfacción, una satisfacción que se vio acentuada cuando pisé a fondo hasta alcanzar los máximos noventa kilómetros que mi coche podía alcanzar, directa a La Push.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"**¡Hola!, éste es mi primer Jake y Bella que escribo. No estoy del todo segura de si hay suficientes fans de esta pareja. De todas formas, agradeceré todos los reviews -sólo continuaré si los recibo- que me enviéis. Gracias por leerme".**


	2. DUDAS

DUDAS:

Mi corazón latía muy deprisa, tanto que estaba segura de que si hubiera un vampiro cerca, me habían escuchado desde varios kilómetros a la redonda.

La sonrisa que había florecido en mis labios, pronto pasó al olvido. Mis ojos se llenaron de tantas lágrimas que la visibilidad era escasa, por lo que decidí que la mejor opción era parar en el arcén, sorteando algunos baches.

Me odié a mi misma por haber recordado todo una vez más –estaba segura de que si seguía así, caería en el mismo abismo del año pasado-, mis sollozos eran constantes, y las costillas me dolían por ellos, mi garganta constreñida me quemaba y mis ojos picaban. Aun así, me obligué a recordar algo que no me recordara a él.

Busqué y busqué… más no podía encontrar nada.

El pánico me surcó las venas, ¿habría olvidado cómo alejar malos recuerdos?, ¿me había condenado a mí misma, todavía más?.

Inconscientemente sabía que era muy probable que así fuera. Él había sido lo más importante en mi vida, y yo lo había desechado por miedo.

"¿Miedo a qué?". Me preguntaba una y otra vez constantemente, aun no lo sabía. Iba enloqueciendo por segundos que se me hacían eternos como la inmortalidad.

Un gruñido salió de mi pecho, un gruñido enervado. Los pulmones se me inflaron como dos globos, y pude percibir como mi cuerpo adquiría unos centímetros más a causa de eso por el retrovisor.

Tuve la inmortalidad entre mis dedos, casi podía acariciarla, la belleza a mi alcance, ¡un amor para siempre!, pero… lo mandé todo al carajo precisamente por mis dudas. Dudas que surgieron el día de antes de la boda. Recordaba con consternación como una y otra vez esas dudas se hacían con el control de mi conciencia, y de las miradas que se clavaron en mi espalda a la vez que yo corría como alma que lleva el diablo fuera de la iglesia.

Podían haberme detenido, incluso haberme mordido justamente en ese momento. Pero, no lo hicieron.

Pero, ¿Por qué?.

Una parte dentro de mí agradecía que no lo hubiesen hecho, sin embargo, otra mucho más dolorosa. Se repetía siempre esa pregunta –la memoria es un cuchillo que te atraviesa sin piedad-, y así era. Al menos la mía.

Me había roto yo misma de nuevo.

Edward me había "reparado" con su regreso; los meses que pasamos juntos fueron totalmente maravillosos y estaba segura de que no los cambiaría por nada. Pero, mis dudas pudieron más que nuestro amor al final.

De todas formas, obviaba algo que me podía dar algo de luz.

Porque, pude rememorar como, a la par que esas malditas dudas me recorrieron con la misma piedad que Victoria hubiese tenido conmigo de poder matarme, un nombre se repetía constantemente.

_Su _nombre.

Los sollozos gracias a ese recuerdo remitieron, di gracias al cielo –aun no siendo católica-, y me limpié las lágrimas con la manga de mi blusa.

"Debo verlo".

Volví a arrancar el motor de mi camioneta, y agarré con todas mis fuerzas el volante. Ignorando el dolor de mi mano.

Ansiaba verlo. Y esas ansias me hicieron apretar los nudillos con más fuerza.

El dolor de mi alma era mucho más fuerte que el físico, por lo que pude controlar mis emociones en torno a esa mano, y centrarme en recorrer en el mínimo tiempo que le fuese posible a mi camioneta, el camino hasta La Push.

Me mordí la lengua desesperada, el camino parecía más largo que en el pasado.

Una sonrisa sardónica se formó en mis labios –que seguro estarían agrietados de tanto llorar-, era verdad. Estaba enloqueciendo por instantes.

Esa sonrisa tan –seguramente-, siniestra que se formó en mis labios, abriéndome viejas heridas en ellos. Se amplió al poder aparcar frente la casa de los Black.

Pero, nada más quitar las llaves del contacto, otras dudas me asaltaron parando las ganas locas que tenía de ver a Jake.

"¿Y si había encontrado a la chica adecuada?, ¿me habría olvidado de ser así?. ¿Me odiaría?".

Refunfuñe cientos de incoherencias –todas las que se me ocurrieron-, pero en el momento en que estaba dispuesta a mandarme a mi misma al diablo y salir corriendo hacia la casa de Jacob. Alguien aporreó la ventanilla de mi puerta, sobresaltándome.

No pude evitar abrir la boca como una idiota a la vez que abría mi puerta con movimientos bruscos y torpes.

La mirada seria que Sam me dedicaba me erizaba el vello, y me hacía volver a tener las dudas tan estúpidas que me asaltaron nada más llegar. Pero, debía comprender que, si así había sucedido, me lo merecía.

-Escuché lo que ocurrió en tu boda.

Toda la frustración pasó a un segundo plano, me sentí confusa y totalmente irritada a la vez. Y quise ponerle las cosas bien claritas a ese licántropo sin importarme el estar enfrentándome al jefe de la manada, al lobo más grande –cosa que, seguramente no habría hecho si estuviera del todo lúcida-, forcé una mueca de enfado, y me crucé de brazos.

Intentaba mostrarme todo lo intimidante que podía con ese gesto, pero no parecía surgir efecto en Sam que me miraba curioso.

-No estoy de humor para escuchar lo que tengas que decirme de lo de mi boda. –me sorprendió el hecho de pronunciar "mi boda", sin tener represalias contra mi misma después. Pero lo más probable es que fuese el enfado que corría por mis venas lo que adormecía ese hecho –Así que, agradecería que cerraras el pico y me dejases en paz.

Pude ver como la curiosidad de Sam, pasaba a transformarse en una mueca. Y de cómo tardaba más de lo habitual en contestarme lo que fuera –seguramente algún insulto como yo esperaba-, pero, me sorprendió el tono de voz relajado y a la vez armonioso de su voz:

-Lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte de ninguna manera. Pero –ese pero no hizo más que recordarme al mismo de Billy hacía unos quince minutos en mi casa-, si has venido a ver a Jake –su tono de voz que comenzaba a gustarme, cambió bruscamente sobresaltándome-, te recomiendo que des media vuelta y desaparezcas. Le has hecho ya bastante daño como para seguir haciéndolo. No es justo.

El inmenso vacío se abrió.

Comenzó a arrastrarme dentro de él, como lo hizo la marea un año atrás en el acantilado.

Aun así, quise seguir consciente, y me enfrenté de nuevo a Sam:

-No pretendo hacerle más daño. Sólo quería verle.

La expresión de Sam me contestó, no hicieron falta las palabras.

Muy a mi pesar, sabía que tenía razón, había hecho sufrir a Jacob demasiado –más de lo que nunca hubiera querido-, pero tenía esperanzas de volver a poder reírme junto a él, de olvidar todas las penas con tan sólo mirarle a esos ojos tan expresivos que poseía. Y sobretodo, de aclarar mis sentimientos de una vez.

Era egoísta, lo sabía.

Solté un hondo suspiro lleno de amargura que liberó a mi cuerpo de alguna manera, permitiéndome un movimiento más acentuado en mis articulaciones.

No quise luchar, no pretendía ganar la verdad… no a Sam, pues sabía que llevaba la razón. Mi amigo, mi hermano, mi amor… había sufrido tanto por mí, que sabía que no era justificable la acción de entrar aunque fuera a la fuerza en su casa y al menos poder verle.

"Mi segundo amor".

Noté la mirada de Sam en mi espalda, siguiendo mis movimientos atento. Como si temiese que me fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento –cosa que, sabía que sucedería tarde o temprano-, metí de nuevo las llaves en el contacto. Y sin querer mirar atrás, emprendí de nuevo el camino hacia mi casa, pero esa vez, con toda la lentitud que me permitió el viejo motor de mi camioneta.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Faltaban pocos metros para llegar a casa de Charlie, cuando noté un dolor tan intenso en el pecho que tuve que dejar de conducir.

Me toqué el pecho con ambas manos, no podía respirar, me estaba poniendo morada por momentos y mis ojos comenzaron a oscurecerse. De pronto, lo comprendí todo, mi cuerpo me estaba haciendo pagar el alto precio que era evidente que tendría que pagar pronto, muy pronto al parecer. Y mi vida se apagaba por momentos, los latidos de mi corazón cada vez eran más débiles.

"_¡Lucha Bella, lucha!"_recobré el sentido totalmente, la voz aterciopelada de Edward me volvía a hablar como si estuviera justamente a mi lado.

Abrí la boca decidida a llenar mis pulmones con un poco de oxígeno, pero me era imposible. Mi garganta parecía no coexistir con mi cuerpo.

"Me lo merezco".

"_¡Lucha amor mío!"_ sabía que me quedaba poco tiempo, pero la voz de Edward me hizo aferrarme a la vida.

Con terquedad, abrí la boca todo lo que pude, y me esforcé por tragar aire… y por fin, el oxígeno llegó.

Eché todo mi cuerpo hacia atrás, recargando mi cabeza en el reposacabezas del asiento del conductor. Y respiré varias veces más por la boca.

Irónicamente, esos momentos de lucha entre mi conciencia y mi cuerpo, habían sido claves para proporcionarme paz en el cuerpo.

Estaba relajada, totalmente relajada.

Bajé mis ojos hasta mi mano fracturada, y mis ojos quisieron llorar. Pero, esa vez sí que no había lágrimas que soltar. Ya no tenía nada. Ni siquiera eso.

Mi mano fracturada era el recuerdo más vivido que tenía con Jake, y lo cierto, es que, de ser así, no me importaría fracturarme todos los huesos con tal de estar a su lado.

La socarrona sonrisa de Jake vino a mi mente como una estrella fugaz.

Miré hacia el cielo, en donde una hermosa luna llena adornaba el cielo lleno de luminosas estrellas. Y mi corazón se resquebrajó todavía más.

Con la mano sana, me abracé intentando proporcionarme algo de calor ya que hacía mucho frío, pero me era imposible…

Estaba rota de nuevo. Y esa vez no tenía a nadie a quien agarrarme.

_Pánico._

El pánico me recorrió como un latigazo, y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Intentando calmarme. Pero, una y otra vez el mismo recuerdo de Jake sonriendo divertido iba y venía.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse al igual que cuando lloraba, con una diferencia. Esa vez no podía llorar, no tenía lágrimas.

Necesitaba morir, más que nunca.

Era la única forma que tenía de no seguir llorando. No podía más, todo me estaba destrozando con tanta brutalidad como un terremoto de grado seis.

Un gemido escapó de mis labios cuando recordé a Reneé y Charlie. Ellos me necesitaban, no podía ser de nuevo tan egoísta y morir. Debía luchar, como bien me insto la voz de Edward.

Mis ojos me picaron al recordar su nombre, noté cómo las lágrimas inexistentes, surcaron mis ojos derramándose poco a poco por mis mejillas de un color marfil llamativo.

Sería tan fácil, no pude evitar pensarlo. Sólo con chocar contra un simple árbol a los máximos noventa kilómetros que me dejaba la camioneta bastarían. Sobretodo si me quitaba el cinturón y me echaba hacia delante.

Abrí la ventanilla, aspirando todo el aire fresco que me dejó mi garganta.

La brisa tan fresca que removió mis cabellos encrespados, me recordó a las caricias que Edward me propinaba.

Mis ojos se abrieron, y por un simple instante, creí ver una forma muy borrosa correr –casi volar-, por la densa maraña de hierba que ofrecía el bosque para entonces en Forks.

Quise creer que era una imaginación, y arranqué el coche de nuevo.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tendría un aspecto horrible por las miradas que me echaron encima Charlie, Reneé y Phil –aunque éste último no me importase realmente-, de nuevo tuve que forzar una sonrisa como hice con Charlie esa mañana. Y comer sin tener apetito toda la comida que Reneé había cocinado.

No me detuve a pensar en la cara sonriente que formaban mis huevos fritos con la salchicha, lo comí todo casi sin masticar. Deseando fervientemente acostarme en la cama y no despertar jamás.

Tampoco me importó los susurros que se formaron a raíz de que me levantara de la mesa, lavara el plato, los cubiertos y el vaso que utilicé. Y me marchara.

_No._

Las escaleras que conducían hasta el piso de arriba nunca me habían parecido tan empinadas. Pero lo más probable fuese que mis piernas estaban agotadas al igual que mi corazón.

Nada más franquear la puerta de mi habitación, el alma pareció llegarme hasta los pies. Y me dejé resbalar apoyada en la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Utilicé la poca fuerza que aún me quedaba para darme golpes en la cabeza contra la puerta, sin importarme que pudieran escucharlo abajo mis padres.

Ya nada me importaba realmente.

No tenía a Edward.

Había perdido a Jacob.

Y me había roto a mí misma.

Mis pensamientos se vieron truncados al escuchar un trueno, y seguido de eso, una fuerte llovizna asoló a Forks.

Sin saber exactamente el porqué de mis acciones, me levanté siguiendo un instinto que nunca antes había notado que existía dentro de mí; y me acerqué hasta la ventana, miré sin observar en realidad, pues dejé que mi frente caliente se apoyara en el frío y húmedo cristal de la ventana que me produjo cierta satisfacción y alivio.

Ese instinto, me llevó a abrir los ojos. Y buscar algo –sin saber el qué cosa que me desconcertaba aún más-, entre la llovizna.

Forcé mi vista todo lo que pude, y lo hallé.

Mi corazón latió desbocado contra mis costillas. Con fuerzas de flaqueza, abrí la ventana y saqué la cabeza, sin importar como mi cabeza se mojaba rápidamente.

Ahí estaba _él._

Lo habría reconocido aun de espaldas y a distancia.

Jake me observaba fijamente en su aspecto lobuno desde cierta distancia. Aun entre la distancia, noté como sus ojos intentaban desnudar mi alma, me taladraban hasta muy dentro. Cosa que me sorprendió.

Quise llamarlo, deseé saltar a su lomo y abrazarlo. Pero, en el momento en que abrí la boca, Jacob emprendió la marcha tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de darme cuenta hasta después de no verlo que, se había ido.

Caí pesadamente hasta dentro de mi habitación de nuevo.

Me reprendí internamente el no haberlo detenido de alguna manera, incluso poniéndome en peligro. Pero… dudaba de que él hubiese esperado pacientemente a que le hablase, o siquiera me salvara de mi estúpido intento de llamar la atención aunque fuera tirándome por la ventana.

Estaba diferente.

Lo había podido ver en sus ojos, la distancia no había podido con aquello.

Sus ojos me abrasaron y me revolvieron el estómago mareándome.

Tragué saliva costosamente, y sin cerrar la ventana provocando que la lluvia entrara en mi habitación, me tumbé sin desvestirme boca arriba en la cama, mirando atentamente al techo de mi habitación. Por primera vez, absorta, sin pensamientos. En blanco…

__

_**

* * *

**_

_**"Es el lobo  
el que me arranca el alma,  
el que me rasga la piel  
y me consume...**__**é**__**s vuelve para la cena...**__**ú**__**lla  
y yo escucho...  
que corre  
y yo siento...  
que muere  
y yo devoro".**_

Es el lobo  
el que me rodea,  
me acecha  
y me ataca.

Es el lobo  
el que me muerde,  
el que huye  
y despu

Es el lobo el que a

Reviews.

**"Gracias por todos los rr que he recibido, realmente no esperaba aceptación ninguna por esta pareja. De todas maneras yo no dejaré jamás en un papel -demasiado- secundario a Edward, como tampoco me referiré a él nunca ofensivamente. ¡Gracias por leerme y espero recibir los mismos rr o más jaja! Adiós".**

x.kerosene: ¿Sabes? Me ocurre lo mismo que a ti, quiero a Jake pero Edward está siempre presente XD jaja. Y bueno, el "pero" de Billy se ha convertido en un gran y lobuno Sam jaja pobre Bella... bueno un besito espero verte en el prox capi, ¡adiós!.

Adri Cullen: Sí, tienes razón el 1 capi nunca dice nada... pero incita, y espero que la conclusión sobre éste sea buena jaja. Besos, gracias, adiós.

Artilud: Gracias mujer jeje me sonrojas, un besito, adiós.

SiiL: Es dramático lo de Bella, pero ya la iré reconfortando a cada capi que pase jeje. ¡Besotes, adiós!.

Judit: La verdad es que no hay muchos ff de Jacob y Bella, el mío es uno de los pocos... espero que sea de tu agrado entonces jeje, sino vaya faena. ¡Besos, chau!.

LilyRiddle86: ¿Enserio lo has leído sin saber nada de Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva y Eclipse? Dios no puedo expresar con meras palabras lo mucho que significa entonces para mí esto, porque me sigues a todas partes!! Y eso es un regalo para mí . ¡TKM! Besos, adiós.


	3. ME REHUYES

ME REHUYES:

Dormí del tirón, pero sin poder evitar las pesadillas.

Soñé que me encontraba en un claro. Hacía calor, mucho calor y me hallaba sola –como era ya costumbre hasta en mi inconsciencia-, de pronto comenzaba a sudar y me quitaba la chaquetita fina de seda que llevaba sorprendentemente puesta.

Tomaba asiento en la tostada hierba, y me tumbaba boca arriba disfrutando de los rayos del sol.

Pero, conforme iba durmiéndome, alguien me sacó de esa fase regalándome una caricia. Quise abrir los ojos para ver quién era, pero la luz del sol me cegó el campo de visión, y tan sólo me di cuenta de quién era cuando sentí sus fríos labios sobre los míos.

Él estaba encima de mí, por lo que me abracé a su cuello con fuerza dejándole que me besara hasta saciar su sed de mis besos. Ambos lo necesitábamos, enrosqué mis dedos en sus finas y sedosos cabellos disfrutando de su cercanía.

Sin embargo, cuando quise devolverle el beso con más intensidad, sus fríos labios finos pasaron a ser calientes, tan o más que los rayos del sol que bañaban nuestros cuerpos, su cuerpo moldeado fina y fuertemente, pasó a ser de doble tamaño y de más anchura.

Edward ya no estaba, era Jacob quien me estaba besando.

Poco me importó realmente, le seguí devolviendo los besos con toda la intensidad que podía.

No obstante, justamente cuando iba a descender mis labios por su cuello. Un trueno cayó ensordeciéndome.

Ya no estaba Jacob a mi lado, tampoco Edward, volvía a estar sola.

El hermoso claro se tornó frío, comenzó a llover con fuerza, me abracé las rodillas mientras llamaba a gritos a Edward y Jake, pero ninguno volvía.

Repentinamente, comencé a escuchar sus voces volviéndome loca poco a poco:

_-Estás sola._

_-Nadie te necesita._

_-Lo mejor es que acabes con todo de la manera que tú ya sabes._

_-Piensa en la preocupación que le quitarías a tus padres de encima._

_-No te quiero. Me has hecho sufrir demasiado._

_-No fuiste nunca nada para mí, sólo me entretenía contigo._

Y así sucesivamente hasta que pude despertar.

Quise controlar los espasmos que se provocaron en mi cuerpo, tirándome de la cama bruscamente. Pero me fue imposible, mi cuerpo parecía dado de lleno en la tarea de hacerme sufrir en cada momento de mi miserable vida.

Como ya hice una vez, me arrastré convulsionándome por el camino hasta el baño, me levanté con ayuda del lavabo. Y saqué del espejo-armario del baño una cuchilla. Cerré el espejo, y miré alternativamente la cuchilla y mi reflejo en el espejo.

"Más muerta que viva".

No dolería demasiado –estaba casi segura-, y pronto acabaría todo.

Casi pude imaginarme las caras de Reneé y Charlie. Estaba siendo egoísta, pero no podía aguantar más.

¿Quién quería una vida entera llena de soledad y dolor?, nadie, ni siquiera yo que me lo merecía.

Miré una última vez mi reflejo en el espejo, y apreté con fuerza con la mano sana la cuchilla, la llevé directa a las venas que el cabestrillo que Carlisle me puso me dejaba ver, -estaba a punto, casi podía volver a oler el desagradable olor que emanaba de la sangre- cuando la voz de Edward me paró.

"_¡No! No lo hagas, no me dejes. No de esta manera, no lo hagas Bella, amor mío. Muchos te necesitan"._ La cuchilla cayó de entre mi mano sana y el cabestrillo al lavabo, mis ojos estaban puestos en el espejo, en donde estaba viendo la imagen nítida de Edward.

Parecía tan real que su hermosura me abrumaba igual que cuando lo tenía delante, subí la mano sana hasta el espejo, y acaricié el rastro de su mejilla. La imagen cerró los ojos ante el –imposible contacto-, y tan pronto como mi mano se alejó del espejo, su imagen desapareció.

Mi corazón volvió a resquebrajarse.

Me costó respirar.

Cientos de cuchillos atravesaron mi memoria, y mi alma comenzó a desangrarse ante los recuerdos.

No sé cómo me caí de nuevo al suelo, pero me vi tendida en él de repente. Boca arriba, y con la mirada fija en el techo lleno de humedad de mi cuarto de baño.

Las lágrimas en vez de rodar por mis mejillas esa vez, tocaron el suelo. Inundándolo poco a poco de agua salada.

Me rocé con los otros dedos de esa misma mano, el tercero de mi mano sana. La izquierda. En donde debería de estar _el anillo._

_Mi anillo._

Pero, a la misma vez que deseaba sentir su tacto en mi piel, agradecía habérselo dado a Edward antes de echar a correr y desaparecer.

Pues, si lo siguiera teniendo, querría decir que seguía siendo algo _suyo. _Cosa que- gracias a mis dudas-, ya no podría ser.

A mi memoria viajó el último momento en el que pude estar con Jake. Mis ojos se abrieron como dos enormes pelotas de baloncesto, y más lágrimas cayeron al suelo desde mis ojos.

El dolor gracias a ese recuerdo remitió algo, aun así seguía desangrándome por dentro… no podía parar la hemorragia yo sola, y lo sabía.

_Lo necesitaba._

Deseaba poder verlo, aunque fuera de nuevo en la distancia y convertido en un hombre lobo.

Necesitaba respirar de su aura, su aura dorada. La que siempre vencía a todos los males y me sacaba una sonrisa sincera.

Ese último deseo me provocó una descarga eléctrica que me hizo incorporarme. Algo líquido y caliente cayó en mi mano fracturada.

Una lágrima.

La miré unos segundos, para luego llevármela a la boca.

Una decisión fugaz pero fuerte pasó por mi mente, llenándome de esperanza. Me levanté esa vez sin ayuda de nada. Y me miré en el espejo, esperando no verme a mí sino a Edward.

La última lágrima que dejaría recorrer mi mejilla pasó a nado por mi piel, erizándome el vello a su paso.

Me la limpie con decisión, y salí rápidamente de allí por miedo a volver a ahogarme a mí misma.

Conforme bajaba las escaleras, me vi con tantas ganas de salir de allí. Que salté los últimos tres escalones de un salto, chocando contra la espalda de Charlie –la cual no había visto-, y terminé cayéndome al suelo de nuevo.

-¡Bella!, ¿estás bien?.

Charlie me ayudó a levantarme, porque vio que mi brazo sano tembló ante el peso de mi cuerpo al intentar levantarme apoyada en él.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Charlie escudriñó mi rostro, y desvié la mirada de la suya por miedo a que pudiera –sorprendentemente-, leerme la mente. Y que descubriera que había pensado seriamente suicidarme.

-¿Piensas salir?.

Su pregunta me pilló de improviso totalmente:

-Sí… sino hay inconveniente.

Charlie negó con fuerza la cabeza, precipitándose y provocando que su cuello crujiese de manera alarmante.

Soltó un quejido, y se sobó con una mano el cuello.

Yo alertada, me acerqué hasta él:

-Papá, ¿estás bien?, ¿quieres que te lleve al hospital o…

-No es nada Bella –me cortó, parecía tener el más ganas de que saliera que yo misma -, sal y diviértete con tus amigos.

Rodé los ojos a la vez que iba hacia la nevera y cogía del congelador una bolsa de pescaditos que Charlie había ido rellenando conforme regresaba de la pesca. Y se la puse en el cuello, justo donde se sobaba:

-No voy a salir con ellos. Además, de mi grupo de amigos sólo quedan tres personas, y dudo seriamente que quisieran salir conmigo después de haberles ahogado la fiesta en mi… -de nuevo un recuerdo avasallador surco mis recuerdos, mi cuerpo tembló como gelatina. Y Charlie se levantó de la silla para mirarme preocupado – no te preocupes –me apresuré a añadir -, creo que… lo estoy superando.

En cierto modo era una mentira a medias. Porque deseaba hacerlo, superar ese bache en mi vida era lo que más anhelaba en ese momento.

Charlie me miró totalmente sorprendido. Y una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios a velocidad de la luz:

-¡Eso es estupendo, Bella! Porque si lo estás superando significa que de una vez por todas puedo decirte, que no estoy enfadado por lo que hiciste. No es que sea bueno dando consejos pero…

-No, no lo eres –le quise cortar -, bueno, tengo prisa.

-¡Un momento Bella!.

Me paró la voz de Charlie conforme iba ya franqueando el umbral de la puerta:

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿estás mareado, quieres que te lleve…

-No. Sólo quiero saber dónde vas.

Suspiré sin poder evitarlo. Charlie parecía estar más preocupado de lo que pensaba si me preguntaba de esa manera hacia dónde me dirigía:

-A ver a Jake. –estuve a punto de decir _necesitaba ver a Jake._

Pero, la simple idea de que Charlie pudiese ser conocedor de mis sentimientos por mi mejor amigo –o ex mejor amigo-, me revolvían el estómago.

-Eso es todavía más estupendo que lo anterior. Aunque, Bella ten cuidado, no esperes que Jacob se muestre demasiado abierto.

Me picó la curiosidad:

-¿Por qué dices eso?.

Charlie dejó la bolsa llena de pescado en la mesa, y se tornó pensativo. Como si estuviera recordando algo:

-Billy me contó que estaba diferente, no habla casi nunca y dice que apenas frecuenta su casa, ni siquiera para dormir.

Todo esa información me sorprendió. Yo iba directa a encontrarme con "mi Jacob", pero, ese Jacob por lo que me acababa de informar Charlie, ya no existía.

Mi corazón latió desbocado ante la simple idea de que me rehuyera… pero no, no debía pensar en eso.

-Ah… -fue lo único que pude articular.

A Charlie pareció encendérsele una bombillita en el cerebro, y con una voz forzada, me dijo:

-¡Pero no te preocupes! Estoy seguro de que el viejo Billy estaba exagerando. Ve con él, vendrás como nueva.

Asentí con la mirada fija en las baldosas del suelo.

¿Y si el destino me estaba avisando de esa manera para que no me acercara más a Jake?.

Un desagradable escalofrío me pasó por la espalda. Y quise salir de allí lo antes posible, por lo que no cogí mi chaqueta.

Cosa que eché en falta nada más pisar la calle, hacía frío y la lluvia que había estado cayendo la noche anterior se había convertido en escarcha.

El arcoíris se reflejaba en algunos lugares del suelo.

Pero, tal y como me encontraba, no estaba con ánimos de fijarme en ello.

Nada más entrar en mi camioneta, y encender la calefacción. Las palabras de Sam del día anterior se me repitieron como truenos en mi cabeza.

"_Si has venido a ver a Jake, te recomiendo que des media vuelta y desaparezcas. Le has hecho ya bastante daño como para seguir haciéndoselo. No es justo"._

Los ánimos bajaron un poco más.

Le había hecho sufrir mucho, Sam tenía razón. Era una egoísta.

Me quedé unos segundos sin pensar en nada más que en la sonrisa de Jacob, en su presencia, en esa aura llena de vida que lo rodeaba siempre. Y no pude evitar que los ánimos volvieran a florecer dentro de mi cuerpo.

Arranqué con ferocidad mi vieja camioneta que se quejó chirriando el motor más de lo habitual. Y, me fui directa a La Push.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

No reprimí la gran sonrisa que se formó en mis labios, que me tironeaba de la piel de los ojos.

Aparqué donde solía hacerlo, y conforme salía del coche, vislumbre una figura que se movía a gran rapidez, saliendo de la casa.

Inconscientemente preparé mi mano fracturada para lo que sería un gran abrazo. Pero, todos mis ánimos, mis deseos fervientes y mis emociones. Se fueron al traste al reconocer a Embry, y tras él a Quil.

Éstos al verme, corrieron hasta quedar frente a mí.

Me vi impresionada al comprobar que habían crecido más, y que ahora no eran dos cabezas las que me sacaban, sino seguramente cuatro o quizá hasta cinco.

Volví mi mirada hacia detrás de ellos, esperando encontrar a "mi Jacob", sonriendo como sólo él sabía hacer y acogiéndome entre sus fuertes y protectores brazos.

Pero no estaba ahí…

-¡Bella!, cuánto tiempo. ¿Qué tal va todo?. – me saludó Quil, abrazándome mientras me preguntaba todo eso.

Embry sin embargo, sólo me saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Bien… ¿Jacob está bien?. –no pude evitar ir al grano directamente.

La mirada cómplice que se dedicaron tanto Quil como Embry, llamó poderosamente mi atención, y mi corazón latió con fuerza entre mis costillas y rebotando con fuerza en mí pecho.

-Sí, sí, muy bien. Y dime, ¿pensabas salir a alguna parte?.

Fruncí el ceño enfadada, Quil era malo intentando cambiar de conversación:

-Sí, pensaba venir aquí a ver a Jake. –forcé una sonrisa – Así que si me disculpáis.

E intenté pasar entre los dos corpachones de ellos. Pero, Embry me cogió de uno de mis codos, reteniéndome.

Le miré irritada, y me soltó con la misma rapidez con la que me había agarrado:

-No puedo dejar que lo hagas.

Mi boca se secó, todo era una eterna pesadilla:

-Qué… ¿pero por qué?.

La misma mirada cómplice de minutos antes, se sucedió entre ellos.

Empezaba a enfadarme de verdad. Todos me ocultaban algo.

-Él nos lo ha pedido…

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, Embry siguió hablando, de eso estoy segura porque movía su boca y gesticulaba de vez en cuando.

Pero, no podía escuchar.

Mis oídos se habían taponado automáticamente, queriendo cerrar la compuerta para que no entrara más dolor dentro de mí.

La rabia me golpeó como un bateador, y miré encolarizada a Quil y Embry:

-¡No pienso irme sin verlo!. ¡Dónde está!.

Al ver las expresiones alucinadas de aquellos licántropos, supe que estaba en lo cierto al pensar en que estaba en su casa.

Por lo que, di media vuelta. Y eché a correr, aunque no sirvió de mucho porque al siguiente segundo ya tenía a los dos a cada lado.

No me quise detener y lo llamé con todas mis fuerzas, arañándome la garganta por mi potencia de voz:

-¡Jacob, sé que estás ahí!.

Los quileitud dejaron de sujetarme, habían oído algo, pero yo no esperé y corrí hasta la puerta. La cual se abrió sorpresivamente antes de que pudiera llegar.

Al comprobar por una milésima de segundo que era él, me arrojé hacia él. Sin importarme nada más.

Me abracé tan fuerte a su pecho que mi mano se resintió, pero no me importó. Enterré mi cabeza en su pecho pues -era a lo máximo a lo que podía llegar-, y aspiré ese aroma a madera y pino que tanto me gustaba.

Su cuerpo se tensó de repente, yo pensé que era porque estaba sin camiseta –como era normal en él-, y que le había enfriado el tacto de mi cuerpo. Por lo que, deshice el abrazo pero sin separarme demasiado.

Su mirada estaba puesta en sus "hermanos", no en mí. Cosa que me molestó:

-Tranquilos, no pasa nada. Podéis iros, puedo arreglar esto yo solo.

Mi molestia no hizo más que aumentar al escuchar esa frase. Pero, Jacob no me dio tiempo a más, porque abrió la puerta de su casa a la espera de que yo pasara dentro…

Reviews.

**"Agradezco todo el apoyo que me estáis dando a la ves que avanza el ff, os prometo que conforme vayan pasando los capítulos aparecerá más drama y evidentemente romance, ¡mucho romance!. Gracias por leerme, y dejarme rr :P".**

SarysBlack: Gracias jeje, lo cierto es que a mí también me gusta más esta pareja que la otra jeje. ¡Besos, adiós!.

x.kerosene: Jaja pues eso es lo que pretendo, ganarte para no perderte jajaja. ¡Un besote grande, adiós!.

Artilud: Me apunto tu solución, la verdad es que es muy imaginativa jaja. Y bueno, el domingo iglesia no, que disfrute de sus amigos; es bastante complicado, la verdad es que sí pero eso es lo que le hace más interesante al tema, ¡besos, adiós!.

monyk: Pensamos lo mismo, te lo digo. Edward es bastante no sé cómo explicarlo, pero es desde luego Jacob el candidato perfecto para ella, al menos más que Edward. Y lo gracioso está en que Edward lo reconoce en Eclipse! Pero en fin Bella se emperró en él, pues ya está; para eso tenemos ya los ff, ¿no? Para poder seguir soñando jaja. Gracias por tu crítica, un beso, adiós.

dark vampire: Jaja, me sonrojas mujer, soy de la opinión de que siempre se puede mejorar algo. Pero hay demasiado tiempo, ¡tenemos muuuuucho tiempo hasta que acabe el ff! Jeje y la vida da muchas vueltas, pero en fin, gracias. Un besito, adiós.

Judit: Me alegra que vuelvas a ser tu!! Jeje, bueno es una historia que contiene altas dosis de romance -que se verán pronto-, como grandes cantidades de drama. La historia de Bella es bastante dramática, más que nada porque ella quiere hacerla así... por tanto es cuestión de seguir leyendo y acostumbrarse, de todas maneras pondré algo de humor también y bastante aventura. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Jaja sí, lo recuerdo. También te dije que me ayudabas a seguir escribiendo ff, jeje. Y sí, el primero de la saga se titula Crepúsculo, luego Luna Nueva -mi favorito- y después Eclipse -que también me gustó bastante-, en fin te gustarán mucho y es probable que los leas en pocas horas como hice yo (bueno yo y medio mundo jeje), ¡besotes mi princesita!, gracias de nuevo. ¡Adiós!.

SiiL: Jeje, no te preocupes que en el próximo capítulo hablarán largo y tendido; ¡besos, adiós!.


	4. LA HISTORIA

LA HISTORIA:

No quise dar ni tres pasos dentro de su casa, cuando me volví hacia él.

Entonces, gracias a la luz de las lámparas, pude observar cómo no solo habían sido Quil y Embry los que habían crecido más. Sino que Jacob estaba más alto y sus músculos más desarrollados, y su pelo… había vuelto a rapárselo.

Me sonrojé al repasarlo de arriba abajo, y desvié la mirada de su cuerpo plantándola en sus ojos.

Pero, al contrario de lo que me esperaba encontrar en sus ojos. Éstos estaban opacos, sin ningún brillo y parecían más oscuros que la misma noche.

Tragué saliva consternada, y a sabiendas de que balbucearía al principio, quise cortar el silencio:

-Ha… has vuelto, te he estado esperando todo este tiempo.

Jacob siguió manteniéndose firme como un soldado, por lo que yo seguí hablando:

-Te he echado mucho de menos –sonreí con amargura -, quizá demasiado. Porque empezaba a ver esta mano –me señalé la mano que estaba dentro del cabestrillo –como un bonito recuerdo.

Me reí de mi propio chiste, esperando ver a Jake acompañándome. Pero, él seguía firme, sin dar ninguna muestra de que estaba escuchándome y que no se estaba haciendo el loco.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció, sentí el pánico recorrerme sin compasión.

Quise echarme atrás, y salir de allí para volverme a rodear de dolor y deseos de muerte. Pero, ya que había llegado hasta allí, sería de cobardes echarse hacia atrás, y aunque yo era una cobarde, quise no serlo en ese momento.

Me acerqué hasta él, y le quise acariciar una de sus mejillas poniéndome prácticamente de puntillas y estirándome todo lo que podía. Pero, Jacob reaccionó y le cogió con brusquedad la mano interfiriendo en el contacto en su suave y caliente mejilla.

Solté un grito asustada, y le miré aterrada a los ojos.

-¿Por qué querías verme?, aun después de todas las claras advertencias que me ocupé de dejarte.

La derrota llegó aplastándome como pies de gigantes.

Jake dejó de sujetar mi mano para dejarla caer, me alejé de él poniendo la misma distancia que en un principio y le miré a los ojos con dolor:

-Te necesito más que nunca… y, creí que tu a mí también.

Me pareció ver un atisbo de cariño en su expresión, pero sólo fue un atisbo… porque cuando parpadeé seguía mostrándose seco:

-¿Es por el chupasangres otra vez, no?, claro… como no pudiste casarte con él ahora vienes a por él pringado que dejaste en tierra.

Comencé a respirar agitadamente, mi pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad. Mareándome por instantes.

-Eso no es verdad. –le constaté enfadada.

Jacob soltó un gruñido que convulsionó su cuerpo unos momentos en los cuales creí que se fuera a convertir en un hombre lobo frente a mis narices:

-Lo mejor será que te vayas y me dejes en paz.

Y, de nuevo me abrió la puerta.

Sólo que esa vez la dejó abierta, y él se fue.

Cerré con fuerza los ojos, intenté serenarme y quise seguirle. Pero, su atronadora voz salida de quién sabe dónde me gritó enfurecida:

-¡Vete!.

Solté un sollozo, y salí corriendo de allí sin percatarme de que estaba siendo observada desde la ventana.

Fue un milagro que no tropezase y cayera, porque iba prácticamente a ciegas –mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y apenas podía ver-. Llegué a mi camioneta, y me apoyé en la puerta del conductor.

Dejando que las lágrimas salieran atropelladas de mis ojos.

Como pude, me metí dentro de la camioneta. Y la arranqué con rapidez. Sin embargo, al escuchar el motor reaccionar y dar media vuelta de camino a casa. Me acobardé aun más.

No podía dejar que ni Charlie ni Reneé –que seguramente iría a cenar esa noche como todas para verme-, me viesen de este modo.

Dejé de apretar hasta el fondo el acelerador, y comencé a conducir prácticamente sin enterarme de adónde iba.

Tan sólo estaba rememorando las palabras de Jacob en mi memoria.

Mi estómago estaba siendo arrasado por ese vacío tan conocido, solté otro sollozo y más lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas.

Tuve que parar en el arcén.

Pronto, necesité aire, por lo que bajé la ventanilla. Sin embargo no corría viento, así que me bajé a trompicones. Cerré de un portazo la puerta de mi camioneta. Y comencé a correr adentrándome en el frondoso bosque, dispuesta a perderme a posta.

La tierra estaba húmeda, por lo que era barro.

Me caí en dos ocasiones mientras corría directa hacia la nada, y en una de las veces en las que tropecé, me di de lleno con un ramajo en la cara. Estaba segura de que me habría herido y que estaba sangrando, porque el olor de la sangre penetró mis fosas nasales.

Sacudí la cabeza, y aceleré corriendo a todo lo que daban mis piernas. Estaba descargando toda mi frustración de ese modo, y daba resultado.

Seguí corriendo, pronto escuché que mis pies trotaban por encima de suelo seco. Había dejado atrás el barro. Comencé a aminorar la velocidad, cuando de repente, algo me embistió lanzándome hacia un lado de espaldas.

Solté un grito asustada, era de noche y apenas se veía. Por lo que, no identifiqué a mi agresor hasta que lo tuve delante.

El vacío de mi estómago me arrastró con más fuerza. Y ésa vez me dejé nominar por mi ira.

-¡No me toques!. –bramé –no seas tú el que rompa esa especie de juramente que te has hecho.

Pude sentir el aliento fresco y a la vez cálido de Jacob bañar mi rostro:

-No digas tonterías. Estabas a punto de caer por un precipicio.

No pude evitar mostrarme sorprendida.

-Bueno, tampoco hubieseis perdido mucho… es más, no habrías perdido nada.

Observé como Jake rodaba los ojos, y se erguía hasta ponerse de pie:

-No digas bobadas.

Me levanté por mis propios medios sin querer aceptar la mano que me tendía. Y le miré con odio:

-Déjame en paz. –le dije, aunque lo que desease fuera lo contrario.

Vi como Jacob se ponía nervioso, y se pasaba la mano en repetidas ocasiones por la cabeza rapada.

Estaba nervioso.

Y yo enfadada.

-Bella yo… lo siento, me he comportado como un auténtico capullo.

Solté un bufido de entre mis dientes:

-Cinco puntos colega. –le dije con aspereza.

Jake sonrió a medias al escuchar lo que le dije, y se acercó un paso más hacia mí. Para entonces me parecía un gigante:

-Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que me dejases de nuevo si volvías a buscarme. –susurró poniéndome el vello de punta – Todo esto es una mierda, aunque si no me perdonas, podré comprenderlo. De nuevo, he vuelto a meter la pata hasta el fondo.

Y el vacío desapareció.

Pude notar como mi corazón volvió a latir aliviado en mi pecho. Y del estremecimiento que mi cuerpo sintió al entender sus palabras.

-Dudé. –quería contárselo todo, pero sólo a él.

Jake me miró entre interesado y confundido, a lo que yo seguí:

-Conforme avanzaba hasta el altar, las dudas eran tan fuertes que ya no tenía claro si de verdad estaba enamorada de Edward y de si no era todo una simple atracción hacia alguien que es completamente maravilloso y excepcional. –Jake arqueó las cejas molesto al escuchar lo último, cosa que me dio más fuerzas para seguir – Yo… huí, escapé por miedo al compromiso del que me veía maniatada de por vida y del que no estaba segura. Fui una total egoísta insensible, pero, conforme me carcomían esas malditas dudas, tu rostro se me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Confundiéndome más, hasta tal punto en que salí corriendo dejándolos a todos pasmados…

Me impresionó el peso que me quité de encima al contárselo todo a Jacob.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando desprenderme de mis emociones, pero, Jake fue más rápido. Y acortó la distancia que nos separaba besándome.

Al principio quise resistirme, pero, pronto mi conciencia pasó a ser nada comparada con la intensidad del beso.

Me abracé a su cuello con fuerza, y Jacob sin dejar de besarme me alzó un poco. Quedando mis pies a escasos centímetros de tocar el suelo.

Nos besábamos con pasión –estaba disfrutando el beso-, cuando Jacob de manera avergonzada y sutil pidió permiso en mi boca para dejarle paso a su abrasadora lengua. Lo que me pilló de improviso, pero que acepté.

Pasee varias veces mis manos por su cabeza rapada, echando en falta esos mechones de pelo tan duros y resistentes que me encantaba tironear cuando le besaba.

El aire faltó, pero al contrario de lo que yo esperaba, Jake me apretujó más contra él –comenzándome a ahogar-, y sus labios pasaron a besar con desesperación mi cuello.

Quise rendirme al placer de sentir sus labios contra mi piel, sin embargo, maldije en ese momento seguir siendo una simple mortal más, y que su abrazo de oso me estuviera agotando el poco oxígeno que había tomado tras separar él sus labios de los míos. Por lo que, tuve que pararlo –a mi pesar- posando mis manos en sus hombros y empujándolo.

Jake no entendió muy bien qué era lo que pretendía, pero gracias a dios me soltó hasta que pude respirar y volver a pisar tierra firme.

Tosí varias veces, y llené mis pulmones del oxígeno tan necesario para mí.

Cuando alcé mis ojos para verle, me sorprendí. Jacob me miraba de manera muy extraña, casi podía sentirme desnuda por esa mirada.

Noté como me partí en dos, una parte de mí se veía intimidada y algo avergonzada por esa mirada tan intensa. Pero, la otra parte, deseaba más… hasta quizá un contacto más directo.

Me estremecí de tan solo llegar a pensar en ello.

Jacob era todavía un crío, en mi mente apareció un Jacob más joven con tan sólo dieciséis años, desgarbado, con melena y sonriente en todo momento.

-¿Bella?. –su voz me sacó de mis recuerdos sorprendiéndome por la gravedad de ésta -, ¿Qué ocurre?, he… he hecho algo malo.

No pude evitar sonreír, Jake era más inocente de lo que pensaba.

-Te he echado tanto de menos, Jake.

Observé como una gran sonrisa se posaba en sus labios carnosos:

-¿Eso significa que no he hecho nada malo?.

Solté una risotada que cargó el ambiente de buen karma:

-No.

Jacob hizo una mueca sin dejar de sonreír:

-Es una pena, porque tenía la esperanza de que me dejaras volver a probar si lo había hecho mal.

Dejé de sonreír, noté mis mejillas arder y como mi cuerpo comenzaba a sudar.

Me había equivocado, Jacob no era TAN inocente como yo pensaba, o quizá quería pensar.

Me devané los sesos durante unos instantes, el beso había estado bien –eso no lo podía negar-, pero me parecía demasiado pronto, lo tenía todo muy reciente y no quería volver a jugar sucio con los sentimientos de Jacob. Por lo que, me armé de valor –sin mirarle directamente a los ojos por miedo a desmoronarme-, y le dije con inseguridad lo que sentía:

-Creo que esto ha empezado de una manera muy precipitada.

El ambiente tan dulce y cómodo, pasó a ser un silencio totalmente imperturbable y tan atronador como un grito desgarrador.

Jake tenía la mirada puesta en no sé dónde, cosa que me infundo aun más temor. ¿Le habría vuelto a hacer daño? Todo eso empezaba a ser una mala costumbre por mi parte.

Para entonces el masoquismo no me parecía algo extraño y horroroso, sino una opción más en contra de mi misma. Quizá había vuelto a tirar por la borda mi única oportunidad de volverme a sentir viva, a fin de cuentas humana… un escalofrío me paseó desde la coronilla a los tobillos estremeciéndome, la imagen de Edward vino a mi mente apuñalando mi corazón con fiereza y destreza a la par.

Ahogué un gemido bastante doloroso, y me llevé una mano al pecho intentando apaciguar los latidos fogosos de mi corazón.

Sin embargo, la voz grave de Jacob me interrumpió en mi –más que posible- ataque de ansiedad, salvándome –aunque él no tuviera ni idea-:

-Tienes razón –concluyó maduramente -, pero ahora que sé que juego con más posibilidades que antes, no me pidas que juegue limpio.

Quise sonreírle agradecida de que volviese a ser el mismo de antes conmigo, pero en lugar de una congratulada sonrisa, apareció una mueca que bien fue un intento de sonreírle. Aun así, fue una mueca que lo consternó porque enseguida de eso me preguntó a media voz preocupado:

-Bella, ¿estás bien?.

Me mordí el labio con fiereza ahuyentando mi dolor en el alma y posándolo en el físico:

-Sí, no te preocupes. Sólo déjame disfrutar de tu compañía, sólo eso…

Mi respuesta no convenció en nada a Jake, lo pude leer en sus ojos tan oscuros –o más-, que la misma noche. Pero no comentó nada al respecto –cosa que agradecí-, y me atrajo hacia él, abrazando mis hombros y tomando asiento en el suelo, obligándome a mí a sentarme a su lado.

Reviews.

**"Antes de contestar a los rr, me gustaría dar un pequeño toque de atención: esperaba algún que otro rr más... me replanteo en borrar el fic por la falta de aceptación pero me da pena... en fin la respuesta la obtendré de vuestros rr. De todas maneras, gracias por los rr que he recibido"**

LilyRiddle86: A nosotras nos encanta Jacob ya entenderás el porqué cuando leas los libros... ¡besos mi princesa, adiós!.

SiiL: ¡Y volvió! Lo único que no sé por cuánto tiempo jaja, besos, adiós!.

RociRadcliffe: Jaja, tranquila, aquí tienes el capítulo espero que sea de tu gusto. Besos, adiós.


	5. OPORTUNIDAD

OPORTUNIDAD:

Mi corazón palpitaba con normalidad. El vacío no había vuelto a aparecer y estaba siempre en un estado de paz que era como un bálsamo para mi alma destrozada.

Charlie en el mismo momento en que me vio entrar –seguramente con una sonrisa-, relajó su expresión siempre preocupada. Y la cena por primera vez con Reneé y su marido fue normal, bueno todo lo normal que podía ser estar sentado frente al nuevo marido de tu ex mujer.

Estaba tan feliz por no sentir ese vacío que me arrastraba cada día con mayor fuerza, que el lavar los platos no me resultó una obligación, sino más bien una distracción "adecuada". Terminé la labor de lavar, cuando sentí la cálida mano de alguien posarse en una de mis manos frías y resbaladizas por no haberla secado bien.

Encaré a Reneé que me observaba con su peculiar ojo crítico, fue entonces cuando reparé en que ni Charlie ni Phil estaban ahí como hasta hacía unos minutos.

Supuse que estarían viendo la televisión por el sonido de esta y le presté toda mi atención a Reneé:

-Te noto… -comenzó a decir mi madre.

Pero yo la interrumpí:

-Rara. –quise concluir.

Reneé sonrió a la vez que negaba:

-No, distinta. Como más feliz.

Suspiré pesadamente, liberando a mis hombros de alguna que otra carga de tensión y miré con ojos de piedra a mi madre, intentando no ser transparente para ella –como solía suceder-.

-Puede.

Realmente deseaba que no llegara a sucederse esta conversación tan pronto, y menos con Reneé. Aun no estaba del todo segura de haber cerrado la herida, o al menos haber empezado a sanarla; pero ella tenía otros planes porque insistió:

-Se trata de un chico, ¿no?.

Noté mis mejillas arder, y maldije con todo mi ser mis emociones:

-No.

Reneé amplió su sonrisa divertida:

-Bella, no me mientas.

"Madres".

-Está bien. –resoplé enfadada –Sí, se trata de un chico, ¿algo más?.

Mostrarme de esa manera, a la defensiva. Era mi único recurso para entonces, pero sólo por miedo. Ese maldito miedo que siempre me rodeaba fuera donde fuese o hiciera lo que hiciese.

Reneé soltó una risotada que me enfadó todavía más, y me crucé de brazos fulminándola con la mirada:

-Eso es perfecto. –justificó su curiosidad –Y dime una cosa –seguramente identificó mi ceño fruncido como una advertencia de que no quería hablar de eso -, sólo una cosa Bella. –asentí sin más remedio - ¿Pondrás todo de tu parte para volver a ser feliz?.

Esa pregunta me pilló totalmente desprevenida, y traté de pensar en todo y nada a la vez.

Lo cierto es que ni yo lo sabía, pero deseaba intentarlo. Sobretodo por Jake, no podría dañarlo otra vez, eso sería ir de cabeza al infierno en zona VIP.

-Quiero hacerlo. –contesté con el corazón en la mano.

Reneé asintió y me propinó una suave caricia en la mano sana, transmitiéndome todo su amor de madre:

-Bien, bien…

Hice una mueca algo incómoda, nunca me había gustado hablar de temas como este con nadie y menos con mi madre. Aunque ella siempre se empeñara en hablar sobre esto.

-Entonces si no quieres hablar más sobre _mis_ cosas –enfaticé con precisión ese "mis" – quiero descansar, mamá.

Reneé asintió, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera pisar el primer escalón de la escalera. La voz de mi madre me retuvo otro instante más:

-Phil y yo tenemos pensado marcharnos mañana en la mañana. Tiene un partido que jugar en Florida, y la verdad es que anhelo el sol.

Sabía que de alguna que otra forma, esas palabras intentaban ser meros justificantes. No obstante, a mi no me importaba en absoluto, es más, agradecía que Phil comenzase a ser "importante" para su equipo y que se llevara a mi madre a todos sus partidos.

-No te preocupes mamá, lo entiendo. Es muy importante para ti y Phil su carrera como deportista, y de verdad que lo entiendo.

Noté como los hombros de Reneé se destensaban:

-En ocasiones como esta, me parece ser yo la hija y tú la madre.

Le acompañé en su risa, y acepté el abrazo que me brindó. Después, pude ir a mi habitación, subiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo los escalones de dos en dos, sintiendo que mis piernas funcionaban a la perfección y de que no debía temer perder el equilibrio.

Nada más entrar en mi habitación y cerrar la puerta, me apoyé en la puerta, con los ojos cerrados. Recordando como hacía apenas unas escasas horas antes me había salvado del abismo gracias a Jacob.

_Jacob._

Una pequeña y ligera sonrisa se formó en mis labios, me senté en el filo de la cama y justo entonces reparé en la pulsera que ostentaba en mi muñeca.

Sentí un estremecimiento, y tragué saliva dificultosamente. De nuevo, esas ganas de llorar volvieron.

Mi corazón ralentizó el ritmo de sus latidos, y el vacío empezó a aparecer.

Brillaba más que nunca, y ese brillo dejaba en un segundo plano a la figurita de lobo que Jake me regaló.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar como era ya una costumbre horrible, y frustrada intenté quitarme la pulsera, pero sin un óptimo resultado ya que al tener solo una mano bien, no podía quitármela.

Desesperada por no querer caer en el abismo de nuevo, le di un tirón, provocando que la pequeña joya que Edward me quiso regalar, saltase por los aires y acabara en el suelo junto a mis pies.

Solté un gemido, y cogí la joya rápidamente.

Me dolió respirar, pero no me importó. Todos mis sentidos y emociones estaban puestas en el "diamante". Deseaba que la propia joya me echara en cara el haber tironeado de ella y haberla arrancado de la pulsera. _Necesitaba_ que alguien me odiara…

Porque yo misma no era suficiente.

Una frase de Romeo y Julieta me vino a la mente:

_"Si con mi mano, por demás indigna, profano este santo relicario, he aquí mis labios como dos ruborosos peregrinos dispuestos a suavizar con un tierno beso tan rudo contacto"._

"Mi mano por demás indignar…"

Eso era.

Yo era la indigna, siempre lo había sido.

Nunca había merecido el amor de Edward, jamás. Él era el ángel y yo el demonio.

Comenzó a tronar, y seguido a lloviznar.

Escuché unas risas procedentes de abajo, y me sequé las lágrimas.

Quise arrancar el lobo también de la pulsera, dejarla sola. Tan sola como yo. Pero se resistió con fiereza…

Opté por dejar el lobo en la pulsera, y volví a centrarme en el diamante.

Su brillo se había opacado por la ya escasa luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

"Igual que mi alma".

Cada vez había menos luz, hasta que llegara la oscuridad y me llevara…

Un gran y estrepidante trueno retumbó por todo Forks, y di un pequeño grito ahogado por las lágrimas de la impresión.

Entonces, mi corazón comenzó a latir con normalidad.

Noté un estremecimiento.

_Alguien me llamaba._

Inconscientemente lo sabía, por lo que guardé el regalo de Edward en un cajón de mi mesita de noche y lo cerré con pesadez. Tras aquello, caminé algo temerosa hacia la ventana, porque las únicas veces en las que me había sentido de manera parecida, habían resultado ser producto de imaginación y una total estupidez que me había conllevado a sufrir grandes golpes y a tirarme desde un acantilado.

No quise recordarlo en ese instante, tan solo caminé hasta la ventana.

Estaba empapada de vaho, la limpié con la palma de la mano estremeciéndome por el frío contacto que me supuso aquello, y busqué con mis ojos de humana por doquier. Pero no vi nada.

_Me llamaban a gritos._

Sentí una opresión en el pecho, y abrí rápidamente la ventana. Con tal devoción que me hice una herida con una de las puntas de la ventana haciéndome sangre.

Mis ojos totalmente humanos, buscaron de nuevo.

Y mi corazón palpitó con más fuerza cuando al pasear mi mirada por entre las inminentes cavidades del frondoso bosque de Forks, di con él.

Estaba totalmente empapado, con el pecho al descubierto –como era normal- y su mirada fija en mí.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron, y me di cuenta.

Ya no era un niño, era un hombre bastante atractivo.

Nuestras miradas estaban conectadas, procesándose las emociones que para entonces sentíamos. Cuando otro trueno volvió a sonar.

Volví en sí, y saqué la cabeza por la ventana:

-¡Qué haces debajo de la lluvia, enfermarás!.

Atisbé como Jacob sonreía abiertamente.

Parpadee una sola vez, y de repente Jake no estaba. Arquee las cejas sopesando la posibilidad de que me hubiera imaginado todo aquello, cuando la voz grave de Jacob me sobresaltó desde debajo de mi cabeza.

-Quería verte.

Enfundé la sonrisa que se me formó en los labios con una mueca de fastidio que no me debió de salir muy bien porque la sonrisa brillante de Jake no hizo más que ampliarse:

-Pero si hemos estado juntos hace cuánto, ¿dos horas, tres?.

-¿Me dejarías pasar?.

Me quedé muda unos segundos, no sabía qué decirle. Porque hasta hacía apenas unos minutos me había estado planteando la posibilidad de volver a alejarlo de mí.

Las conocidas risas provenientes del piso de abajo me penetraron los sentidos. Y asentí con la cabeza.

Fueron dos pasos los que me dio tiempo a dar para alejarme cuando Jake ya estaba dentro de mi habitación, totalmente empapado y sin dejar de sonreír.

Mis mejillas volvieron a arder cuando, sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se posaron en su torso desnudo.

-Podrías plantearte la idea de ponerte algo más de ropa. Evitarías situaciones incómodas. –quise atacar antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta de mi situación.

-Eso sería un fastidio.

Le respondí a su sonrisa con otra, y le invité a tomar asiento en el filo de la cama, cosa que él no rehusó:

-Estás empapado, espera voy por una toalla.

Jacob negó con la cabeza levantándose:

-Ahora no me irás a decir que no lo necesitas porque vosotros (los hombres lobo) tenéis poderes especiales que os secan al momento, ¿o qué?.

Lo cierto es que me molestaba que todos tuvieran habilidades totalmente alucinantes y que yo –torpe de nacimiento-, me tuviese que contentar con dar dos pasos sin tropezar y caerme.

-No, pero sí hacemos esto.

A continuación, y sin que yo previese tal reacción. Jacob balanceó su cuerpo tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a distinguir más que una mancha borrosa. Y tras eso, noté como ahora era él el que estaba seco y yo la que estaba algo húmeda.

-¡Serás idiota!. –brame limpiándome algunas gotitas de agua de la cara.

Jacob soltó una carcajada atronadora, y para entonces. La voz de Charlie nos sorprendió.

Yo le tapé la boca a Jake acercándome a él más de lo "necesario", y lo empujé hasta el hueco tras la puerta a la vez que Charlie llamaba y asomaba la cabeza por ella:

-Bella, ¿ocurre algo?.

Negué rápidamente, y Charlie no se fue sin antes echar una ojeada por la habitación con ojos de policía.

Jacob y yo esperamos unos instantes hasta saber con certeza que Charlie había vuelto a bajar, y entonces Jake sin perder nunca esa sonrisa que me abría el alma, me preguntó divertido:

-¿Por qué no quieres que sepa que estoy aquí contigo?.

Yo resoplé y rodé los ojos:

-¿Qué crees tú qué pensaría si te viese a estas horas medio desnudo en mi habitación?.

Jacob se acercó un paso hacia mí, poniéndome alerta ya que ese paso era totalmente felino. Algo que me desconcertó, porque sus ojos para entonces eran tan intensos como un volcán:

-Y dime Bella, ¿tiene razones de peso por las que pensar en esa situación?, ¿podría suceder?.

Mi boca se secó, y mi corazón para entonces estaba segura de que si hubiese sido un caballo de carreras, habría ganado todas:

-Deja de decir estupideces. –contraataqué muy nerviosa.

Otro paso felino más.

Los volcanes estaban cada vez más cerca, y me daba la sensación de que estaba a punto de entrar en erupción.

-Estás nerviosa. –susurró.

-No.

Jacob asintió ignorando mi respuesta, y dio otro paso. Escasos centímetros ya nos separaban, y evitaba mirarle directo a los ojos:

-Bella… -me susurró con voz ronca.

Mis mejillas volvieron a enrojecer cuando tras ese llamado, no pude evitar mirarle a los ojos.

Una de sus manos me acarició una de mis mejillas; yo cerré los ojos porque ahora no solo notaba el calor de mis propio sonrojo, sino también la piel ardiente de su mano que me acariciaba con suavidad.

Entreabrí los labios sin abrir los ojos, respirando por ella. La mano de Jake bajó hasta mi cuello, el cual acarició igual que la mejilla, con mucha suavidad.

Un gemido salió de mis labios sorprendiéndome.

Era una rara situación, porque me daba la sensación de que Jacob ya no era el mismo que antaño, éste constaba con todas las cosas buenas del anterior y con algunas más que me… excitaban.

Su mano se posó en mi clavícula y un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Comenzaba a darme cuenta de que si seguía así, el poco control que parecía abordarme aun se desvanecería…

Pero Jacob ignoraba esto o no quería hacerme caso, ya que esa mano bajó acariciando mi brazo hasta llegar a mi cintura. Entonces, me atrajo hacia su cuerpo pegándome a él como nunca antes había estado, y sus labios capturaron los míos con ferocidad y pasión.

No podía pensar en nada que no fuera Jacob y su cercanía.

Sus labios me estaban mordisqueando el cuello en el momento en que las voces de Reneé y Phil se escucharon en el vestíbulo; sabía que Reneé vendría a darme las buenas noches, por lo que paré a Jake empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas, aunque no lo moví un ápice, pero conseguí que dejara de besarme.

Los volcanes abrasadores me miraban de una manera que a mí me revolvió el alma, e inconscientemente deseé que Reneé se hubiera ido ese mismo día y que, me hubiera dado una oportunidad de disfrutar de Jacob para ese momento.

_Lujuria._

La lujuria que se reflejaba en los ojos de Jake era intensa, y estaba segura de que yo estaba de manera muy parecida. Una vez más, odié a mi madre por no haberse ido esa mañana.

Jacob escuchó los pasos de Reneé al igual que yo, y sin dejar de mirarme con esos volcanes abrasadores, se acomodó en el hueco de antes, a la espera.

Yo por mi parte, mi madre entró poco después de que sucediera todo aquello, a desearme buenas noches y a despedirse de mí con antelación ya que odiaba las despedidas.

Al menos eso era lo que me imaginaba, porque no podía escuchar a Reneé, mis sentidos estaban puestos en la figura que no se distinguía entre la negrura de la habitación, en el hueco entre la puerta y la pared. La cual estaba casi segura de que me estaba observando con la misma intensidad que instantes anteriores.

-¡Bella!.

Di un respingo, y miré a Reneé confundida:

-¿Qué te pasa cielo?, estás ida y mírate, tienes las mejillas rojas y… -me puso una mano en la frente -¡santo dios!, estás ardiendo. Ahora mismo voy a llevarte al hospital.

Yo negué con rotundidad cogiéndola de los brazos e impidiendo que saliera de la habitación:

-Estoy bien mamá, es sólo que… –mi cerebro funcionaba a mil por segundo buscando alguna excusa creíble – estoy cansada, y algo resfriada. Tu misma lo has visto, este año se ha presentado demasiado friolero en Forks, más delo habitual y… -deseaba poder echarla ya de la habitación y volver a besar a Jacob -, bueno agradecería que me dejases dormir.

Reneé me miró indecisa, ella siempre había sido una total neurótica en temas de salud. Y dudaba que consiguiera sacarla de allí, sin al menos consentir que me pusiese el termómetro.

Pero, parecía que alguien de allí arriba se apiadó de mí, porque Reneé asintió nada convencida, me dio un beso en la cabeza, y desapareció de allí tan pronto como entró.

No me recuperé de la visita de Reneé, cuando sentí las manos grandes y ardientes de Jacob quitar mi pelo de mi cuello, y besarlo después con desesperación.

Estaba realmente sorprendida por lo directo que estaba siendo Jake.

Pero era normal.

Ya no era un niño, era un hombre… y parecía querer demostrármelo como fuera.

Iba perdiendo el control de nuevo, los besos de Jacob iban siendo cada vez más posesivos e intensos en mi cuello, e iba descendiendo. Pronto llegaría a mi hombro.

Cuando tuve que pararlo.

Quise hacerlo.

Aun no estaba preparada.

Reviews.

**"Lo cierto es que me siento feliz, no esperaba que tuviera aceptación el ff como dije anteriormente y me encanta que haya sufientes amantes de Jacob&Bella como para mantener a flote este barco. Agradezco la cantidad de reviews, gracias".**

LilyRiddle86: Pues entonces te ha pasado como a mí, siempre quise leerlo y tuve varios intentos para comprarlo pero nunca lo hacía. Hasta que me amenazaron XD jeje; y lo cierto es que no me arrepiento en absoluto de nada, es más te daré un dato interesanto, Eclipse -el 3 libro- superó al 7 de Harry Potter, ¡al último! Sólo para que te des cuenta de lo buenos que son . No te preocupes no borraré el ff, al menos por ahora, ¡besos y abrazos princesa!, adiós.

x.kerosene: Hummm, no te perdonaré jaja es broma. Lo cierto es que no es el lugar más adecuado, pero siempre que te sientas mal por lo que sea si te sirve de algo me tienes aquí para ofrecerte mi hombro. Y bueno, intentó plasmar los sentimientos todo lo mejor posible para que el lector los sienta a medida que avanza en la lectura; y puedo asegurarte que si le faltan tildes serán pocas porque no suelo ser de las que tiene MUCHOS errores, de todas formas gracias, siempre se agradecen estas llamadas de atención. Lo cierto es que mi orgullo se infló como un globo cuando leí que es una historia buena, aunque eso de un beta no lo tengo en mente. Jaja Alice Cullen Hale Black Kerosene ¿alguno más? Jaja, bueno desde aquí se te quiere, ¡besos, adiós!.

Orhen Shiy: Pues una pena que no suelas dejar comentarios, no lo comparto pero lo respeto eso es evidente sino no te contestaría al rr, y bueno no soy la única que pide rr, aunque al menos yo no suelo especificar cuántos quiero. Con uno o dos suelo conformarme... gracias por seguirme leyendo, ¡besos y hasta que dejes otro rr!.

Judit: Pues tan sólo espero que me sigas a partir de ahora, porque me agradan tus rr . Claro que lo seguiré, al menos por ahora. ¡Besotes, cuídate, adiós!.

RociRadcliffe: Jaja todas estamos enamoradas de Jacob y de Edward (admito que Emmett a mí siempre me ha gustado también), ¡besotes, adiós!.

Artilud: ¿Tu podrías recomendarme otros ff de Jacob y Bella? Es que no encuentro, quizá es porque soy mala buscadora XD voy a por agua al mar y no encuentro con eso te lo digo todo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

SiiL: Gracias jeje, no lo borraré. ¡Besos, adiós, cuídate!.

Kyon: Gracias, pues aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo gracias por el rr . ¡besos, adiós!.

Adri Cullen: Jeje, entonces este capítulo te ha debido de gustar aun más, ¿no? ¡es todo momentos Jake y Bella! jeje, besotes, cuídate, adiós.


	6. PELEAS

PELEAS:

Percibí las dudas de Jake en el mismo momento en que conseguí que dejara de besarme. Y un arrebato de cariño hacia él se paseó por mis entrañas.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? He… ¿he hecho algo mal?.

Yo sonreí sin poder evitarlo, y le cogí la cara con mi mano sana, acariciándole la mejilla:

-No es eso… yo… lo siento Jacob, aun no estoy preparada.

Jacob me miró totalmente incómodo por el silencio que se formó entre nosotros tras aquellas palabras mías, que tan sólo corroboraban una realidad. Pues yo aun no estaba preparada para perder la virginidad, y tampoco estaba segura de si quería hacerlo… había considerado durante tantísimo tiempo que el elegido para ello era Edward, que ahora, la simple idea de hacerlo con otro me resultaba extraña. Por eso, debía meditarlo.

-Lo siento. –murmuró Jacob sentándose más cómodamente –Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.

-¡No!. –soné tan desesperada que me dio vergüenza- No te vayas… no me dejes Jacob, quédate a mi lado. Te necesito.

Jacob volvió a sonreírme, llenándome de su amor por dentro y fuera de mi alma.

Yo me tumbé de costado, y palpe el hueco de mi lado en la cama, que era lo bastante grande como para que cupiese alguien tan grande como Jacob, que más bien parecía ser un gigante.

Él se tumbó a mi lado, quedando cara a cara.

Yo le sonreí agradecida, y tomé con mi mano sana la suya, entrelazando mis finos dedos con los suyos.

Jacob me acarició la misma mejilla que antes, y me robó un beso de los labios tan rápido que me pareció un espejismo.

-¿Qué piensas decirle a tu padre cuando me vea mañana aquí?. –me preguntó Jake con un tono burlón.

-Aun no lo sé, y no quiero saberlo todavía. Sólo quiero dormir, poder soñar en paz, sin miedo a caer…

Jacob me miró preocupado, borrando todo rastro de burla en su cara, y volvió a acariciarme la mejilla:

-Te quiero Bella, siempre te protegeré. Así que no debes temer más, porque –volvió a sonreír- haré un esfuerzo y dormiré contigo todas las noches que me dejes.

Solté una risotada, y me acurruqué en su pecho, con la cabeza encima. Escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

El cansancio comenzó a llegar.Y reparé en que aun estaba vestida, pero no quise moverme.

Su pecho ardiente me proporcionaba un calor axfisiante, pero que podía aguantar.

Me empezó a acariciar el pelo, y entonces me dormí…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Desperté antes del amanecer, los ronquidos de Jacob me impedían dormir a pierna suelta como siempre había hecho con Edward…

Se me abrieron los ojos como platos, había recordado a Edward sin arrepentirme después. Eso se podía considerar un muy buen comienzo, y posiblemente –si Jake seguía a mi lado-, llegaría a la meta antes de lo esperado.

Miré a mi izquierda en donde Jacob dormía algo despatarrado en la cama y con una expresión de felicidad en la cara.

Una ligera sonrisa se adueñó de mi boca, le envidiaba. Deseaba poder dormir toda una noche completa, pero al parecer todavía no era el momento.

Suspiré aburrida, y me moví queriendo incorporarme, pero el brazo musculoso de Jacob me lo impedía ya que me tenía abrazada de una manera un tanto extraña y a la vez bastante posesiva.

Arqueé fastidiada las cejas, e intenté zafarme del agarre pero no sirvió absolutamente de nada porque, cuando le quité el brazo de encima de mi pecho, Jacob se movió entre sueños volviendo a poner el brazo en la misma posición que antes.

Pensé en despertarle, pero se le veía tan relajado que me daba algo de pena. Por lo que me resigné y dejé que el brazo de Jake me agarrase de esa manera.

Giré mi cabeza hasta el cajón de la mesita de noche en el que estaba el regalo de Edward. Me mordí el labio con desesperación, deseaba poder acariciarlo y volvérmelo a poner en la pulsera junto al lobito de Jake, pero era algo que me dolería más que ayudarme...

Me tapé la boca con las manos y cerré los ojos con fuerza, impidiendo soltar un gemido y empezar a llorar.

Era imposible, nunca podría quitarme de la cabeza a Edward, jamás… y seguramente lo único que conseguiría hacer con Jacob sería crearle falsas esperanzas. Me odié a mí misma, y deseé como en tantas otras veces no haber nacido, hasta puede que quizás si no hubiese nacido Charlie y Reneé siguieran juntos.

Hubo un momento en que tuve que dejar de pensar en eso, porque mi cuerpo clamaba atención. Estaba totalmente sudorosa a causa del abrazo tan posesivo que Jake me estaba dando inconscientemente, y si seguía así, acabaría deshidratada.

Me moví suavemente al principio, pero al ver que a Jacob esos movimientos no le molestaban en absoluto, comencé a moverme con brusquedad llegando a crujirme la mano que me hizo ver estrellitas.

Era algo que yo, con mi fuerza humana no podría hacer, así que le pellizqué una de sus mejillas hincándole las uñas con fiereza.

Llegué a hacerle sangre, pero Jacob no se despertó.

Comencé a replantearme el morir deshidratada por ese abrazo, pero no quería una muerte tan patética como aquella y menos en esos momentos. Por lo que, me quité el cabestrillo de la mano volviendo a ver las estrellas, y con ambas manos –aguantando el dolor de la rota-, lo empujé consiguiendo librarme de su brazo encarcelador, e incorporarme.

Pero, no llegué siquiera a meterme la mano en el cabestrillo de nuevo, cuando Jake se sacudió violentamente haciendo vibrar toda la habitación y se despertó.

-¡Bella!. –bramó como si le hubieran golpeado.

Le chisté para que callara, y le tapé la boca con la mano sana indicándole silencio. Esperé unos segundos atenta a cualquier movimiento proveniente del descansillo, quizá habría despertado a Charlie… pero nada, no sucedió nada.

-¿Siempre te despiertas gritando?. –le pregunté con acidez sobándome la mano y recordando cómo me la fracturé.

Jacob soltó una honda risotada, creyendo que había sido un chiste más que un contraataque. –Es sólo que hubo un momento en que te sentí.

Sus palabras me rondaron unos segundos, y me volví aireada hacia él:

-¿Estabas despierto?.

Jacob se sentó como un indio en la cama y me miró fijamente:

-No, estaba durmiendo pero una parte de mí siempre está alerta.

Resoplé y volví a sobarme la mano:

-No me digas más, ¿tu parte lobuna?.

Jacob sonrió y me ayudó a meter mi mano en el cabestrillo con sus grandes manos que seguramente serían del mismo tamaño que mi cara:

-A todo esto, ¿Por qué tienes la mano fuera del cabestrillo?, no deberías sacarla si quieres que se cure rápido.

Rodé los ojos, y le miré con irritación:

-Gracias por el consejo, lo tendré en cuenta. Pero estaba intentando no morir deshidratada, gracias. –le repliqué todo lo seca que pude.

Jacob pareció atar cabos por su expresión pensativa, y después me miró con una sonrisa burlona:

-Eres una exagerada.

-Da gracias a que no dispongo de ningún bate de beisbol ahora, sino te abriría la cabeza con él.

Jacob amplió la sonrisa, y desentrelazó sus piernas quedando sentado normal, y se acercó hasta estar a mi lado:

-Dudo que lograras hacerme más que un pequeño chichón con un simple bate de beisbol.

Me comí una sonrisa, y le miré fingiendo seriedad –una seriedad que no tenía para entonces-:

-Dame alguna esperanza al menos, ¿no?.

Jacob arqueó una de sus espesas cejas bien delineadas, y me sonrió contagiándome:

-Bueno, siempre podríamos inten… -observé como su expresión risueña y burlona cambiaba a una seria y totalmente alerta cosa que me desconcertó.

-Jake, ¿Qué pasa?.

Pero Jacob no tenía en mente contestarme al menos esa vez, porque se puso en pie de un brinco que fue lo bastante ágil como para caer a dos metros de distancia de mí y la cama; miró a través de la ventana, lo cual me desconcertó todavía más ya que ésta estaba llena de vaho por la humedad que había provocado la llovizna anterior, y dudaba de que pudiese ver a través de la ventana sinceramente.

-Jake, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?. –volví a insistir esta vez posicionándome a su lado y colgándome de uno de sus brazos.

Al notar el contacto de mi piel con la suya, Jacob soltó un hondo suspiro, y me miró con dos grandes ojos oscuros:

-Debo irme, me llama.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿no se había acabado el peligro ya?.

-¿Sam?. –esperé a que él asintiese aunque yo ya sabía la respuesta – Pero, ¿sigue habiendo peligro?.

Jacob se alteró, y creció unos centímetros más o yo me encogí, llegados a ese punto no lo sabía. Porque me cogió la mano sana –la que estaba colgada de su brazo izquierdo-, y con delicadeza me soltó de él.

-No… no lo sé Bella. Pero debo ir, ¿lo comprendes, no?.

Me miró con ojos tristes, a lo que yo sentí un escalofrío. Asentí enfadada por el hecho de que tuviera que abandonarme, e instantes después, Jake abrió la ventana y desapareció dando un gran salto.

Y, entonces, cuando me hice a la idea de que no vería a Jacob más por un largo rato, y desechando la muy posible alarma de peligro de mi cabeza. Eché de menos a los Cullen, pero sobretodo a _él._

_Edward._

Cerré los ojos con fuerza masajeándome las sienes, un dolor punzante me entró de repente en la cabeza mareándome y provocándome ganas de vomitar.

Entonces comencé a pensar y pensar…

Los Cullen ya no estaban aquí, en Forks. Así que, si ocurría algo que tuviera que ver con seres mitológicos, seguramente tendría más posibilidades de acabar mal parada, yo y todos los demás. Porque, reconocía que los licántropos eran hábiles y fuertes, pero eran orgullosos y arrogantes y no querían aceptar que había peligros mucho mayores que unos cuantos vampiros a los que podían echar el diente y destrozar…

"Panda de licántropos adolescentes".

Y eché de menos a los Cullen como nunca antes los había echado, ni siquiera hacía un año y ya cuatro meses… los eché a todos de menos, a Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle y sobretodo a Alice y Edward.

_Alice._

Sentí un desagradable escalofrío recorrer mi espinazo, no había caído aún en si Alice habría visto mi reacción en… en la celebración junto con Edward. Y si le habría avisado; lo cierto es que no la miré por miedo a qué podría encontrarme en sus ojos cuando salía huyendo de la iglesia.

Resignada, me volví a acostar –a sabiendas de que no dormiría ni un instante-, pensando en Jacob y en sus hermanos licántropos. Con miedo por lo que podría haber sucedido o lo que pudiera estar por venir.

"Sólo queda esperar".

Y así lo hice…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Diez minutos después de haberme despedido de Phil y Reneé, me senté frente al teléfono. Decidida a esperar la llamada de Jacob, o su visita.

Ardía en deseos de saber algo.

-Bella, ¿esperas una llamada importante?. –escuché la voz de Charlie.

Me volví hacia él, y asentí:

-Jacob tiene que llamarme.

Me mordí el labio algo enfadada por la sonrisa que se formó en la boca de mi padre –con Edward nunca se había comportado así-, y me dolió… pero eso era ya parte del pasado, o quizá aun estaba muy reciente.

-Pues me parece que tendrás que ir tú, anoche por culpa de la lluvia, hubo un cortocircuito que dejó a todos los de La Push sin línea telefónica ni luz.

No me sorprendió sinceramente, la tecnología que tenían allí para la línea telefónica era más antigua que yo seguramente, y la verdad es que anoche llovió con fuerza.

-Ah, vale… gracias.

-De nada, sabes que me gusta que estés con el hijo de Billy.

De nuevo, lo odié por tratar así a Jacob y no a Edward como merecía ser.

-Ya… -no pude evitar usar el tono más sarcástico que me precedía en contadas ocasiones en las que estaba molesta de verdad –oye dime una cosa, ¿cómo sabías que esperaba una llamada de Jake?.

Charlie cogió una lata de refresco del frigorífico y me miró con ojos pícaros que me sonrojaron:

-Si pudieras verte la expresión cuando mencionamos a Jacob Black, créeme Bella, lo entenderías.

Rodé los ojos, y me levanté de la silla en la cual esperaba pacientemente a esa llamada que no se produciría nunca. Fui hasta la entrada, y cogí mi cazadora vaquera la cual era bastante fina pero no me importó, sólo deseaba ver a Jacob y enterarme de lo que pasaba cuanto antes.

Me despedí de Charlie, y corrí hasta mi vieja camioneta. La encendí como también la calefacción, y comencé el trayecto hasta La Push…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hacía menos frío en La Push, por lo que me sentí cómoda con la cazadora vaquera y apagué la calefacción del coche.

Aparqué la camioneta frente a la casa de Billy y Jacob, como siempre solía hacer siempre. Y salí directa a la casa.

Me sorprendió el no ver charcos en el suelo como en Forks –posiblemente no habría llovido ahí-, y llamé con el puño a la puerta dos veces y esperé.

Metí mi mano sana en el bolsillo de la cazadora mientras esperaba, y de pronto escuché el rugido metálico de la silla de ruedas de Billy, y sonreí. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Jacob, la verdad.

Billy abrió de un jalón tan brusco la puerta que di un salto hacia atrás asustada y con la mano en el pecho evitando que se me saliera el corazón. Billy tenía el semblante lleno de arrugas –más de las que recordaba-, y su melena cana estaba mal recogida en una coleta de caballo.

De pronto eché de menos la melena tan brillante de Jacob, y me dije a mí misma que le golpearía si volvía a rapársela en cuanto le creciese.

-Lo siento Bella, no pretendía asustarte. Mi movilidad es cada día más reducida.

Le sonreí quitándole hierro al asunto:

-No te preocupes, Billy. Venía a ver a Jacob, ¿sabes si está o dónde puedo encontrarle?.

La expresión sorprendida de Billy me desconcertó, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para escuchar sus palabras en vez de centrarme sólo en su expresión:

-No he tenido noticias de él desde anoche. –Billy intuyó los nervios a flor de piel que me recorrían, y se apresuró a añadir –No te preocupes, debe de estar con los chicos correteando como suelen hacer.

Me quedé quieta, asimilando las palabras de Billy.

_Correteando como suelen hacer._

¿Es que los licántropos corrían como perritos en un parque?, deseché esa visión imaginaria de mi mente. Y volví a preguntarle a Billy:

-¿Sabes si volverá pronto?.

Billy se encogió de hombros y me pareció que se le iban a salir de lo huesudos que se le entreveían de la camisa azul celeste que llevaba ese día.

-Vuelve a casa Bella, le diré a Jake que te llame cuando regrese.

Le miré extrañada, según mi padre no tenían ni línea de teléfono ni luz:

-¿Ha regresado ya la luz y la línea?.

Billy tardó en asentir, pero aun así lo hizo que fue lo importante.

-Gracias, espero su llamada. Adiós.

Billy me despidió con un movimiento de cabeza, y cerró la puerta con la misma brusquedad con la que la abrió, cerrándola prácticamente en mis narices.

Tenía la intención de caminar hasta mi coche, pero de repente alguien me asaltó por detrás asustándome.

-Creí haberte dejado claro que lo mejor para Jacob es que lo dejaras en paz, Bella. –me susurró la voz de Sam. Tan imponente como él.

Le miré asustada, y reculé unos pasos fijando una distancia considerable entre él, instantes después, aparecieron Quil, Embry y Leah –me sorprendió no ver a los demás-:

-Eso es algo entre él y yo. –le espetó con mordacidad.

Embry y Quil miraron a Sam algo nerviosos, sin embargo fue Leah la que me desconcertó porque me miró con tanta rabia que creí que podía morir por esa mirada:

-No, eso es algo que nos incumbe a todos, Bella. Así que te prohíbo ver a Jacob, o si no tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto como anoche.

Se me abrieron los ojos como platos, y odié a Sam por entre todas las cosas. Todo había sido una trampa:

-¡Qué le has hecho a Jake!. –quise saber.

No obstante, no fue él quien me contestó, sino Leah:

-No te equivoques Swan, Jacob y tu no estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Así que olvídate de una vez de él y vive tu vida rodeada de chupasangres que es como debe ser.

No sólo me sorprendió que me llamara por mi apellido, ya que hacía muchos años que nadie lo hacía; sino su tono de voz tan enfurecido.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar, y antes de dar media vuelta y echar a correr observé como Quil y Embry me miraban con pena.

Tropecé y caí una vez al suelo en el trayecto, y las fuertes manos de Quil me ayudaron a ponerme en pie.

-¿Tú estás de acuerdo con esto, no?.

Quil tan sólo bajó la mirada, pero eso me bastó para saber la respuesta. Me zafé de su agarre enfadada, y me encerré en la camioneta con brusquedad, encendí el escandaloso motor y di media vuelta a toda la velocidad que podía a sabiendas de que estaba siendo observada en todo momento.

Reviews.

**"¡Regresé por fin! Jaja sabía que este capítulo era como la miel que os había quitado de los labios, de todas maneras es muy posible que no sea lo que esperábais XD. ¡Espero vuestros comentarios, gracias por leerme!".**

Artilud: Jaja, lo hice aposta. Y bueno, entonces mi fanfic se puede considerar como el primero de esta pareja... qué triste, en fin espero que a partir de ahora se arriesguen a escribirlos. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Jaja yo sé que tu siempre estarás a mi lado, parecía que estábamos destinadas a conocernos XD. Y bueno, dime ¿conseguiste ya los libros?. ¡Besos, adiós princesa!.

yurii cullen: Gracias jeje, besos, adiós.

Adri Cullen: Lo sé jaja, y es posible que tu odio haya aumentado peligrosamente tras leer este capítulo, pero créeme es imprescindible para la trama. ¡Besos, adiós!.

SiiL: Sip, Jake ya es un hombre jeje. De todas formas nunca entendí porqué Bella lo veía como un niño, si tan sólo tiene un año menos que ella... besos, adiós.

Orhen Shiy: Jaja tienes razón, por lo menos en este ff. ¡Besos, adiós!.

RociRadcliffe: ¡Oh me halagas! Jeje, y la verdad es que si te pusiste así, lo cierto es que sí hay que dar gracias a quién sea que esté allí arriba por no ser asmática. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	7. DOLOR

DOLOR:

Mi corazón se desangraba.

La herida que creí haber empezado a sanar gracias a Jake, de nuevo estaba abierta de par en par, sangrando sin parar, llenándome el alma de dolor.

Llegué a casa de Charlie, y salí del coche a toda velocidad sin reparar en que dejaba la puerta abierta.

Entré del mismo modo a la casa, y prácticamente corrí con la misma fuerza que un huracán hacia mi habitación, ignorando las preguntas de mi padre y evitando derramar más lágrimas.

Me cerré en cuanto llegué, y me quedé unos segundos en la misma posición al lado de la puerta sin soltar el picaporte, esperando a que la rabia y el dolor desapareciesen.

Escuché el cantar de unos pájaros, y entonces estallé. Lloré con fuerza y empecé a dar patadas a todo lo que encontraba a mi paso descargando así mi frustración.

Poco a poco me quedé sin fuerzas, y me derrumbé en el suelo boca arriba; el pegar patadas sólo había valido para acabar con las pocas fuerzas que mi cuerpo retenía, y aun lloraba –pero más calmadamente-.

Poco a poco, me quedé sin lágrimas que derramar y sin palabrotas que soltar, entonces escuché como alguien llamaba insistentemente a la puerta.

_-¡Santo dios!, muchacho ¿Qué te ha pasado?._-escuché hablar a Charlie.

En otras circunstancias hubiera acudido a escuchar a la puerta, o puede que al descansillo. Pero me hallaba ahí, en el suelo tumbada, totalmente inerte –seguramente pareciendo más una muerta que una humana-, aunque llegados a este punto ¿qué más daba si parecía una muerta en vida? Ya no me importaba nada. O mejor dicho, no me quedaba nada que me debiese importar lo suficiente como para preocuparme de eso.

_-Tropecé en la ducha y me caí, ¿puedo ver a Bella?._

Ahora sí, mi corazón latió con ferocidad y noté arder la piel de mis mejillas, sacando fuerzas de no sé dónde me levanté, y abrí la puerta de mi habitación de un jalón. Bajé las escaleras a toda pastilla cogiéndome de la barandilla evitando caídas tontas, y fui directa a sus brazos.

Él debió de haberme oído, porque antes de que yo terminara de bajar las escaleras se volvió –estaba de espaldas- y me acogió entre ellos.

La calidez me abrazó.

Y me sentí viva otra vez.

Jacob me acarició la cabeza con delicadeza, y lo apreté con todas mis fuerzas, haciéndome daño en la mano.

Entonces, el carraspeo de Charlie nos sacó de nuestro mundo de luz, calor y amor.

-Creo que os dejaré a solas…

Ni siquiera le presté atención, tan sólo levanté la cara para sonreírle a Jake buscando su sonrisa. Pero, reparé en las heridas que surcaban su rostro.

-Te han herido. –le susurré.

Jacob asintió y se tocó con los dedos la herida más abierta que tenía. Su ceja sangraba lo suficiente para que yo me marease por ello, y no pude más que tambalearme hasta llegar a la cocina, y apoyarme en el fregadero.

-No es nada, sabes que sano rápido.

Una arcada me convulsionó el cuerpo, y sentí la mano de Jake posarse en uno de mis hombros:

-¿Te encuentras mal?.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, y como contestación le pasé un paño húmedo:

-Ponte esto en la herida.

Jake me miró algo confundido:

-Pero…

-¡Hazlo!. –no tuve más opción que ordenarle de mala manera, porque si no lo hacía seguramente vomitaría.

Causa y efecto.

Mi salida de tono fue suficiente para que Jake no rechistara y se pusiese el paño tapándose la ceja y así evaporando el olor de la sangre.

Tragué saliva sintiéndome mucho mejor, y le indiqué que se sentase a mi lado en la mesa.

-Han sido ellos, ¿verdad?.

La simple mirada llena de una pena que le tapaba con su manto lleno de dolor hasta a mí, se posó en sus ojos.

Chasqueé la lengua enfadada, y le cogí una de las manos a Jacob acariciándosela con ternura, haciéndole saber que aunque sus hermanos licántropos le habían hecho eso, yo seguí ahí.

-Sam detesta que quiera estar contigo. –susurró – Cree que es lo mejor para mí –chasqueó la lengua enfadado -, pero de lo que no se da cuenta es de que, sin ti estoy perdido, absolutamente perdido.

No pude evitar sentir un atisbo de remordimientos al rememorar momentos con Edward. Pero no quise centrarme en eso, y lo olvidé rápidamente abrazando a Jacob.

-Desahógate. –le insté.

Jacob estaba bastante mal, y deseaba que se confesara conmigo. Quería tener esa prioridad por estos momentos.

Él se removió entre mis brazos, y le solté.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y noté como si un látigo me golpeara el estómago.

-Yo sólo pretendía hacerle entender… -su voz pasó a ser entrecortada – pero lo único que he conseguido es pelearme con él.

Tragué saliva sin saber qué decirle, así que, volví a acariciarle la mano.

-¿No has pensado que quizá… lo único que quiere Sam es que te centres más en la –bajé la voz hasta que fue un susurro – manada?.

Jacob me miró confundido:

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, no soy el jefe.

-Porque no quieres. –le reclamé.

Jacob rodó los ojos y se levantó, paseándose nervioso de un lado al otro sin dejar de sostener el paño húmedo sobre la herida:

-No lo llegas a entender.

Alcé las cejas hasta que se juntaron y le miré atenta:

-Quiero hacerlo.

Jake suspiró, y dejó de dar vueltas. Se quitó el paño, y observé cómo la herida había desaparecido junto a todas las demás.

-Tengo miedo de _imprimarme _con alguien que no seas tú.

Entonces se me encendió una pequeña bombillita en el cerebro:

-Oh. –fue lo único que pude decirle.

Jacob caminó hasta quedar frente a mí, y me tendió una mano la cual acepté y me levanto hasta quedar frente a frente:

-Yo sólo… -estaba muy nervioso por lo que le apreté la mano – tengo miedo de mis instintos. Con todo lo que he tenido que pasar para que estemos como ahora –mi corazón se encogió -, no quiero perderlo por una tontería, eso es todo.

-La _imprimación_ no es una tontería Jake, sólo hay que preguntarle a Quil.

-Pues a mí me lo parece. –quiso concluir.

Yo hice una mueca contrariada, había dejado mucho por lo que hablar pero no quería obligarle.

-¿Quién de ellos te hizo eso?. –le señalé donde habían estado las heridas.

Jacob bajó la mirada avergonzado cosa que me desconcertó:

-Nadie realmente, he sido yo mientras venía corriendo hacia aquí. Cuando corría Sam me gritaba dentro de la cabeza –se señaló la cabeza -, y no me fijé por donde pisaba.

Me sentí aliviada y enfadada a la vez, si le hubieran hecho esas heridas sus hermanos, hubiese sido un punto a mi favor para enfrentarme a ellos. Aunque lo más posible fuera que me acobardase llegado el momento, por eso, di gracias a dios una vez más.

Dejé de pensar en todos los pros y los contras –sino me estallaría la cabeza-, y cogí el paño lleno de sangre de Jacob. A sabiendas de que estaba siendo observada por él –y por ello me sentía muy nerviosa-, fui hasta la lavadora y eché el paño tapándome la nariz.

-¿Te da asco la sangre?. –me preguntó sacándome de mis demonios "sangrientos" interiores.

Bufé como primera contestación, y me lavé las manos. Después me volví hacia él que me observaba como si fuese un bicho raro, y le sonreí con burla:

-Más o menos.

Jacob frunció el ceño, y su mirada se desvió hasta la mano en dónde tenía la cicatriz de media luna –todo por la maldita ponzoña-:

-¿Qué significa "más o menos"?.

Su tono de voz a la defensiva me desconcertó, y mi burla desapareció:

-Nunca he soportado su olor, me mareo… sé que es raro, pero siempre he sido un bicho raro.

El ceño de Jake fue desfrunciéndose, y entonces soltó una gran carcajada que hizo retumbar a las paredes.

Yo que me había alterado momentáneamente por su actitud desdeñosa a causa de mi problema con la sangre, le miré enfadada y le di un manotazo evitando que me tocara. Cosa que no hizo más que provocar que el volumen de sus risas subiese notablemente.

-Eres un completo idiota. –le espeté con veneno.

Jacob dejó de reírse, pero la sonrisa seguía ahí:

-Lo sé, por eso te enamoraste de mí, porque soy un completo idiota.

No pude reprimir una pequeña sonrisa:

-Es posible. –quise afirmar.

Jacob dio un paso más, y me beso la cabeza con cariño.

Yo tan sólo le capturé su cara con mi mano sana, y le besé en los labios queriendo olvidarme de todo y volar.

Jake al principio estaba sorprendido por mi atrevimiento ya que nunca había sido yo la que había tomado la iniciativa entre los dos, jamás. Pero, ya que éramos algo así como "amigos con derecho a roce", yo deseaba hacerle saber que le quería a mi lado.

Luego de un principio, Jacob profundizó el beso provocando que mi cuerpo sufriese una descarga. Y Jacob metió su lengua en mi boca, tardé unos instantes en corresponderle, pero aun así lo hice aumentando la intensidad del beso si era posible.

Mi mano subió hasta su cabeza, en la cual noté al tacto como el pelo estaba ya creciendo.

El aire faltó, y nos tuvimos que separar.

Observé como los labios de Jake estaban hinchados y que sus ojos volvían a ser dos volcanes que me abrasaban.

Sentí mariposas en el estómago, y desvié la vista de sus ojos hasta su cabeza:

-¿Por qué te rapaste otra vez?. –le pregunté evitando que volviese a besarme o cualquier otra cosa.

Jacob se pasó una mano por su cabeza y enrojecí al contemplar cómo sus ojos estaban puestos en mis labios, incitándome a besarle otra vez.

-¿No dijiste que te gustaba de las dos maneras?, qué más te da. –puntualizó con exactitud.

Como contestación solté un gruñido desde lo más hondo de mi pecho, y atisbé la cabeza de Charlie en el marco de la puerta, por lo que, le cogí de la mano y tiré de él.

Subimos las escaleras sin soltarnos de la mano –la cual por el calor de la mano de Jake me sudaba-, y le solté para abrir la puerta de mi habitación, le dejé pasar a él primero y cerré la puerta sin mirarle.

Sin embargo, Jacob debió confundirse con lo que yo pretendía al subirle de esa manera, que era que Charlie no metiese sus narices en nuestra conversación. Ya que, me volvió hacia él bruscamente y me besó sin dejarme objetar.

Mi cuerpo se doblegó a causa de semejante intensidad del beso, y no me caí gracias a que Jacob dejó de besarme para sujetarme por la cintura.

-…no. –jadeé.

Pero no sirvió de nada porque Jacob se hizo el sordo y atacó ahora a mi cuello plagándolo de besitos hasta llegar a la clavícula.

Me preguntaba para entonces si sería capaz de mantenerme en mi posición, y lo separaría de mi clavícula. Porque los besos que me estaba dando era un placer totalmente indescriptible que me elevaba al cielo y me bajaba a la tierra de sopetón para volverme a subir y bajar todo el rato.

Sus manos que se habían mantenido en todo momento en mi espalda, bajaron hasta mi cadera y me juntó hacia su cuerpo con ferocidad haciendo chocar a nuestros cuerpos. Y por ese choque tan brusco, mis pulmones se quedaron sin aire y me convulsioné tosiendo haciendo que Jake dejase de nuevo de besarme para sujetarme.

Quiso volver a besarme, pero posé mi mano sana en sus pectorales tan bien definidos que me volvían loca, y le paré gracias a eso:

-Te estás confundiendo Jacob, no es el momento. –le recriminé consternada.

Él me miró confundido, y se alejó de mí unos cuantos pasos:

-¿Necesito pedirte permiso para besarte?, ¡eso es una tontería!.

Yo resoplé enfadada, y me senté a orillas de mi cama mirándole fijamente:

-Es sólo… - suspiré agotada, el cansancio que había tenido antes volvía a apoderarse de mí con mayor fuerza – que aun no estoy preparada.

Jacob comenzó a respirar agitadamente, haciendo que su pecho bajara y subiese a gran velocidad:

-No, te equivocas, estoy más que seguro de que si hubiera sido el chupasangres te hubiese encantado y te hubieras rendido al placer.

Mi estómago fue perforado por un punzón.

Le miré totalmente asombrada y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas porque sabía la respuesta:

-Cállate. –le ordené tapándome los oídos y comenzando a llorar – No sabes de lo que hablas, ¡no sabes nada!.

Las pupilas de Jacob se dilataron y su cuerpo tembló, yo automáticamente me eché hacia atrás en la cama asustada. Esperando la transformación, pero esto nunca sucedió:

-Muy bien, no te preocupes. No volveré a molestarte más con mis tonterías,- me espetó con frialdad, pero al siguiente segundo pareció arrepentirse y su voz volvió a ser la de siempre- eso sí, deberías buscarte amigos con quien salir porque si no te vas a morir de la pena, es sólo un consejo.

Sin más qué decirme, abrió la ventana y saltó por ella.

Me quedé sin oxígeno de nuevo, no podía dejarle ir… le había vuelto a hacer daño.

Di un salto bastante exagerado perdiendo el equilibrio al tocar el suelo y cayéndome, me levanté con rapidez y corrí hasta la ventana abierta.

Me azotó con fiereza una oleada de aire que revolvió mi pelo encrespándolo, pero no me importó en absoluto.

No lo veía por ninguna parte.

Cerré la ventana volviendo a sentirme sola y desamparada, y me dejé caer hasta el suelo con la mirada fija en el lobito de la pulsera, preguntándome si Jacob era de verdad el adecuado para estar conmigo, o más bien, si yo era la chica adecuada para él…

Reviews.

**"Bueno la cosa se pone más complicada... Bella es tan testaruda y Jacob tan inestable que realmente parecen tontos. Y creo que todos "amamos" a Leah tanto como para que acabe siendo mordida por un vampiro (al menos yo la odio); ¡gracias por los rr! Besos a todos, y ahora sí, reviews":**

Artilud: Tienes razón, pero Leah... en fin jaja. Es ciertamente impropio, porque si te fijas la pareja de Jacob&Bella es la pasional con altibajos y complicaciones que a todos nos trae de cabeza, aunque te digo una cosa, si piensas escribir ten por seguro que yo seré una de tus fieles lectoras porque hay que apoyar a los pocos (por no decir ninguno salvo éste) ff de Jake y Bella que se consideren ff no song fics (que por cierto no me agradan demasiado), ¡un beso, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Una vez más, amiga mía estás en lo cierto. Jaja a ver si me espias desde las sombras... Y verás, Bella se fracturó la mano arreándole a Jacob un puñetazo porque se atrevió a besarla sin su consentimiento en Eclipse, los hombres lobo o licántropos como quieres referirte a ellos, son duros. Por lo que Bella se rompió la mano y Jacob no sintió más que un leve cosquilleo, y le aconsejó que utilizase algo duro como un bate de beisbol la próxima vez que quisiese pegarle; ciertamente ese es uno de mis capítulos favoritos en Eclipse por la reacción de Charlie, Edward y sobretodo el desparpajo de Jacob jajaja. Y bueno, créeme cuando te digo que las historias que has leído (mías), son las que se pueden llamar eso, historias. Porque las demás son horribles, en fin empezaba y era un trasto, pero voy mejorando como todos. Cuánto antes te leas los libros mejor, porque verás, están por sacar la película y como sabes va a ser más boom que todas las de Harry Potter, la gente se ha olvidado de Harry por Crepúsculo antes incluso de que salga, así que si puedes leerte al menos el primer libro antes de que salga la peli, sería mejor para ti -sólo es un consejo-. ¡Cuídate princesa, besos, adiós!.

Adri Cullen: Jaja pues aquí tienes qué pasó con Jacob, y yo más bien diría que la que es ¡arg! Es Leah, creo que vamos a procesarle todos mucho "amor" ¬¬. ¡Besos, adiós!.

RociRadcliffe: Jaja el sueño pesado puede ser como bien creías el tuyo, éste es más bien el sueño del muerto XD; prácticamente hay que revivirlo para despertarle. Los licántropos ya sabes que son inmaduros e inestables emocionalmente, y aunque Sam sea el que tiene la cabeza mejor amueblada también tiene "típicos momentos de locura transitoria", pero bueno ya veremos cómo se va desarrollando todo. Gracias chamita por lo de que está super el ff, ¡besos, cuídate!.

Judiit: Jaja, hagamos un club anti-licántropos-tontos. Tendríamos seguidores, seguro. Creo que tú y yo vamos a congeniar muy bien, porque con lo poco que has dejado claro que sientes en el rr que enviaste, yo estoy completamente deacuerdo contigo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

SiiL: Sip, Jacob fue muy tierno -a su manera- quedándose con Bella, aunque lo malo fue el despertar, jeje pero eso son anécdotas. ¡Besos linda, adiós!.


	8. ESPERANZA

ESPERANZA:

Había pasado ya una semana desde lo de Jacob y todavía no me hacía a la idea de que él ya no me contestaba las llamadas ni los e-mails.

Más de una vez me había replanteado la posibilidad de escribirle una carta –no sería tan mala idea-, pero ¿Qué pondría en ella?.

"Jake te echo de menos, por favor vuelve a hablarme".

Sería una completa idiotez, porque seguramente en cuanto viese el remitente, aventaría la carta por la ventana.

Sin embargo, también sabía que si no me arriesgaba de alguna forma e iba a por él, me moriría… me faltaba ya muy poco para caer en el abismo monstruoso del cual salí gracias a él.

Lo amo ahora más que nunca, quizá hasta igual que a Edward.

Solté un hondo y pesado suspiro liberando a mi cuerpo de un peso que llevaba encima, necesitaba hacer algo… pero, ¿el qué?. Ir a su casa sería también algo estúpido, porque seguramente no me abriría la puerta.

Me odié a mí misma.

"Yo soy el monstruo".

Quería llorar pero no encontraba el agua salada dentro de mí.

Estaba seca.

Ya no tenía nada, ni siquiera agua que echar. Era todo tan patéticamente doloroso que escocía más que una estaca en el corazón.

-¿Bella?.

Alcé la cabeza para encontrarme con mi padre, éste llevaba en una mano una lata de cerveza y en la otra el periódico deportivo que siempre leía:

-¿Sí?. –mi tono de voz fue demasiado seco, cosa que echó algo para atrás a Charlie, pero seguro que pensó que si ya había empezado a hablar, lo mejor sería seguir:

-Sé que no debería meterme en tu relación con el hijo de Billy pero, ¿no crees que deberías ser menos caprichosa y abrirle tu corazón?.

Mis ojos se salieron de las órbitas:

-No te ofendas papá, ¿tú hablando de amor?, gracias pero no quiero seguir escuchando esto. –le quise cortar mostrando mi mejor sonrisa sardónica.

Pero ni mi sonrisa ni mi tono lo consiguió parar:

-Ese chico te quiere Bella, dale una simple oportunidad, ni siquiera se la has dado.

Comencé a enfurruñarme:

-¡Sí que lo hice!. –contraataqué.

Charlie rodó los ojos y dejó el periódico deportivo abierto por la página de motociclismo encima de la mesa:

-Muy bien, se la diste, perfecto pero dime una cosa. ¿Estabas todo el tiempo al cien por cien? Quiero decir, cada vez que estabas en compañía de Jacob estabas atenta a él en todo momento sin pensar en… el otro. –a leguas se notaba que a Charlie le estaba gustando esta charla tanto como a mí.

Pero lo que no comprendía es que, si le incomodaba hablar de esto. ¿Por qué seguía?.

Mi estómago de repente pesó como trescientos kilos o más, Charlie había dado en el clavo como pocas veces lo hacía:

-Eso… eso es un golpe bajo, no es tan fácil.

Charlie asintió sin perder la dureza de sus ojos ni un instante:

-Debes ser honesta y sincera Bella, me atrevería a decir que te da miedo aceptar que, Jacob Black es el chico que más feliz te va a hacer. Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Me sentí ofendida, estaba cuestionando mi amor hacia Edward y eso no se lo permitiría:

-¿Estás insinuando que Edward sólo fue un capricho?. –por primera vez decía su nombre abiertamente.

Charlie y hasta yo misma, nos sorprendimos por la escasa importancia que le di a ese nombre. Y me replanteé lo que mi padre acababa de decirme:

-Tómatelo como prefieras, pero la verdad está ahí. Sólo tienes que pensarlo con detenimiento, la verdad a veces es más dura de lo que queremos afrontar.

Shockeada era la palabra exacta para el estado en el que estaba tras escuchar las palabras de Charlie.

-Gracias, pero como he dicho antes no quiero seguir hablando de esto papá.

Charlie asintió, y me acarició una de las mejillas para después coger otra lata más de cerveza del frigorífico y desaparecer con el periódico en la mano.

No sé cuánto estuve ahí parada, incapaz de moverme ni un ápice. Totalmente consternada por las hondas palabras que me había dicho mi padre con acierto.

El tiempo escapó de mi realidad.

Cuando reaccioné ya no había apenas luz por la ventana, pero no me importó en absoluto. Cogí las llaves de mi camioneta y sin despedirme de Charlie, salí apresuradamente directa a La Push…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Por sorprendente que parezca estando a diez grados, estaba sudando. Mis nervios me controlaban y gracias a eso no hice nada estúpido en el camino hacia La Push. Mis sentidos estaban puestos en el volante y en llegar lo antes posible.

Por fin, di la vuelta a la última curva que ostentaba el camino, y detuve la camioneta donde siempre –prácticamente se podía considerar que ese ya era el lugar predilecto de mi camioneta-. Bajé corriendo, y nada más llegar a la puerta llamé insistentemente con el puño haciéndome daño.

Tomé aire en el transcurso de tiempo que tardó en abrirme.

Aunque no era él.

Billy se mostró extrañamente relajado con mi visita sorpresa, es más, me sonreía:

-¡Bella!, ¿Cómo estás?.

Estuve a punto de contestarle que qué le importaba, pero teniendo en cuenta que eso sería una grave falta de educación hacia el padre de Jake y uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre, forcé una sonrisa amistosa y le contesté con un tono falsamente animado:

-Bien, gracias. Billy, ¿sabes si Jake está? Necesito hablar con él, es importante.

La sonrisa de Billy se ensanchó, cosa que me hizo empezar a pensar que me estaba ocultando algo:

-No está aquí, está en el centro.

Me sorprendió en un principio esa información, porque desde que Jacob se había convertido en un licántropo, rara era la vez que podía ir al centro a divertirse con sus amigos –que precisamente eran sus hermanos licántropos-.

-Gracias, creo que iré a ver si lo veo. Aun no es demasiado tarde, adiós Billy.

-Como prefieras, -yo asentí y comencé a irme -¡dile a tu padre que le espero el próximo sábado!, él sabe a qué me refiero.

Volví a asentir, y apresuré el paso por si se le ocurría algo más que me detuviese…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Aparqué el coche en el único sitio libre que divisé, al ser domingo estaba todo petado de coches y motos.

No sabía que viviera tanta gente en Forks.

Anduve caminando por todo el paseo central, mirando a todos los sitios. Pareciendo una autentica lunática seguramente, cuando alguien me llamó sacándome de mis pensamientos:

-¡Bella, cuánto tiempo!.

Se me formó una gran sonrisa al ver a Mike, y no evité que me abrazase:

-Sí, el suficiente como para que te vea más alto. –le piqué divertida.

Mike soltó una risotada un tanto cargante por mi comentario, y observé que no sólo estaba más alto y un tanto desgarbado sino que había dejado de llevar el pelo revuelto para volverlo a tener de punta. Cosa que agradecí internamente, al menos alguien había dejado de interesarse por Edward.

-Hubo muchas veces en las que quise llamarte para saber cómo estabas, pero al final siempre me cortaba… -Mike paró de hablar, me di cuenta de que pareció molesto consigo mismo. E intuí que se había callado a tiempo de decir algo que seguramente me hubiese dolido:

-Sí… bueno ahora sabes que estoy bien. –quise concluir, pero Mike me sonrió y me siguió hablando:

-Tienes razón, me preguntaba, ¿quieres dar una vuelta o algo?. –su tono de voz sugirió algo más que dar una simple vuelta.

Suspiré evitando resoplar fastidiada, ¿nunca se rendiría? Qué pesado era:

-Gracias Mike, de verdad. Pero estoy buscando a Jacob, que por cierto ¿lo has visto?.

Su sonrisa coqueta desapareció, creí que era porque le había plantado otra vez. Pero estaba equivocada:

-… sí.

Una renovada alegría me aceleró el pulso:

-¡Genial!, ¿Dónde?.

Los ojos de Mike me miraron raros:

-¿Estás saliendo con él?.

Dejé de sonreír, para mirarle algo enfadada:

-¿Eso importa?.

Mike arqueó una de sus cejas:

-Lo cierto es que a mí no, pero seguramente a ti sí.

Me quedé desconcertada por tal contestación:

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

Mike se acercó un paso más, quedando demasiado cerca de mí para mi gusto:

-Bella, acabo de ver a ese tío con otra, y no estaban precisamente hablando.

Mis ojos ahora sí que se salieron de las órbitas, debía estar en un error. Jacob jamás me haría eso, jamás.

Aun así, no pude reprimir las lágrimas que sorprendentemente acosaron mis ojos, Mike me miró preocupado:

-No puede ser él, no has visto bien.

Mike se encogió de hombros, y señaló tras él con la mano a uno de los pubs más escondidos que daba a la plaza.

Me quedé de piedra sinceramente, dentro de mi cabeza no cabía la mera posibilidad de que Jacob estuviese con otra chica en un pub precisamente. Era imposible.

-Si quieres te acompaño. –se ofreció.

Yo negué rápidamente con la cabeza:

-Gracias, pero creo que prefiero ir sola. –concluí con la mejor de mis sonrisas aunque por dentro me comiesen los nervios.

Mike se mostró ahora más frío, y se separó de mi no uno sino tres pasos quedando entre nosotros mucha distancia:

-Vale, como quieras. Pero ya sabes que yo siempre estaré a tu disposición.

Asentí sin dejar de sonreírle, y ciertamente me sentí algo aliviada al ver que daba la vuelta y se alejaba con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada en el suelo.

-No, no eres tú. –me susurré intentando convencerme.

Por lo que, di media vuelta siguiendo recto, dejando atrás ese pub…

Media hora después, cansada de tanto caminar, volvía sobre mis pasos ya sin esperanza. No lo había visto, y encima la idea del pub me rondaba por la cabeza mareándome.

Quise no mirar las grandes letras escarlata que llamaban la atención a simple vista, pero fue imposible. Miré y me sentí de repente necesitada de entrar.

Chasqueé la lengua enfadada por el debate que se formó dentro de mí, debía entrar y creer a Mike, o lo que tendría que hacer es confiar más en él y volver a mi casa.

Todo era un caos.

Mis ojos volvieron solos hacia las letras, y atraída por ellas. Finalmente crucé la calle y entré.

Nada más franquear la puerta y a un cachitas en la puerta (el portero), me tapé los oídos por el volumen de la música –no estaba acostumbrada a esos sitios-, y mascullé maldiciones al ver a tanta gente congregada en medio de la pista de baile bailando unos con otros como perros en celo.

Empecé a dar media vuelta feliz de no haberlo visto, cuando de repente mis ojos dieron con las gigantes siluetas de tres chicos en la pared.

Mi corazón se aceleró.

Me dije a mi misma "tranquila", y seguí con la mirada las siluetas. Con lo primero que di es con tres espaldas muy anchas, y después… con la cabeza rapada, en la cual se vislumbraba ya algo de pelo, de uno de ellos.

Mi corazón era un tambor que me hacía daño en el pecho y costillas, aun así, bajé las escaleras ya que seguía en la entrada. Dispuesta a acercarme para ver si era realmente él, aunque era evidente que no había duda.

Choqué contra muchos que estaban bailando, e incluso negué ante el ofrecimiento de bailar con uno de ellos. Y seguí caminando hasta que me encontré a poca distancia de ellos.

Agudicé la vista ya que el oído era imposible.

Y esperé pacientemente a que alguno de ellos se diera la vuelta, o que se moviesen lo suficiente para ver su perfil.

La adrenalina me corría como un caballo de carreras por las venas del cuerpo, haciéndome de nuevo sudar. Aunque quizá era por el calor que hacía allí dentro.

No fue ninguno de ellos quien dio media vuelta, sino que, apareció de la nada una cabellera negra como el azabache y muy bonita, y se colgó del brazo de uno de ellos –no podía ver sus cabezas por la multitud de gente que había, así que no diferencié de quién se colgaba con esa manera tan posesiva-.

Ella que estaba de perfil, se volvió un poco más. Y mi corazón ya posiblemente si no estuviera encarcelado entre piel y carne habría saltado al suelo.

Era Leah.

Tragué saliva con dificultad, y justo entonces el chico que estaba al lado del que se había colgado Leah, se alejó de ellos.

_Quil._

Vislumbré a Embry, y ya no me quedaba ninguna duda. Porque dudaba que fuera Sam, o incluso Seth.

Las lágrimas cayeron.

Leah dejó de colgarse de su brazo para abrazarse a él, y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Jake.

Y lo que más me dolió fue que él no hizo nada para impedírselo.

No quería ver más, no lo necesitaba.

Di media vuelta y desaparecí, Jake había elegido ya su camino…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Llevaba dos días sin comer, sin ánimos si quiera de bajar de mi habitación. Charlie estaba preocupado al máximo, e intentaba hacerme comer como podía.

Pero es que mi estómago estaba tan cerrado como mi corazón.

Me había dado cuenta de que, no es que estuviese roto, no, sino cerrado a cal y canto.

El techo de mi habitación para entonces me parecía la cosa más interesante del planeta que me rodeaba, una vez más me odié por dejar plantado a Edward en el altar.

Era tal el odio, que deseaba morir por inanición en ese mismo momento. Ya que era la muerte más horrible que se me antojaba para entonces.

Bebí un sorbo de la botella de agua que rescaté de uno de mis cajones, y me acomodé mejor en el suelo –estaba tumbada boca arriba-, quizá mi destino era sufrir.

Sufrir durante toda mi vida, y morir de la manera más horrible.

_Sola._

Yo estaba sola, pero porque lo había elegido en contra de mi voluntad.

"Tonta, inmadura y egoísta".

Eso es lo que era.

Mi parte masoquista salió a flote, y deseé por unos instantes que Jake y Leah estuvieran juntos para yo sufrir por no saber valorar a Jacob.

Cerré los ojos cansada, y la música de ese horrible pub junto con la imagen de Leah abrazada a Jake se me repetía una y otra vez, plagándome de heridas mi alma, ya de por sí maltratado.

Comencé a pensar, y acabé con una tonta sonrisa en los labios, Edward había hecho todo lo posible para que no muriese de alguna u otra forma… menuda pérdida de tiempo más terrible.

Quizás inconscientemente era lo que yo buscaba, mi muerte.

Total, ya no me retenía gran cosa aquí. Seguramente Reneé se recompondría gracias a Phil pronto, y Charlie no me echaría demasiado en falta estando con sus amigotes.

Me incorporé con esfuerzo, y me quedé sentada sobre mi coxis en el suelo, abrazada a mis rodillas, balanceándome sin cese pareciendo una loca.

Solté una honda carcajada al imaginarme con la camisa de fuerza, seguramente me quedaría fatal como la mayoría de mi ropa. Pero era otra opción…

Oí el timbre de la entrada, y luego unas voces que se me hicieron conocidas.

_-Gracias por venir, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Y a ti también._

Esa fue la voz de mi padre, agudicé el oído:

_-No te preocupes, es mi trabajo. Y ahora dime, ¿Dónde está Bella?._

Abrí los ojos al máximo, así que todo iba conmigo…

Sin fuerzas siquiera para levantarme, esperé a que subiesen y entraran en mi habitación.

Precavido, Charlie llamó a la puerta a la espera de mi contestación. Yo tan sólo suspiré, y resignada le dejé entrar:

-Adelante. –acepté a regañadientes.

Yo, que tenía la vista puesta en el suelo. Di de repente con tres pares de zapatos, subí la mirada hasta sus caras, y me sentí de repente sorprendida. Tanto, que cogí fuerzas y pude levantarme:

-¿Qué haces aquí?.

Reviews.

**"¡Hola!, supongo que ahora mismo pensaréis, qué pesada es esta podría ponerle las cosas más fáciles... y entonces es cuando yo digo, lo siento pero eso sería dejar de ser yo. De todas formas tengo los tres capítulos siguientes a este, escritos. Y puedo asegurar que la cosa se pondrá aún más interesante. No puedo adelantar nada, pero no os arrepentiréis de seguir leyendo. Y quién sabe, puede que los Cullen vuelvan a Forks... ¡gracias por leerme!".**

Artilud: Sí, así lo ves tu y yo, y seguramente la mayoría. Pero ha aparecido un tercero en discordia por parte de Jacob, así que Bella tendrá que ponerse las pilas. Es evidente que tenemos que apoyarnos las Jacobinas (lo sé un nombre desastroso), cuando escribas, me avisas y yo te leo. ¡Un beso!, adiós.

bella swan: Es algo complicado la verdad, porque hay escritores que piensan que quitando de la historia a uno de los dos (ya sea Edward o Jacob) el ff irá mejor... personalmente pienso que eso es ignorar un problema que Stephenie Meyers creó en su novela. Existe ese triángulo amoroso y hay que aceptarlo ya te guste más el vampiro o el licántropo, pero existe. De todas maneras cada uno tiene su forma de escribir y yo no soy nadie para meterme con ella ni mucho menos; jaja me encanto tu "beso de sangre" yo lo máximo que puedo darte es un abrazo de loba y un beso de vampira (sin sagre) jaja aunque no sé si podré controlar mis instintos depredadores. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Judiit: Jajaja, es que si lo analizamos bien, Jacob sería la media naranja de Bella. Pero ella quiere más a Edward así que a aguantarse jaja, menos aquí claro está. Un besito!, cuídate, adiós.

SiiL: Bueno ahora he metido una complicación más, que es Leah, a la que estoy segura que todos le procesamos un GRAN amor ¬¬. Y sí, más adelante como es normal y totalmente habitual las cosas volverán a ser... pero, ¿no te gustan estas complicaciones? A mi me encanta ponerlas, puedo llegar a extremos inimaginables para seguir con tríos amorosos o no sé... jaja soy mala y encima estoy loca así que yo creo que tenemos ff para rato. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Arsa: Te tengo que dar las gracias no sólo por leer el ff del tirón (que también :), sino por haberme dado varias ideas... quizá sin darte cuenta, inconscientemente, has encauzado el ff hasta otro final que yo no tenía pensado pero que es mejor. Espero tu opinión jaja, ¡besos adiós!.

danicullen: Pues por ahora no entra Edward... pero no sé yo si en un futuro próximo... no sé, no sé. El tiempo dirá, de todas formas tu ponte en la piel de Bella, ¿realmente podrías olvidar a Edward tan facilmente? Por lo menos yo no, sin embargo no te preocupes que Edward empezará a salir menos a partir de este capítulo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Adri Cullen: Pues me pones entre la espada y la pared... la imprimación es algo complicado, y no estoy segura de qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de Meyers, pero... desde mi punto de vista, no, no creo que esté imprimado de Bella porque si recuerdas es algo totalmente animal, es un instinto por así decirlo que domina a los licántropos. Y si hubiese estado imprimado, hubiera sido capaz de matar a Edward, seguro. Besos linda, adiós.

RociRadcliffe: ¡Sí, jaja! Tuvimos un batido con los siguientes ingredientes: angustia, dolor, esperanza, amor, tristeza y por último ¡desastre!. Pero yo me lo tomé bien agusto, me supo bien jaja. Besos, cuídate, adiós.


	9. NUEVO CONCEPTO

NUEVO CONCEPTO:

Esperé a que Sam me contestara cruzada de brazos y a la defensiva, ignorando la mirada peligrosa que me dedicaba Charlie por mi falta de educación:

-He venido porque tu padre me lo ha pedido. –concluyó con las cejas juntas.

Yo le dediqué una mirada envenenada a Charlie, y reparé en la presencia del médico que los acompañaba. Éste era el mismo que me atendió aquél fatídico día hacía ya un año y unos meses, cuando Edward me abandonó.

-No es necesario ningún médico, estoy bien. –quise asegurar sonando demasiado obvia.

Charlie rodó los ojos y se encaminó hasta quedar a mi lado, de repente me sentí muy pequeña entre esos tres hombres:

-Entonces te dignaras a contarme qué es lo que ha pasado para que te comportes de esta manera.

Comencé a enfadarme. ¿Es que Charlie pretendía dejarme en ridículo?:

-No es de tu incumbencia. –mascullé entre dientes.

Charlie ignoró mi contestación, porque me preguntó directo al grano:

-¿Qué pasó el domingo, Bella?.

Palidecí, y desvié la mirada de la de Charlie incapaz de sostenérsela:

-Nada. –quise concluir.

Charlie chasqueó la lengua:

-No me gusta que me mientas, además lo haces fatal.

-Papá, creo que esta conversación la podemos mantener en privado. –le recriminé avergonzada.

Charlie pareció no estar deacuerdo por el brillo peligroso de sus ojos, pero no dijo nada:

-Bien, ahora dejarás que te examinen.

Enrojecí al ver como el médico se quiso acercar a mí:

-Estoy bien.

-Bella. –me advirtió la autoritaria voz de Charlie.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared, por lo que no me quedaba otra:

-¡Arg!, está bien.

Diez minutos después, el médico ya me había examinado la lengua, los ojos, los oídos, el corazón y se quedaron tanto él como Charlie más tranquilos.

Estaba bien.

Comenzaron a salir, y atisbé una disculpa en los ojos de Charlie, pero que quise ignorar.

-Bella. – me llamó Sam sorprendiéndome –A Emily le encantaría volver a verte, casi siempre me pregunta por ti.

Me quedé helada, ¿no se suponía que era Sam quien no quería que me acercase a Jake?, pues acercarse a Emily implicaría acercarme a Jacob:

-No te entiendo –comencé -, ¿no querías que no me acercase más a vosotros?.

Sam entrecerró los ojos hasta que fueron dos rendijas:

-No exactamente, sólo quería que comprendieras que tu y Jacob no estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Pero no me refería a que no pudieras estar con nosotros.

-Claro, siempre y cuando no sea con Jake. –acoté enfadada.

En los labios de Sam se dibujó una mueca que más bien me pareció una ¿sonrisa?:

-Ve a vernos cuando quieras, y si es pronto mejor. No sé ya qué excusa darle a Emily, un día de estos me estallará la cabeza.

Lo observé marcharse, y tardé en reaccionar. Para cuando bajé las escaleras, ya se habían ido.

-¿Piensas comer?. –me sacó de mis pensamientos la voz de mi padre.

Le miré aburrida:

-¿Harás tú la comida?.

En los labios de Charlie se formó una gran sonrisa que ciertamente me contagió:

-Si quieres.

Yo negué automáticamente con la cabeza:

-No, prefiero hacerla yo. Ingerir comida chamuscada no está entre mis prioridades hoy papá, lo siento.

Charlie soltó una carcajada, y se fue a ver la televisión mientras yo sacaba del congelador pescado y más pescado…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Comer me hizo bien, sentí un arranque de fuerza y adrenalina que hacía mucho no experimentaba.

Y lo vi todo desde otro concepto.

A Leah era evidente que le gustaba Jake, pero no estaba segura de poder afirmar lo contrario. Por lo que, podría luchar por él.

Desde otro punto de vista, la aparición de Leah no había hecho más que reforzar mi amor hacia Jacob, de eso estaba tan segura como de que aún no había olvidado a Edward.

Y quizá nunca consiguiese hacerlo…

Repentinamente la idea de visitar a Emily se me hizo como la idea más estupenda que se me había pasado por la cabeza en bastante tiempo. Así que, recogí de la secadora mi cazadora, la planché con rapidez y tras despedirme de Charlie, monté en mi camioneta directa a la casa de Sam y Emily…

Me costó llegar, pero lo logré.

Llamé con efusividad al timbre de la preciosa casita de Sam y Emily, y segundos después, precisamente Emily me abría y me abrazaba contenta.

-¡Bella, me alegra verte! Estaba siempre preguntando por ti, ¿Qué tal te va?.

Noté que Emily se mostraba más abierta de lo habitual, posiblemente fuese porque se enteró de lo de mi fallida boda con Edward, y pretendía mostrarse comprensiva.

En otro momento me hubiese rehusado, pero lo necesitaba:

-Bastante bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?, Sam me ha contado que preguntabas por mi todos los días, me siento como una famosa. –terminé diciéndole con cierto sarcasmo.

Emily me sonrió, y me invitó a sentarme en el cómodo sofá, al parecer estábamos solas:

-Estoy bastante sola Bella, y te había comenzado a considerar una amiga.

Le sonreí de vuelta, y me acomodé mejor en el sofá, sintiéndome extrañamente a salvo y como en casa:

-Vaya, gracias… es probablemente lo más bonito que me han dicho desde hace bastante tiempo.

Emily soltó una carcajada por mi comentario irónico. Y se levantó del sofá:

-¿Te apetece comer algo?, estoy preparando la comida, los chicos están por venir.

De repente toda la paz se fue al garete, no me importaba que aparecieran de pronto los chicos, siempre y cuando Leah y Jacob no estuviesen entre ellos.

Nunca había odiado a alguien, pero Leah estaba consiguiendo el primer puesto en el ranking. Y en cuanto a Jake… no me sentía aún del todo preparada para encararlo.

-Oh… -intenté buscar una excusa en mi atolondrado cerebro – lo cierto es que he comido hace poco rato –observé que Emily se veía feliz estando yo a su lado, quizá era yo la única compañía femenina que sabía el secreto que les llevaba de cabeza a todos ellos, y entonces eso me convertía en la chica que sabía de su secreto - ¿Quieres… quieres que te ayude?.

No podía irme súbitamente dejándola ahí, en esos momentos odiaba no ser cruel.

-¡Gracias Bella! Lo cierto es que voy retrasada. Ya sabes que estos chicos no comen cualquier cosa, sino gran cosa.

Sonreí al recordar la única vez que estuve allí viéndolos comer como fieras toda la comida que Emily les había preparado con amor.

Y mientras yo empanaba los filetes, comencé a darle vueltas a cómo era posible que Emily y Leah fuesen familia… eran tan distintas.

Dejé de pensar en ello, y me centré en mi trabajo. Y cuando estaba terminando de empanar el décimo filete, noté cómo algo me caía en mi brazo derecho.

Harina.

Miré a Emily que estaba tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, a la par que cogía un trapo y me limpiaba el brazo en cuestión:

-Perdóname, soy torpe…

Noté un tono algo pícaro en su voz, como provocándome. Por lo que, sin saber cuál sería su reacción, le aventé un poco de pan rallado al pecho.

Emily bajó la vista hasta su pecho, y después se volvió hacia mí con una extraña expresión que me hizo reflexionar y avergonzarme por la actitud que había tenido.

Iba a disculparme, cuando Emily me lanzó un puñado de harina y de regreso yo le lance otro de pan rallado.

Comenzamos a reír descontroladamente mientras seguíamos nuestra "pequeña guerra", manchando toda la cocina.

Éramos dos amigas que se divertían sin pensar en otra cosa.

Éramos felices…

No había obligaciones ni problemas, sólo estábamos nosotras dos.

Comencé a asfixiarme por reír tanto, sin dejar de lanzarle pan rallado a Emily y ella harina a mí. Seguramente estaría blanca, mientras que ella parecía haber contraído una enfermedad que le dejaba la piel rugosa y de un color extraño.

No podíamos parar de reír como dos niñas.

Cuando escuchamos un carraspeo de garganta. Ambas paramos de lanzarnos harina y el pan rallado, para afrontar la extraña mirada que nos dedicaban Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth y… Jacob.

Noté mis mejillas arder, pero gracias a las toneladas de harina que llevaba encima no se notó, al menos eso creo… y evité mirar a Jacob que nos miraba a Emily y a mí como si fuésemos un partido de tenis.

-No preguntes –le cortó Emily a Sam, me miró buscando alguna explicación convincente a lo que yo sólo le di a entender que no tenía ninguna -, son cosas de chicas.

Sam arqueó las cejas hasta que se juntaron, una costumbre que empezaba a parecerme encantadora. Y Quil fue el primero en hablar:

-¿Cosas de mujeres?, yo creía que cuando os referíais a cosas de mujeres es cuando hacíais fiestas de pijama y cosas así.

Observé divertida como Embry rodaba los ojos y como Sam sonreía un poco.

Fue como si nuestras miradas fueran dos imanes de gran potencia, me volví y Emily se volvió a la misma vez. Nos miramos durante una fracción de segundo sin expresión, y después estallamos a carcajadas como dos locas.

-¿He dicho algo gracioso?. –preguntó Quil a Embry.

-Cállate. –le cortó de raíz Embry a un confundido Quil.

Emily pasó por mi lado y corrió a abrazarse a Sam que la besó en la cabeza que era donde no tenía pan rallado.

Ésta me miró desde los brazos de Sam:

-Creo que sería mejor que nos lavásemos.

Yo asentí evitando mirar a otro que no fuese Sam o Emily, incluso Seth que estaba al lado de Sam sonriéndome a lo que yo le devolví la sonrisa con gusto.

Salí de la cocina y me planté al lado de Emily que se estaba separando en ese momento de Sam, pero éste negó con la cabeza sonriéndole juguetón a Emily:

-Me gustas… ¿empanada?.

Emily besó en los labios a Sam, y después me indicó con la mano dónde estaba el baño del primer piso.

Yo asentí, y miré con tristeza como Emily y Sam se besaban con amor; pasé junto a Seth y le revolví con cariño el pelo, después me encaminé hacia el baño.

Entré al baño y cerré la puerta, después me miré al espejo y sonreí al verme totalmente pálida por la harina, aunque no había demasiada diferencia a comparación del tono de mi piel con el de la harina. Quizá lo que más me llamaba la atención y por eso me encontraba tan rara, era el pelo, todo blanco.

A mi mente llegó el recuerdo de aquél sueño que tuve con mi abuela, y bajé consternada la mirada hasta el grifo del lavabo.

Me dije a mi misma de no llorar acordándome de Edward. Pero era algo inevitable, chasqueé con fastidio la lengua, y me comencé a lavar la cara con ferocidad, castigándome de esa manera por ser tan estúpida.

Ya era hora de que aceptase el camino que había querido tomar, que había sido abandonar a Edward de una forma horrenda y alejar a Jacob de mí también horriblemente.

Yo era un monstruo horrible.

Y era la hora de aceptarlo y aprender a vivir con ello, ya tendría tiempo cuando fuese vieja de llorar todos los días a todas horas. Pero por lo pronto, quería disfrutar de mi juventud, y tenía la intención de convertirme en la mejor amiga de Emily, así al menos tendría a alguien en quien apoyarme, porque Charlie no era el adecuado precisamente.

Terminé de quitarme la harina de la cara y el pelo –mojándomelo también-, y después me sequé con unas ganas locas el pelo y la cara, haciéndome daño de paso en la nariz.

Me atusé como pude el pelo algo enredado con los dedos, y salí del baño. Sin embargo tropecé con alguien nada más salir y mi instinto fue el de gritar. Pero la mano de Seth me tapó la boca con un cuidado que me hizo sentir un escalofrío.

-Lo siento Bella, no pretendía asustarte. –se excusó algo sonrojado y bajando la mano que me tapaba la mano.

Yo negué con la cabeza restándole importancia y le sonreí:

-Tranquilo, mi vida está llena de sobresaltos como este.

Estoy segura de que Seth, al igual que yo, recordó a Victoria y al enfrentamiento que tuvimos con ella.

-Yo… me gustaría hablar contigo de algo importante a solas.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre nosotros y yo –que me sentía bastante a gusto con Seth, ya que me recordaba a Jacob cuando era más joven-, le cogí de un brazo tirando de él para que me siguiera.

Sin embargo, antes de terminar de cruzar el largo pasillo. La imponente silueta de gigante de Jacob salió de la nada asustándome.

Éste, tenía una expresión enfurruñada y miraba a Seth como si fuera un bicho al que hay que aplastar, ciertamente eso me molestó, y no hice más que apretar el brazo del adolescente haciéndole saber que estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué diablos andas haciendo?. –preguntó de mala manera Jacob a Seth.

Seth hizo una mueca visiblemente incómodo, y yo respondí por él:

-Estaba conmigo, ¿algún problema?. –le dije a la defensiva.

Jacob se quedó totalmente sorprendido ya que seguramente no esperaba esa respuesta por mi parte –y si soy sincera yo tampoco-. Sin embargo, no me dijo nada y dio media vuelta desapareciendo a grandes zancadas.

Yo suspiré, y me volví hacia Seth que me miraba de manera extraña:

-Supongo que es posible que esté en uno de "sus días". –me comentó con burla.

Yo tan sólo solté una risotada, y volví a tirar de él.

Nos vimos delante de todos, Emily se encontraba regañando a Quil por algo en la cocina, mientras que Sam y Embry comían lo que quedaba de comida. Jacob por otra parte estaba alejado de todos, cruzado de brazos y con expresión enfurecida mirando por la ventana.

Cuando todas las miradas se centraron en nosotros, sobretodo la de Jacob, me sentí incómoda y solté a Seth.

-Es tarde y tengo cosas que hacer… gracias Emily. Necesitaba una tarde así. –le comenté sonriente y muy agradecida.

Emily me sonrió de vuelta y me acompañó hasta la salida.

-¡Un momento Bella! Te acompaño. –me propuso Seth trotando hasta estar a mi lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

De nuevo, esa sensación de incomodidad reinó dentro de mí, notaba la mirada crucial de Jacob clavada en mi perfil, pero no tuve el valor de volverme hacia él.

Me despedí de todos, y salí junto a Seth; íbamos caminando directos a mi camioneta, cuando sentí un escalofrío recorrerme.

_Alguien me llamaba._

Al igual que la noche en que Jacob entró en mi habitación, no sabía quién era pero me llamaba. Había entre nosotros una fuerte conexión.

Paré de caminar parando a Seth conmigo, volví la cabeza hasta la casa, concretamente hacia la ventana –en donde mis cinco sentidos me conducían-.

Jacob me estaba observando desde la ventana.

Mi vista no era demasiado buena, pero pude notar un brillo en sus ojos que me hizo sentir un calor abrasador en todo mi cuerpo.

Nuestros ojos parecían hablarse.

Mi corazón latió desbocado y mis mejillas me ardieron.

Deseé poder ir y abrazarlo, volver a sentirme a salvo entre sus fuertes brazos y poder saborear de nuevo su boca.

Lo deseaba, o era posible que lo amase en ese momento más que a nada.

Irónica la manera en la que me empezaba a dar cuenta de las cosas…

-¿Bella?. –me llamó Seth cortando el contacto visual entre Jacob y yo poniéndose en medio -¿te ocurre algo?.

Negué, y comencé a caminar junto a Seth de nuevo. No sin antes echar un último vistazo hacia la ventana, pero Jacob ya no estaba.

De repente tuve un mal presentimiento entorno a Seth.

Pero quise obviarlo…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El trayecto hacia mi casa –ya que Seth se había empeñado en acompañarme-, fue algo caótico.

Seth no paraba de bromear, y yo intentaba centrarme en lo que me contaba, pero se me hacía una tarea sumamente complicada ya que mi cabeza estaba en otro lado. Concretamente donde Jacob.

Por fin llegamos, y nada más entrar en casa. Charlie acudió a saludarnos, yo sabía que nos había expiado por la ventana ocultado por las cortinas. Aun así no dije nada.

Invité a Seth a mi habitación, y éste enrojeció pero me siguió sin oponer ninguna clase de resistencia.

-Tu padre parece agradable. –me comentó Seth nada más cerré la puerta de mi habitación.

Yo suspiré y le insté a que tomase asiento en la cama:

-No soy la más adecuada para contestarte.

Seth soltó una risotada que me contagió, y de nuevo, Seth me recordó a Jacob cuando éste era más joven.

La nostalgia me llenó la mente de gratos recuerdos que se me hacían muy lejanos, y de nuevo, me vi entre la espada y la pared. Porque Seth me estaba hablando, sin embargo yo no era capaz de concentrarme en lo que me decía.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero volví a la realidad cuando noté un cambio en su tono de voz.

-Bella hay… algo importante que me gustaría que supieras, pero no quiero que te sientas obligada de ninguna manera a corresponderme o algo por el estilo. –tomó aire – Esto es bastante violento –me sonrió -, pero si no te lo confieso seguramente acabaré yendo a un loquero.

Entonces hizo una señal con el dedo en la sien, refiriéndose a los locos. Y yo sonreí divertida.

-Puedes confiar en mí. –le dije usando mi tono más cariñoso y maternal que me salió.

Seth asintió, y observé cómo se ponía nervioso y comenzaba a jugar con las manos con la vista plantada en sus pies.

De repente, ese mal presentimiento volvió, invadiéndome con mayor fuerza. Desconfiada esperé a que Seth comenzase a hablar:

-¿Sabes lo que es la _imprimación_?.

Asentí.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza, comencé a atar cabos, pero Seth se adelantó a mi aletargado cerebro:

-Yo… -balbuceó unas cuantas palabras que no fui capaz de entender a toda pastilla – creo que estoy _imprimado_ de ti.

Suficiente, me quedé helada.

No fui capaz de moverme, mis oídos se taponaron, y observé la boca de Seth moverse rápidamente, pero no podía escuchar.

Los latidos acelerados de mi corazón me taladraban el cerebro, y comencé a marearme. Todo esto era demasiado.

Por fin pude reaccionar.

Me levanté y miré a Seth desde cierta distancia:

-Lo siento Seth, no puedo… no puedo corresponderte.

De nuevo me sentí como la villana de la película del típico héroe al que todos quieren.

Los ojos de Seth se apagaron un poco, y un desagradable sabor en la boca me hizo sentir peor:

-Ya lo sabía, de cierta manera siempre lo supe. Jacob está antes que yo, ¿no es así?.

Bajé la mirada incapaz de mantener el contacto visual:

-No es sólo eso. Seth eres demasiado joven para mí.

Si ya veía un problema con Jacob por ser un año más joven que yo, con Seth veía un abismo entero. ¿Cuántos años podría tener?, ¿trece, catorce?, ¡era un niño!.

-También lo sé. –comentó abatido – Pero eso no es ningún impedimento para ya sabes, la _imprimación_.

Asentí aun sin mirarle. Y él volvió a hablar:

-Al menos me dejarás… ser tú, ¿amigo?.

Le miré de nuevo, y una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios. Yo tardé quizá demasiado en contestar, porque él murmuró un apenas inaudible "está bien", y comenzó a dar media vuelta para irse.

-¡Espera! –le paré – Claro que puedes ser mi amigo, el mejor de todos si quieres. –le anime.

Los ojos opacos de Seth de repente se vieron bañados de un brillo que me eclipsó, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía abrazándome con movimientos torpes, pero abrazándome.

Yo le correspondí al abrazo dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, y nada más separarnos, él me miró sonriente:

-Gracias Bella.

Yo le contesté con otra simple sonrisa, y él miró su reloj de pulsera:

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?. –me ofrecí.

Él me volvió a mirar con ese brillo en la mirada que sería capaz de eclipsar hasta el mismo sol:

-No es necesario, me transformaré y pan comido. –resolvió…

Le acompañé hasta la puerta, y me despedí de él con otro abrazo, esta vez más rápido.

-¿Quién era ese chico?. –me preguntó Charlie saliendo de la nada.

Yo resoplé, mi padre era en definitiva un fisgón:

-Un amigo, papá. ¿Quieres que te prepare la cena?.

Charlie abandonó su expresión de policía, para sonreírme:

-Ya he cenado, he pedido una pizza. Si quieres la tienes en el microondas.

-Está bien. –afirmé antes de darme la vuelta e ir a por un trozo a la cocina.

-Ah, ¡Bella!.

Me volví hacia Charlie:

-¿Qué?.

-Tengo que ir a revisar unos papeles a la comisaria, quizá me lleve toda la noche así que cuando te despiertes si no estoy no te preocupes.

Asentí, y me volví a la labor de calentar la pizza en el microondas.

No me apetecía demasiado, pero no tenía ganas de cocinar.

Me comí el trozo con rapidez a la par que bebía un refresco, y tras lavar el vaso y el plato que usé, le deseé las buenas noches a Charlie y subí hasta mi habitación con pies derrotados.

El día de hoy había sido demasiado intenso.

Tras entrar en mi habitación, me apoyé con los ojos cerrados en la puerta, totalmente agotada. No obstante, una grave voz me sacó de mis pensamientos asustándome:

-Supongo que ya te lo habrá dicho...

Reviews.

**"¿Decepcionados o aliviados? Ambas cosas supongo... pero de todas maneras conmigo nunca hay que fiarse, y el que avisa no es traidor. Aunque si adelanto que si llegara a hacer (que aún no lo sé) que los Cullen volvieran a Forks sería cuando la relación entre Jake y Bella estuviese un poco más consolidada. Y... hay algo que me ha llamado la atención y que me ha hecho gracia, por lo que creo que debo aclarar para que no haya mayores problemas a la hora de entender el ff. Que Leah se agarrara a Jacob en el pub, no quiere decir que Jacob esté con ella ni mucho menos, supongo que di a entender eso pero no es así. ¡Ah!, y por cierto que siempre se me olvida -llevo ya dos capítulos-, he hecho un video en el youtube sobre el ff, es malo de narices XD escogí malos actores pero cada uno es libre de imaginarse tanto a Jacob como a Bella o hasta el gato de la vecina como quiera (aunque a mi me gusta la Bella que han elegido en la película...) si os metéis en mi profile (en la biografía vamos) pinchad en el url que sale del youtube, sólo tendréis que buscar en mi lista de videos uno que pone: fanfiction luz de estrellas, y listo, en fin ¡gracias por leerme!".**

Artilud: Jaja, la verdad es que ya toca. Siempre han sido o Jacob o Edward, ¡y qué narices! Que se esfuerce ella también. Y si fundamos la fundación jaja yo hago la bandera, que se me da bien diseñar. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Adri Cullen: Pues... que Leah no nos gusta es un secreto a voces como lo de que Meyers es posible que tenga en mente liar a Jake con ella. ¡Besos, cuídate, adiós!.

bella swan: Jeje, mira yo soy de la opinión de que, si vosotros dejáis reviews nosotros debemos por narices contestarlos. Ya que perdéis algo de tiempo vosotros dejándolos, nosotros también. Tranquila, hay confianza, oféndela. Jaja, me sonrojaste con eso de que el ff parece de Meyers, gracias. ¡Besos, adiós!.

danicullen: Jaja, si hubiese puesto a esos dos. Ten por seguro que haría que la casa se cayese encima. ¡Besos, cuídate, adiós!.

RociRadcliffe: ¿Sólo así de abierta? Jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

SiiL: Lo sé, por eso te tengo enganchada aquí y eso me encanta jaja. Y claro que ya era hora de que Bella tuviese que luchar por alguien, joder es que siempre van tras ella. XD que locura. ¡Besos, adiós!.

belencullenss: ¿Te cae mal Jake? Jaja explícame por qué e intentaré mejorarlo. ¡Besos linda, adiós!.

Arsa: Ha sido un consejo que me ha llevado a pensar en otro final, aunque tampoco te traumatices por eso, mi imaginación es cómo un pozo sin fondo. Y sigue elucubrando suposiciones así, que vas muy bien encaminada. Hagamos un trato, si le hacemos la cera a Jake, le dejamos un dibujo de un corazón:) ¡besos, adiós!.

Juditt: ¡Pues eso significa que he hecho bien mi trabajo! Jaja, pretendía que os cayese peor que mal. ¡Besotes, adiós!.


	10. JULIETA Y PARIS

JULIETA Y PARIS:

Solté un grito, y me puse una mano en el pecho como si así evitara que posiblemente mi corazón saliera.

Quise fulminar a Jacob con la mirada, pero su figura recortada por la luz de la luna desde la ventana, le bañaba haciéndole parecer un dios.

Era demasiado para mí.

No sabía exactamente a qué se refería, y eso me ponía más nerviosa.

Él por su parte se alejó de la ventana que estaba abierta, y caminó hasta quedar frente a mí.

No sabía por qué me empezaba a sentir muy nerviosa cada vez que Jacob estaba a mi lado, pero no eran nervios que acabasen con uno mismo, sino abrasadores… notaba algo reconfortante dentro de mí cada vez que estaba junto a él que me abrasaba como si fuese lava.

-No sé a qué te refieres. –susurré más para mis pies que para él.

Jacob frunció el ceño pareciendo más mayor de lo que era, y soltó un gruñido que me erizó el vello.

-Lo mataré, le hice jurar que nunca te lo confesaría.

Até cabos por fin.

Y de repente me vi ante la respuesta como si ésta me hubiese dado un golpe en la cabeza, Jacob sabía que Seth estaba imprimado de mí y no me lo había dicho.

Me sentí ofendida.

-Tú lo sabías y no me dijiste nada. –le ataqué - ¡Por qué te lo callaste! Pudiste haberle ahorrado a Seth un mal momento.

Jacob que estaba de lado, se volvió a mirarme con los ojos bien abiertos. Dejándome observar lo tremendamente oscuros que parecían esa noche.

-Claro, a él no le puedes rechazar sin hacerle daño, ¡pero a mí sí!.

Comencé a respirar agitada, mi corazón volvía a latir cómo un caballo de carreras y me dolían las costillas por ello. Jacob por otra parte me miraba con dureza, pareciéndome más grande y aterrador que de costumbre, con sus grandes y desarrollados músculos de su torso desnudo pálidos por la luz de la luna… abochornada desvié la mirada de él.

-Eso es un golpe bajo. –le recriminé.

Jacob hizo un amago de sonrisa sarcástica, y acortó dos pasos más, quedando a centímetros de mí:

-No, te diré lo que es un golpe bajo, es un golpe bajo el que aceptes que te amo y tú te aproveches de ello.

No pude reprimir un suspiro, y me atreví a mirar a Jacob a los ojos, esos ojos tan siniestros y cálidos a la vez, esos ojos que aseguraban amarme y odiarme a la par, en definitiva esos ojos que clamaban a mi corazón y que tanto me gustaban.

-Tienes razón –admití sorprendiéndolo -, me he comportado de manera estúpida y completamente fuera de lugar contigo, Jake. No merezco tu perdón.

Fue más bien mi corazón el que hablo.

Me alejé de él y me senté a orillas de la cama, mirándole a la espera de que me gritase o quizá se convirtiera en hombre lobo y me atacara, acabando por fin con su sufrimiento y el mío de paso.

Jacob se mordió el labio, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, quizá pensando o replanteándose la posibilidad de matarme, no lo sé. Porque sólo lo veía de perfil.

-Quizá debí besarte cuando estuve a punto aquella noche en el coche. –comencé a sincerarme – Antes de que Alice apareciese y me llevara hasta Italia a por… -mi voz se cortó automáticamente, y noté como el cuerpo de Jacob se tensaba, por lo que quise seguir – Edward, me replanteé besarte esa misma noche; pensé –solté una risa cargada de escepticismo -, que si lo hacía no haría falta ningún tipo de explicación. Y a lo sumo, seguramente te haría feliz y de paso yo sanaría completamente mi dolor, y… aceptaría que te amaba antes de lo que lo hice.

Mi corazón había tomado las riendas de mi control, y parecía menos cargado que nunca.

Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua salada, Jacob no reaccionaba, parecía una estatua en la misma posición.

-Deseo que seas feliz, y –ya no pude reprimir las lágrimas -, si eso supone que tengas que estar con otra. Lo aceptaré sin entrometerme, ahora sé que te amo Jacob Black, te amo más que cualquier otro día de mi vida, y me arrepiento profundamente de haberte tratado tan mal.

Sollozaba sin poder parar, mi cuerpo se convulsionaba a causa de esto, y subí los pies para poder abrazarme las rodillas. Mitigando así un poco la tormenta de sinceridad que estaba soltando por la boca, sin saber si hacía bien o mal.

Comencé a tener ganas de vomitar, estaba muy nerviosa y Jacob seguía sin reaccionar.

Tragué saliva amargamente y cerré los ojos con fuerza llorando sin parar. Empecé a balancearme con los ojos cerrados. En ese momento todos mis deseos de vivir la vida aceptando el camino que había elegido, se me hacían como una cuesta interminable y empinada.

No escuché como se acercó a mí, y de repente los brazos fuertes y cálidos de Jacob tiraron de mí hasta dejarme de pie encima de la cama.

Sus ojos no eran dos volcanes, eran diferentes… tenían la misma intensidad que los volcanes pero a la vez eran más fuertes. Brillaban aun estando en penumbra prácticamente de no ser por la luz de la luna.

En ningún momento abrió la boca para decirme algo o insultarme, sus manos acariciaron mis mejillas, limpiándome las lágrimas.

Su mirada me traspasaba el alma, y comencé a sufrir por no atreverme a poder acortar la distancia besándolo.

Algo parecido debió de pasar por su cabeza, porque él fue quien acortó la distancia besándome como nunca lo había hecho.

Cálido, suave y posesivo.

Así era el beso, mi corazón saltaba sin parar, y mis mejillas ardían.

Le abracé por el cuello profundizando yo el beso, metiendo mi lengua en su boca, clamando el perdón de esa manera.

Lo amaba.

Y ya no estaba Edward allí para interponerse. Yo comenzaba a olvidarlo…

El oxígeno faltó y nos separamos lo necesario sin despegarnos demasiado.

-Te amo. –me atreví de nuevo a confesarle totalmente excitada por su mirada.

Jacob no esperó ni un segundo tras mi confesión, y me levantó en brazos. Quedando mis piernas enrolladas en su cadera, besándome a los labios con pasión.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida mi cuerpo comenzó a hablar… y exigió contacto.

Insegura no quise hacer caso a esa petición, sin embargo a medida que Jacob me besaba, comenzaba a sentirme totalmente drogada por él, sus besos, sus caricias y sobretodo por sentir su cuerpo junto al mío.

Siempre había pensado que cuando me sintiera preparada para hacer el amor por primera vez me enteraría digamos de diferente manera, pero al parecer todo era físico. Era un instinto animal que todos llevamos aguardando dentro, que un día de repente explota y toma el control.

Y en ese momento ya no me sentí insegura.

Elegí.

Y Jacob era el elegido.

Dejé de besarle los labios, para bajar por su cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos provocando que él soltase algunos suspiros prolongados que me excitaban más.

De alguna manera u otra de repente me vi con él encima de mi cama, todavía con mis piernas entrelazadas a su cadera.

Paré de besarle de nuevo, y a mi mente viajaron imágenes de la obra "Romeo y Julieta", le sonreí acariciándole la cara con ternura, y me acerqué hasta su oído.

No era mi mente quien llevaba como siempre el control, era mi cuerpo y sobretodo mi corazón.

-Quiero que me ames, para poder amarte yo también. –le susurré en el oído, después besé su lóbulo haciéndolo estremecer, sintiéndome poderosa al hacer estremecer a un licántropo por un simple beso en su lóbulo.

Jacob me cogió la cara, esa vez parándome él los besos que le empezaba a dar en la clavícula y el hombro izquierdos:

-Eres una estúpida al pedir eso, yo ya te he amado. Siempre lo hice. –me aseguró.

Yo emocionada, le jalé hacia mi cara para besarle en los labios con ferocidad. Queriendo despertar la brutalidad del lobo que habitaba dentro de él, deseando que me hiciese suya en ese momento, esa misma noche.

Noté a Jacob sorprendido por mi arranque de pasión, pero me siguió el ritmo del beso, con ambas manos puestas al lado de mi figura sin atreverse a tocar mi cuerpo.

Yo, sin dejar de besar sus labios, llevé una de sus manos hasta mi muslo, haciéndole levantar la falda larga que llevaba ese día conforme le guiaba para que me acariciase.

Jacob paró el beso y se separó de mí como si le hubiera quemado, me miró totalmente consternado y yo me sonreí a mi misma por conseguir ponerle en ese estado:

-Bella… -comenzó a decir.

Pero yo le callé poniendo un dedo en sus labios, y después bajando ese dedo hasta abrir la mano en su clavícula acariciándosela:

-Lo he decidido. –le dije totalmente decidida – Quiero que demos juntos este paso, sin arrepentirnos después por lo que sea.

Jacob tardó unos segundos en asimilar mis palabras, pero después se lanzó hacia mis labios besándolos con extremada intensidad, dejándome sin aire muy pronto. Y bajando por mi garganta besándomela, tomando ahora él el control de la situación.

La mano que estuvo en mi muslo, volvió hasta él, esa vez sola acariciándomelo sin llegar demasiado lejos.

Solté un gemido al sentir un mordisco en el cuello, que se vio ahogado por los carnosos labios de Jake que volvieron a besarme.

Yo le abracé por la espalda juntando nuestros cuerpo aún más, y arqueé por instinto las caderas rozando por primera vez aquella parte de su anatomía tan crítica para mí.

Ahora fue el turno de Jacob para gemir, y yo descendí mis manos aventurándome a desabrocharle los malditos pantalones.

Nunca imaginé que pudiera llegar tan lejos con nadie, ni siquiera con Edward.

Jacob antes de que pudiese bajar la cremallera de su vaquero, me levantó a medias, quitándome la camiseta de un jalón que me hizo ver pájaros rodeándome la cabeza, de repente me avergoncé al quedar por la parte de arriba en sujetador frente a él.

Él me sonrió infundiéndome confianza, y observé cómo sus ojos me miraban cómo si yo fuera alguna obra de arte excepcional expuesta en un museo importante.

La mano de mi muslo subió hasta mi barriga, la acarició a la par que me besaba los labios, esa vez con suavidad y ternura.

Estaba realmente impresionada por la tranquilidad que estaba demostrando Jacob al andar haciendo "eso" conmigo por primera vez en su vida, al igual que yo.

Los dos éramos vírgenes, y uno de los dos no lo estaba demostrando tanto como el otro.

Mi cuerpo sintió un escalofrío al notar su mano gigante encima de uno de mis pechos acariciándomelo, pero no me desagradó esa sensación en absoluto.

Después paró de nuevo de besarme confundiéndome, y me miró como pidiendo permiso por algo.

Le sonreí ahora siendo yo la que le infundía confianza, y llevé sus manos hasta el cierre de mi falda, desabrochándomela yo misma y tirándola al suelo con brusquedad.

Enrollé de nuevo mis piernas como tentáculos de pulpo en su cadera, esa vez pudiendo sentirlo mejor sin la falda de por medio. Y busqué sus labios.

Jacob se aventuró esa vez más, y sus besos bajaron desde mi boca, a mi cuello después hasta mi clavícula y tras eso hasta mis pechos.

Gemí con violencia, y le arañé la espalda, hincándole las uñas con todas mis fuerzas. Provocando que soltara un gruñido gutural sin dejar de besarme los pechos.

El calor subió, y mi cuerpo al igual que el de él comenzó a sudar.

Empecé a darme cuenta de que la poca ropa que llevábamos puesta ya sobraba, por lo que me incorporé quedando ahora los dos de rodillas sin dejar de besarnos en la cama, y mis manos fueron hasta mi espalda, concretamente al cierre del sujetador. Pero antes de poder desabrocharlo, me encontré con las manos de Jake que me pararon para hacerlo él.

Yo tan sólo le abracé y dejé que me desabrochase el sujetador, liberando por fin mis pechos, y pudiendo sentir todo el calor de su cuerpo.

Cuando me lo quitó, me abracé a él con más fuerza, besándolo en los labios. Él me echó hacia atrás en la cama, quedando ahora encima de mí, y besándome los labios; sus manos se dirigieron a tocar mis pechos con suma delicadeza.

Volviendo a provocar que gimiera, esa vez dentro de su boca.

En sus labios se formó una sonrisa por mi reacción sin dejar en ningún momento de besarme la boca, y las manos que estaban en mis pechos descendieron hasta mi cadera, alzándolas ahora él, frotando su cadera con la mía con posesión.

Mis uñas dejaron de arañarle, para bajar hasta su pantalón. Entonces pude bajar la cremallera, y se los quité por fin.

No me atreví a contemplar su desnudez en ese mismo momento. Realmente no fue necesario porque lo sentí.

Volví a gemir totalmente guiada por la excitación, y arqueé las caderas, rozando ya su desnudez con la mía.

Mis bragas eran el único impedimento que nos ofrecía disfrutar de nuestros cuerpos desnudos, por lo que pronto se quitaron de en medio. Y entonces, volví a repetir lo mismo, arqueé mis caderas, esa vez sintiendo una explosión dentro de mi estómago al notar a Jacob.

Sus labios buscaron los míos de nuevo, y nada más besarme, noté un ardiente dolor.

Por fin Jacob estaba dentro de mí.

Comenzó a moverse suavemente a la par que con ritmo, mientras yo me abrazaba a él sintiendo demasiado dolor para querer moverme.

Me replanteé parar, pero justo sentí sus labios mordisqueando mi cuello y el dolor desapareció para dar paso a un placer exquisito que me envió hasta el cielo y me bajó hasta la tierra, así sucesivamente hasta que perdí el control y quise gritar, pero él me besó en ese mismo momento de nuevo en los labios, ahogando mi grito.

El pausado ritmo pronto pasó a ser acelerado, yo tenías las caderas poco arqueadas. Cuando de repente experimenté el placer más intenso que jamás en mi vida había sentido, mis caderas se arquearon tanto que tuve que agarrarme a Jacob.

Los dos gritamos al mismo tiempo, y ya no hizo falta más.

Jake se separó de mí, tumbándose a mi lado, y yo me abracé a él no sin antes besarle por última vez en los labios.

-Te amo. –le repetí.

Él me sonrió, y me acarició el pelo:

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé. Y estoy muy agradecido por ello.

-Quédate conmigo. –le pedí, y aunque en apariencia me refiriese a esa noche, lo que en realidad le pedía es que estuviera junto a mí por siempre.

Jacob me miró con un brillo en sus ojos que jamás había visto:

-No tenía intención de irme. –me aseguró depositando un casto beso en mi frente perlada de sudor.

Yo me acurruqué a su lado como un gato con su dueño, y cerré los ojos esperando a que el sueño me venciese.

-Ah, Bella.

-¿Mmm?. –murmuré comenzando a dormirme.

Escuché una risotada de Jacob que hizo que su pecho se convulsionase suavemente:

-Yo también te amo.

Ya no escuché más, porque el sueño me venció…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Noté como mi cuerpo estaba diferente, aparte de sudado.

Abrí los ojos, y quise desperazarme, pero Jacob que seguía a mi lado me lo impidió.

Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, y le acaricié su cara. Él roncaba a mi lado con una expresión de paz en su rostro, que ciertamente me gustaba.

Me pude incorporar a comparación de la otra vez que se quedó a dormir conmigo, y me fui directa a la ducha no sin antes echarle un último vistazo y asegurarme de que seguía durmiendo...

Conforme el agua templada caía por mi cuerpo borrando todo el sudor, volví a recaer en que me sentía diferente. Aun así no me arrepentía de nada, porque creo que estaba quizá completa ya, por fin.

Metí la cabeza debajo del chorro, y no escuché nada más que el agua caerme encima, sin embargo me sobresalté al notar como algo me tocaba.

Me di la vuelta dispuesta a atacar o a gritar –lo primero que se me antojara-, pero al siguiente segundo, me relajé al dar con unos ojos oscuros que me miraba con amor tras sus largas pestañas.

-¿Siempre te despiertas cuándo me voy de tu lado?.

Jacob asintió sonriéndome, provocando que recuerdos de la noche anterior se filtraran en mi memoria enrojeciéndome:

-Puedo golpearte pero eso no sirve de nada, sin embargo me voy y al siguiente segundo te despiertas.

-Bueno, puedes probar a golpearme con el bate de beisbol de tu padre.

Afirmé:

-Sí, de hecho pienso quitárselo.

Jacob soltó una carcajada, y me abrazó.

Entonces volví a notar su cercanía, y esa vez que no estaba siendo guiada por la pasión o la excitación, me avergoncé y noté mis mejillas arder.

-Tenía la intención de ducharme contigo. No podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad. –me susurró en el oído sin dejar de abrazarme.

-Abusas, eso es lo que haces. –le recriminé divertida.

Noté su risa cerca de mi cuello, erizándome el vello:

-Acostúmbrate a ello.

Entonces, me separó de él para empujarme hasta quedar yo apoyada en la pared de la ducha, cayéndome el agua en la cabeza. Él quedó debajo justo del agua, así cayéndonos a los dos en la cabeza. Y me besó los labios con sumo cuidado, enamorándome más por su delicadeza.

-Prométeme que no me dejarás pase lo que pase. –le pedí mirándole a los ojos con dificultad debido a que el agua me caía en la cabeza y en los ojos.

Él echó mi melena hacia atrás, y me sonrió acariciándome el cuello:

-Te lo prometo.

Entonces volvimos a besarnos…

Reviews.

**"No creo que pueda recrear otro momento tan romántico cómo éste, aunque lo puedo intentar más adelante. Supongo que a algunos os habrá sorprendido (pero para mal) y a otros os habrá gustado, personalmente yo quería meter esta escena ya y quitármela de una vez de en medio. Jamás se me ha dado bien este tipo de cosas XD es más me dan verguenza mientras las escribo, pero me parece que ésta no ha quedado tan mal cómo otras... ¡gracias por leerme!".**

Kaoru Riddle: ¡Oh! Me hiciste la más feliz al aparecer ., ¿sabes? Me siento afortunada al haberte conocido TKM!. Jaja tu ríete de él, que hay confianza mujer XD. Y no es por excusarme, pero el día de tu cumpleaños créeme, hice todo lo posible por encender el ordenador XD pero sin electricidad es algo difícil. Y al día siguiente me dió como verguenza :(. Bueno te lo digo ahora, ¡feliz cumple vieja! Jeje mi viejita (aunque yo lo sea más) manita, TKM, besos de vampira y abrazos de licántropa.

yurii cullen: ¿Enserio te encantó lo de Seth y Bella? Yo temí que no quedase bien... pero me alegro .. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Te eché en falta:(, y bueno XD el video es malo de narices comparado con todos los que tiene efectos especiales que tanto nos atraen (yo tengo el sony vegas 8.0 y no sé utilizarlo XD para matarme); espero haberte aclarado lo de la imprimación antes. ¡Besos princesa, cuídate, adiós!.

mattieaway: Jaja, he pensado que mejor le pase por encima un trailer. Mucho más espectáculo donde va a ir a parar... ¡besos, adiós!.

Agosss: Quería hacer algo diferente, aun así tengo presente a Edward. ¡Besos, cuídate, adiós!.

Judiit: Jajaja, porque soy mala punto. Me encanta dejaros con la intriga así sé que os tengo hasta el final, aunque este capítulo no ha tenido intriga. ¡Besos, adiós!.

bella swan: Qué dura eres con Jacob XD, hay que tener en cuenta que es muy maduro para su edad. Aunque Meyers comete el error de compararlo con Edward, joder si el vampiro ha tenido siglos para madurar mientras que Jake pocos años... definitivamente odio esa parte de los libros, Meyers la cagó ahí, pero ella es humana :P. ¡Besos, cuídate, adiós!.

Arsa: Pero, si le hacemos el corazón le ponemos nombres??. Jaja imagino tu boca, abierta, abierta tipo ·O· Jajaja, en fin la relación se ha estrechado un poco más que es lo que necesitaban. ¡Besotes, adiós!.

belencullens: Bueno Jacob tiene su personalidad y es "humano" dentro de lo que cabe, así que se le perdona ser bipolar. ¿Sorprendida? A lo que han llegado eh jejeje. ¡Besos, adiós!.

SiiL: He de confesarte, que siempre que veo tu nick name, me haces recordar a la película "Silk" jajaja. Y eso es lo malo, estamos mal acostumbradas a los libros y luego llegamos a los ff y tenemos que esperar XD pero no hay otra opción. ¿No has oído eso de que la genética juega malas pasadas? Siempre uno de los hermanos sale más inteligente, guapo, listo, social y un largo etc que fastidia al otro. Y eso es lo que ha pasado aquí; jaja y tu ya sabías que iba a pasar algo más... lo imaginaste, eso es bueno. ¡Besos, adiós!.

meliipotter: Hombre, es difícil que Jake no vea a Leah ya que son hermanos de la manada. Y no te preocupes, mi historia NO acabará E&B, no. Soy de ideas claras y bastante fiel a ellas; ¡besos, adiós!.

Adri Cullen: Yo más bien me inclinaría por Seth cuando tenemos que tenerle pena a alguno de los dos; ¡besos linda, adiós!.

RociRadcliffe: Gracias jeje, elegí a Seth porque Embry me cae mal, Quil está ya imprimado, Sam ni de coña y Leah XD habría que tener mucho estómago para hacer eso... ¡besos, cuídate, adiós!.

andrea: Sé lo que es eso, realmente conozco la sensación. Pero yo al menos actualizo XD, que hay peores que tardan meses y meses. Aunque no desesperes, por ti actualizaré a partir de ahora más seguido:) ¡besos, adiós!.

danicullen: XD tienes razón, celos habría... pero es que Seth tiene 14 años y Bella 19, eso es un delito y siendo su padre policía jajaja. Aunque puedo replantearme poner algo Bella&Seth, aunque muy leve por la edad. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	11. UNA PROMESA INQUEBRANTABLE

UNA PROMESA INQUEBRANTABLE:

Si cerraba los ojos, podía sentir las caricias de Jake aun por mi cuerpo. Si me esforzaba, saboreaba de nuevo el sabor de sus besos y el de su cuerpo.

Mi alma estaba completa de nuevo.

O al menos eso quería creer, me volví hacia mi padre que leía el periódico a la par que comía su bistec, totalmente ajeno a lo que había sucedido la noche anterior concretamente en mi habitación.

Suspiré al recordar como Jacob tuvo que irse, Charlie acababa de llegar y me llamó con insistencia. Jake se rehusó extrañamente a quedarse a desayunar con nosotros, y salió por la ventana.

No comprendí su reacción hasta que bajé y vi a mi padre con el uniforme lleno de sangre, el susto fue tremendo.

Charlie necesitó dos horas para tranquilizarme y contarme lo sucedido, un ladrón se aventuró a entrar en la comisaria y mi padre junto con otros compañeros tuvieron que reducirlo a balazos desgraciadamente, no hubo otra opción.

-¿Te pasa algo Bella?, estás como ida. –me puntualizó mi padre con cierto énfasis.

Yo me obligué a no contestarle de mala manera por lo que había vivido la misma noche en la que yo perdía la virginidad con uno de los hombres que amaba, y le miré con una forzada sonrisa:

-No es nada papá, todavía sigo dándole vueltas a lo que ha pasado en la comisaría.

He hice bien en puntualizar con uno de los hombres que amaba, porque, aun estando empeñada en olvidar a Edward por el bien de Jake y el mío de paso; se me hacía bastante difícil. A fin de cuentas el primer amor nunca se olvida, ¿no?.

Deseché la idea de pensar en _él._ Y lavé tanto mi plato como el vaso, después me volví hacia Charlie:

-Supongo que no pisarás la comisaría hoy. –más bien fue una orden.

Charlie me miró algo sorprendido, lo cierto es que me salió mi lado más maternal y a la vez irritado que nunca. Tuve que contener una carcajada por su cara:

-¡Por supuesto!, tenemos que hacer balance y dar a conocer la noticia al pueblo.

Suspiré, y arqueé las cejas:

-¿Dar a conocer la noticia y hacer balance es más importante que descansar papá?, deberías hacer una lista de prioridades en tu vida.

Charlie soltó un gruñido como única contestación a mi pregunta, así que di por terminada la discusión.

Ni siquiera me despedí de él, y salí zumbando de allí.

Pero, nada más pisar afuera. Me di cuenta de que no tenía ningún plan, por lo que, caminé con desgana hasta mi camioneta.

Cerré mi puerta sin ganas, y me acomodé en el asiento del conductor.

Mi padre era tan insoportable a veces como yo, y eso me ponía enferma…

Llegué a la conclusión de que de casta le viene al galgo y de que si seguía allí parada moriría de frío. Así que, arranque y me fui directa al centro, sin tener demasiada idea de qué haría allí…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

No sé qué sucedía últimamente en Forks, pero la cantidad de vehículos se había incrementado un cincuenta por ciento, y encontrar aparcamiento era una misión casi imposible.

Anduve dando vueltas cerca de quince minutos con los nervios ya a flor de piel, y aparqué de mal modo en el primer sitio que vi.

Salí y di un gran portazo totalmente irritada, descargando un poco de la frustración que me había ocasionado encontrar sitio para aparcar dando ese golpe.

-No creo que aguante demasiado la puerta si sigues dando esos portazos. –me habló una voz femenina a mis espaldas.

Di media vuelta, y sorprendida observé a una no demasiado cambiada Jessica que me observaba sonriente, me di cuenta de que se había puesto una especie de diamante en uno de los dientes y de que se había dejado el pelo más largo. Por lo demás, estaba igual.

-Jessica, qué alegría verte. –lo cierto es que tuve que fingir un poco de entusiasmo.

Ella amplió su sonrisa, deslumbrándome durante unos instantes por su diamante en el diente:

-¿Cómo estás Bella?, quiero que sepas que siento mucho lo de tu boda.

Y ahí estaba la Jessica que siempre había conocido.

Curiosa, un tanto arrogante y demasiado cabezota.

Aun así, ella fue mi primer amiga en Forks, por lo que le tenía cariño. Forcé una sonrisa poco convincente, y acepté caminar junto a ella a lo largo de la acera, observando cientos de escaparates:

-Estoy bien… gracias.

Jessica me cogió del brazo, caminando así enganchada a mí, y se acercó un poco más, como si fuera a hacerme una confidencia:

-La verdad es que yo siempre supe que no acabaríais bien. ¡No te lo tomes a mal!, pero Edward Cullen era un estereotipo de hombre muy diferente al que te va a ti.

¿Un estereotipo de hombre diferente al que me iba a mí?.

Jessica estaba loca desde luego, y no iba a permitir que siguiese metiendo sus narices en asuntos que no le interesaban. Total, ya no estábamos en el instituto y contestarle de mala manera a sabiendas de que podía ser la comidilla del pueblo después, ya no me interesaba:

-Agradecería que no habláramos del tema Jessica. –le corté de raíz.

Jessica me dirigió una mirada que me hizo temerme lo peor, pero de repente me sonrió:

-Lo siento, lo tienes reciente todavía… soy una bocazas.

Estuve a punto de decirle "sí", pero me callé, dejando que Jessica comenzase a hablarme de qué había hecho en todo el tiempo que no nos habíamos visto y de que me invitase a un refresco en un bar…

La verdad es que no lo pasé tan mal, conseguí un plan y estar acompañada… no me aburrí que fue lo principal y pude cotillear con Jessica, o más bien escucharla a ella cotillear sobre la novia que al parecer tuvo Mike en el verano y de cómo le iba a Ángela en la universidad.

Al escuchar sobre ésta última, sentí mucha nostalgia. A fin de cuentas con Ángela siempre me había sentido muy afín, pero la lastima fue que no aproveché el tiempo que la tuve conmigo.

La acompañé a ver un par de tiendas de bolsos y zapatos, y le ayudé a elegir dos pares de zapatos que le urgía comprarse. Después caminamos durante mucho tiempo, charlando sin parar.

Logré olvidarme de todos mis problemas y pude disfrutar de ser una chica completamente normal sin licántropos, vampiros ni cosas semejantes de por medio. Sólo era una más… y para entonces era lo que necesitaba sentir.

Me despedí de Jessica a lo largo de la tarde, y lo cierto es que cuando ésta se marchó en su coche. Me quedé un tanto traspuesta, sin saber qué hacer entonces.

Caminé hasta mi furgoneta con pasos de preso –arrastrando los pies-, lo cierto es que no tenía ningunas ganas de volver a casa, pero por lo visto no me quedaba otra ya que dudaba que Jake estuviese en su casa a esas horas… la manada requería ese tipo de atenciones, y yo lo aprendí de un modo algo grotesco hacía unos meses, cuando no veía nunca a Jacob y vivía prácticamente encerrada en casa. Muriendo cada día por…

_Edward._

Paré de caminar, mi estómago se contrajo de tal manera que tuve que agarrarme a la farola que estaba a mi lado.

Cerré mareada los ojos, y me obligué a respirar ya que mis pulmones se negaban…

¿Algún día podría olvidarme de Edward?, ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir y hacer sufrir siempre por lo mismo?, era injusto. Mi vida era injusta.

Mis pulmones me quemaron.

Mi cuerpo se negaba a aspirar oxígeno…

Él mismo quería morir.

_Jacob._

Todo llegó de repente.

Mis pulmones se abrieron y tragué aire de sopetón, mareándome más.

Abrí los ojos cuando la sensación de ahogo pasó, y me costó enfocarla.

Sin embargo, algo me distrajo de mi tristeza.

Una silueta de gran envergadura, delgada y a la vez de complexión atlética. No podía verle bien por la distancia que había entre nosotros, pero pude vislumbrar el tono pálido de su piel.

Juré por un instante ver sus ojos ensangrentados…

Su pelo azabache…

No podía ser; sentí un escalofrío y eché a correr en dirección contraria con el corazón latiéndome ferozmente.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

En otro momento seguramente me hubiera quedado paralizada, pero gracias al cielo que eso no ocurrió y pude correr a resguardarme en el primer bar que encontré.

Había tanta gente que seguramente, si venía a hacerme daño –o a convertirme por no haber cumplido la promesa-, no se atrevería con tanta gente de por medio.

Aunque también pudiera ser que no hubiese venido solo, y que, al haber entrado en ese bar los hubiera condenado a todos conmigo.

Mi cuerpo temblaba con tal ferocidad que no podía controlarlo.

Me agarré a la barra con la cabeza hacia abajo. Intentando no vomitar de los nervios.

Podía jurar que era él.

¡Era él!.

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra usted bien?.

Levanté la mirada y di con un par de ojos curiosos.

-Sí. –susurré sin fuerzas.

Después, no esperé a que los camareros me ofreciesen algo. Simplemente me dirigí corriendo hacia la puerta –tras haber mirado el reloj y haberme asegurado que habían pasado suficientes minutos-.

De todas maneras, si seguía ahí. Me pillaría ahora y no después, lo cual ya me daba igual. Prefería ser yo sola, a toda la multitud del bar. Y es que, precisamente de ellos, los volturi, Aro era el más insistente de todos.

En relativas palabras, el más cabezota.

Prácticamente estaba ya preparada para notar el dolor tan punzante de sus colmillos en mi flácida piel, cuando me vi en la calle, mirando a todos lados buscándolo…

_No estaba._

Pero es en vez de aliviarme no me hizo más que ponerme peor, porque yo lo había visto.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Conforme fui llegando a la casa de Emily, me fui sintiendo peor de lo que ya estaba.

¿Quién era yo para Emily?, una conocida como mucho; y eso no me daba la suficiente confianza como para contarle lo que me había sucedido. No obstante, ella era la única mujer con la que podía contar, ya que mi madre era un caso perdido y Ángela seguramente me ingresaría en un loquero, aparte que se encontraba fuera de Forks.

Bajé de la camioneta, y comencé a caminar con los latidos de mi corazón ensordeciéndome los oídos.

Me vi de repente frente a la puerta de la hermosa y acogedora casa de Sam y Emily muy rápido.

No sé cuántos segundos tardé en reaccionar, pero fueron unos cuantos que quizá se convirtieron en minutos. Pero al final llamé con la mano a la puerta, con la esperanza de que Emily estuviese sola en casa sin Sam.

Emily no tardó apenas nada en abrir, y yo que estaba de espaldas a la puerta mirando nerviosa alrededor, me di la vuelta y la miré a los ojos, confesándome así.

Ella me miró confundida, y me sonrió transmitiéndome la confianza que me faltaba. Entonces no pude reprimir más el terror que había pasado, y comencé a llorar.

Emily me miró sorprendida, y me jaló hacia dentro de su casa para después de cerrar la puerta abrazarme, brindándome su apoyo aun sin saber qué era lo que pasaba, cosa que agradecí en mi fuero interno.

-¿Qué ha pasado?. –me preguntó por fin cuando me calmé un poco.

Me limpié las lágrimas y me soné la nariz con el pañuelo que instantes antes me había dado Emily, y la miré con temor a cómo reaccionaría al saber la verdad. Porque, a fin de cuentas ella era una "chica lobo", y yo aún guardaba resquicios de "chica vampiro".

_Edward._

Repentinamente una imagen de él me golpeó sin piedad, haciéndome estremecer y volviendo a surcar mis mejillas de lágrimas.

Qué fácil hubiese sido si él hubiera estado aquí.

-¿Bella?. –me devolvió a la realidad Emily – Me gustaría ayudarte y para eso necesito saber qué ha pasado.

No pude evitar volver a desconfiar:

-Me… me persigue alguien y, es muy peligroso. –logré explicar a medias.

Emily me miró confundida, y yo suspiré resignada. Era evidente que si quería su ayuda, tendría que contarle todo:

-Bueno, no te preocupes. Los chicos vendrán de aquí a un rato y…

-¡No! –le paré, de repente la idea de que Jacob supiese acerca de los volturis me puso el vello de punta. Ya que estaba segura de que sería una presa fácil, tanto él como los demás - ,sería peor, créeme.

Emily se mordió el labio, estaba bastante confundida y comenzaba a flaquear su paciencia:

-Pues entonces cuéntamelo todo. –me pidió.

Volví a suspirar, y clavé la mirada en el jarrón con flores silvestres que había encima de la mesita de la sala de estar. Y empecé a relatarle toda la larga historia sobre los volturi y lo que me habían hecho prometerles, tanto yo como los Cullen, y también de la amenaza de convertirme ellos mismos...

Agradecí que Emily me escuchase atenta sin cortarme, pero cuando terminé y me volví a mirarla. Sentí pavor ante la simple idea de que me repeliese y que no me dejara acercarme más a ella ni a los chicos.

Sin embargo, mientras me aterrorizaba yo a mi misma. Emily carraspeó algo incómoda por el silencio repentino que se había formado entre nosotras:

-He de admitir que es una historia para no dormir. –me sonrió – Tu estate tranquila, dudo que un solo vampiro se atreva a hacerte algo cuando estás rodeada de licántropos.

Lo cierto es que eso quería creer yo, pero sabía a ciencia cierta por el conocimiento acerca de Aro que tenía, que eso no sería un obstáculo en su camino. Es más, hasta podría ser una leve distracción divertida.

Ante lo último sentí un escalofrío recorrerme, y fue entonces cuando escuché aullidos muy cerca de la casa.

Emily soltó una risotada que me contagió, y se levantó de mi lado:

-Ya vienen… -me comunicó con la mirada brillante.

-Emily –la paré antes de que desapareciese a poner los platos con comida en la mesa -, agradecería que como te he pedido antes. Los chicos no supiesen nada.

Emily arqueó las cejas y comenzó a colocar la comida:

-Prometido.

Yo le sonreí y la ayudé a colocar los platos suculentos de comida que ellos devorarían en segundos.

De repente, me sentí abrumada por la necesidad que se formó dentro de mí al querer ver a Jake.

_Lo necesitaba._

Me sorprendió la intensidad de esa necesidad que se había formado dentro de mí al recapacitar en que estaban llegando.

Pero, frente a los demás no podíamos aparentar ser una pareja como pretendíamos. Sam no lo permitiría… y qué decir de Leah.

Noté un arduo dolor en la boca del estómago al recordarla abrazando a Jacob. Pero éste desapareció casi al instante al recordar la noche de pasión que viví la noche anterior con Jake y se me formó una sonrisa estúpida en los labios.

-Estarán dentro en tres, dos… -Emily sonrió de nuevo – uno.

Y efectivamente, en el mismo momento en que ella dijo "uno". Comenzaron a desfilar los licántropos por la puerta.

El primero fue Embry, seguido de Quil, después Sam que iba discutiendo no sé el qué con Seth, y tras ellos vislumbré la cabellera de Leah junto a Jacob.

Fue como si me dieran un puñetazo en el estómago y me quitasen el oxígeno a causa del golpe, Jacob y Leah iban distanciados. Pero aún así, juntos.

Enrojecí de rabia, y desvié enfadada la mirada de la de Jacob que me sonreía justo en ese momento.

Me saludaron casi de pasada Quil y Embry, o puede que me saludasen en condiciones… no lo sé, ya que estaba demasiado metida en mis demonios interiores en donde le arrancaba la cabeza a Leah.

-Bella, no esperaba encontrarte aquí. –me dijo Sam sobresaltándome.

Yo tuve que dar media vuelta para quedar frente a él y Seth que me sonreía con un brillo especial en sus grandes y hermosos ojos:

-Necesitaba pasar más tiempo con Emily.

Una verdad a medias, eso es lo que era.

Sam arqueó sus espesas cejas, y miró a su mujer que estaba sirviendo panecillos a Quil, Embry y Leah que estaban comiendo para entonces.

Me pregunté dónde estaría Jake, cuando la respuesta la sentí a mi lado, rozándome la mano por una fracción de segundo. Lo cual me provocó un escalofrío.

-¿Sólo por Emily?. –soltó de repente Seth sacándome de mi nube de sentimientos hacia Jacob.

Enrojecí, pero no pude evitar sentirme alagada.

-También por todos vosotros. –quise seguirle el juego a Seth sonriéndole ampliamente.

Él soltó una risotada que provocó que Jacob chasquease la lengua. Cosa que me divirtió aun más, sobretodo al volver a recordar a Leah abrazándolo.

-Eso me gusta más. –afirmó Seth asintiendo con la cabeza.

Solté una risotada que fue acompañada por Seth. Al instante, noté cómo Jacob se tensaba a mi lado, y automáticamente dejé de reír.

Porque parecía que le estaba coqueteando a Seth, y eso no podía ser…

-¿No coméis vosotros, o qué?. –preguntó Emily saliendo de la nada.

Aliviada, observé a Seth siguiendo a Emily hasta la mesa de comida. Pero, Jacob siguió a mi lado.

Por mi estómago nadaron mariposas al darme cuenta de que el cuerpo de Jake estaba centímetros del mío. Y que todos estaban ocupados en comer.

Bajé la mirada hasta mis pies los cuales me parecieron bastante interesantes, y de repente noté un estremecimiento en mi piel al notar el aliento tan cálido de Jake bañar mi cuello.

-Sígueme. –me ordenó simplemente.

Me costó varios segundos asimilar sus palabras, ya que su aliento había sido cómo un orgasmo para mí en ese momento.

Observé que Jake se perdió entre las escaleras del primer piso y el pasillo, y yo, dos minutos exactamente después. Le seguí tal y cómo él me había ordenado.

Conforme avanzaba por el pasillo, vislumbré la puerta del baño entornada, por lo que deduje que estaba ahí. Llegué hasta ahí, y quise llamar para cerciorarme, pero antes de que mi mano tocase la puerta, Jacob me jaló hacia dentro del baño cerrando la puerta tras de mí y estampándome siempre con cuidado, en la puerta…

Reviews.

**"Antes de que me lo digáis, lo sé, soy odiosa por cortar aquí. Bueno, al parecer hay un peligro mayor que el romance entre un licántropo y una humana en Forks, jaja Bella no sale de una cuando está metida en otra... quizá es eso lo que la hace tan adorable, quién sabe. ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

Isabela Black: Jeje, eso es que estoy haciendo mínimamente bien mi trabajo al escribir. Y sí, hay muy pocos J&B... por cierto, ¿podrías recomendarme alguno por favor?. ¡Besos, adiós!.

andrea: Yo no me deprimo con los examenes, o me lo tomo a risa o más bien me enfado XD. Y sí, iba por ti lo de actualizar más seguido, aunque en realidad va por todos... pero te lo dije a ti :P. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Eso es amor de amiga más que nada, porque me falta pulir muchísimas cosas para llegar a ser una mala imitación de Stephenie Meyers... aunque eso es lo que intento. Y antes de que lo preguntes, los volturi son los vampiros más antiguos que se conocen, le hicieron prometer a Bella y Edward, que la convertirían... sino tomarían cartas en el asunto. Más o menos espero haberte explicado bien jeje. ¡Besotes mi princesa, adiós!.

RociRadcliffe: Jajajaja, no debiste de leer esa parte o la has olvidado XD jajaja. Charlie tuvo que irse a la comisaria, sino hubiese sido muy no sé... ¡muy patético! Desde mi punto de vista que se enrrollaran estando Charlie en casa jaja. Y si quieres que pongamos que se fue... se fue a tomar por culo también podríamos decir XD perdona por la expresión jeje. ¡Besos, adiós!.

bella swan: ¡Gracias!, XD no se fue con otra, solamente salió con la manada y dentro de la manada está Leah. Y bueno... es evidente que la primera vez de Bella será con Edward (que por cierto creo que la primera vez de Edward también será con ella jaja aunque no lo diga), pero esto es un ff y podemos dejar la imaginación a flote... eso es lo que más me gusta de este lugar. ¡Besos de sangre vampiresa, adiós!.

mattieaway: Jaja, no, es que Charlie se fue a la comisaria antes de que Jake entrara en casa. ¡Besos, adiós!.

belencullens: Bueno, Jacob estaba enfadado pero ama tanto a Bella que lo olvidó:) jeje eso es lo que queremos todas, a los dos :P. Bueno... ¿no crees que si contesto a tu pregunta dejaré de manteneros con la incertidumbre esencial frente a la pantalla? No es por no querer responder, pero es que lo jodería todo... pero te diré que de mi no hay que fiarse jamás. ¡Besos linda, cuídate, adiós!.

Kaoru Riddle: Dios qué horro, ¿enserio? Jaja pues con lo mal que me pongo cada vez que tengo que escribirlas no sé, no sé... ¡besos de vampira y abrazos de licántropa, TKM!.

Eleanär: Bueno, he sacado su lado romántico, cosa rara en mi debo decir porque siempre me tira más la pasión que el romanticismo XD. Gracias por los ánimos, ¡besos, adiós!.

meliipotter: Jaja, sí Jacob era virgen. Y bueno, me pones en un apuro... porque me encantaría seguir la historia como Meyers eligió seguirla, que es no imprimando a Jake de Bella, o al menos eso es lo que me ha parecido a mí... no obstante no lo sé aún, ya veremos como sigue todo esto. ¡Besos, adiós!.

SiiL: Lo que le costó, la verdad es que sí. Y bueno, XD la película "Silk" es "Seda", y no es de terror sino de amor... es la de Keira Knightley. En fin tampoco es importante, pero es bastante emotiva sobretodo el final, sino la has visto te la recomiendo es preciosa... ¡besos, adiós!.

yurii cullen: ¡Oh muchas gracias! Eres un cielo, ¡besos, cuídate, adiós!.

Adri Cullen: Muchas preguntas que todavía no tienen respuesta eh, jejeje. ¡Besos, adiós!.

danicullen: ¡Muchas gracias!, aunque me costó escribirla mucho... tres días para ser exactos :S. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	12. SENTIMIENTOS Y PASIÓN

SENTIMIENTOS Y PASIÓN:

Sus volcanes arrasaron mis ojos, quemándolos sin piedad alguna, abrasándome los iris con crueldad y avaricia.

-Jac…

No me dejó terminar, ya que enseguida aprisionó sus labios contra los míos exigiendo contacto, un contacto totalmente salvaje que me provocaba fuego en las venas.

Dejé que su lengua bailase con la mía, a la vez que yo le arañaba la espalda con todas mis fuerzas.

Él, cuando nos quedamos sin oxígeno. Bajó sus labios hasta mi cuello y me mordió con fuerza.

Yo quise gritar por el dolor, pero él me tapó la boca con su mano de gigante. Comencé a marearme por la excitación, y justo cuando me pareció que no podría evitar gemir. Él paró.

Le miré rabiosa, a lo que él me sonrió como si no hubiera roto nunca un plato. Y quise golpearle, pero Jacob me cogió la mano evitando que le llegara a dar:

-No quiero romperte la otra mano. – me dijo antes de besármela como un caballero de la edad media – Me encanta cuando tus mejillas adquieren ese color rojizo, estás adorable. –comentó antes de reírse de su propio comentario.

-Idiota. – le dije antes de darme la vuelta y salir del baño hecha una furia.

Aun cuando estaba dando ya la vuelta a la esquina del pasillo, escuché la risa de Jacob que me enfadó todavía más.

-Emily –la llamé -, gracias por todo. Pero ya es tarde y debo irme.

Ella asintió, y me acompañó después de que yo me despidiese de los demás. Sin embargo, Seth corrió más que Emily, y fue él quien me abrió la puerta.

Yo le sonreí, y justo en ese momento llegó Jacob con una socarrona sonrisa en los labios que me hizo enrojecer:

-Si quieres puede acompañarte. –me sugirió como quién no quiere la cosa Seth.

-No, pero gracias. –le corté rápidamente.

Comencé a caminar con pasos agigantados, casi perdiendo el equilibrio en uno de ellos. Por lo que empecé a correr hasta mi camioneta.

Sabía que Jacob me seguiría, era cuestión de tiempo.

Y aunque desease estar con él, también pretendía golpearle hasta dejarlo kao, pero eso sería imposible siendo yo una humana.

Repentinamente, la imagen de Aro me rebanó el cerebro con fuerza.

Sentí un escalofrío, y entré en mi camioneta. Encendí el contacto, y di media vuelta directa hasta Forks.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Nada más entrar en casa de Charlie, noté que algo estaba diferente.

La televisión no estaba encendida, no olía a pizza y tampoco estaba la chaqueta de policía que siempre ostentaba en el perchero de la entrada, lo cual me hizo suponer que Charlie aun no había llegado.

Refunfuñando, me hice un simple sándwich en la cocina. Y fui a comerlo al salón -pretendía cenar viendo un poco la televisión-.

Nada más sentarme en el cómodo sofá de Charlie, noté como alguien me quitaba el sándwich de la mano tan rápido que no me dio tiempo nada más a ver una mancha borrosa.

-¡Qué haces aquí!. –le vociferé a Jake que se estaba comiendo MI sándwich sentado cómodamente a mi lado.

Él se dio el lujo de tragar entre bocado y bocado antes de contestarme, con la mirada pícara cosa que me hizo enrojecer:

-Cómo si no supieras que iba a seguirte.

Enrojecí más, y le di un cojinazo en la cabeza. Jacob que se había terminado ya el sándwich, me quitó el cojín de las manos. Y lo aventó al suelo, jalándome por la espalda hacia él. Quedando finalmente él encima de mí en el sofá.

No sé cómo quedamos así, pero no me desagradó la idea y menos el contacto con el cuerpo de Jake.

Sin embargo, cuando yo esperaba que me besase. Jacob se mantuvo quieto, con la mirada totalmente seria, cosa que me desconcertó:

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con Seth?. –me preguntó usando el tono más grave que pudo.

Me sorprendió la pregunta, más que nada por lo estúpida que era:

-¿Estás celoso de un adolescente Jacob?, eso es una idiotez.

Jake se removió entre mis piernas, juntando su cadera con la mía. Provocándome poco a poco:

-Yo también soy un adolescente.

Comencé a odiarle, pretendía que pensase una respuesta cuándo él me tenía atrapada y se restregaba contra mí, y desde luego eso era algo casi imposible:

-No es lo mismo, él tiene catorce años y tu dieciocho.

Jacob rodó los ojos y volvió a moverse.

Ahogué un gemido y cerré los ojos, recordando las sensaciones que experimenté la noche anterior:

-No me gusta cómo te trata, y menos como le sigues el juego.

Una de sus manos subió hasta mi estómago, y la pasó por debajo del jersey de lana que llevaba ese día. Acariciándome el estómago, y poniéndome el vello de punta.

-No quiero que sigas haciéndolo. –me ordenó con la voz menos grave y con sus labios pegados a mi cuello.

Noté una electricidad que cargó todo mi cuerpo al sentir de nuevo sus labios contra mi cuello, pero esa vez más abajo que la vez anterior.

Por otro lado, su mano comenzó a vagar más arriba de mi estómago, y yo no pude reprimir que mis caderas se alzaran.

Parecía que mi cuerpo buscaba el contacto él solito.

-Bella –me susurró tan ronco que creí morir - , prométemelo.

Abrí los ojos, y le miré entre excitada y enfadada. Y comprendí que, si le decía que sí se lo prometía, él dejaría de castigarme de esa manera, cosa que yo agradecería. Pero por otra parte, no quería alejarme de Seth por sus celos.

-No quiero dañar a Seth. –quise concluir.

Entonces, Jake terminó de subir su mano hasta uno de mis pechos. Yo gemí ante aquél contacto tan repentino, y él sonrió con picardía, a la vez que lo acariciaba con tanta suavidad que comenzaba a volverme loca.

-¿Lo prefieres a él antes que a mí?.

Sabía que había formulado la pregunta con petulancia, cosa que me irritó.

-¡Déjame en paz!. –conseguí gritarle quitándole la mano de debajo de mi jersey y empujándolo.

Jake soltó una carcajada, y le miré ceñuda:

-La respuesta la sabes tan bien como yo. –me comentó a la vez que se levantaba del sofá.

Yo tan solo rodé los ojos y evité mirarle directamente por miedo a que mí "supuesto" enfado se fuera al traste y descubriese que, en realidad estaba divertida.

En eso, escuché el motor del coche de patrulla de Charlie afuera, y comprendí por qué se había levantado poniendo esa distancia entre nosotros.

Charlie no tardó en entrar en casa, y se mostró bastante sorprendido de ver a Jake a esas horas conmigo –cosa que me revolvió el estómago-.

-¡Jacob hijo!, ¿Cómo estás?. No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Chasqueé fastidiada la lengua al ver como se estrechaban la mano como amigos de toda la vida, si Charlie hubiera tratado así a Edward, los problemas se habrían aplacado. Y quizá hasta algunos no se habrían sucedido.

De repente, me quedé en blanco, totalmente vacía e inexpresiva.

Había vuelto a recordar a Edward sin mostrar mayor interés… empezaba a asustarme de mí misma, porque yo no podría olvidar nunca a Edward, ¿no?.

Noté un desagradable escalofrío en la columna, y me revolví hasta levantarme del sofá. Ni Charlie como tampoco Jacob se dieron cuenta de mi situación –cosa que agradecí-.

-Voy a subir a mi habitación. –anuncié con las manos sudorosas por los nervios.

Charlie me miró y asintió, sin embargo Jacob fue más allá.

Sus ojos prácticamente me traspasaron el alma, examinándome.

Me sorprendí al notar la intensificación que eran capaz de hacer sentir sus ojos, sus volcanes…

Comencé a subir las escaleras con desanimo, escuchando hablar a mi padre con Jacob sin prestar demasiada atención a su charla. Finalmente, me encerré en mi habitación y suspiré pesadamente, dejándome caer en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Intentando poner en orden mis ideas y por supuesto mis prioridades.

Pero, mi tranquilidad no duró más de un escaso minuto ya que, Jacob entró por la ventana de mi habitación asustándome.

-¿No estabas hablando con mi padre?.

Jake asintió y se acercó hasta mí, que no me había movido.

-Me he despedido diciendo que era tarde… -se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura.

Le miré directamente a los ojos, y unas mariposas flotaron por mi estómago enrojeciendo mis mejillas.

En sus ojos sólo se podía ver amor y ¿felicidad?.

Él me sujetó la cara entre sus manos y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció con ese simple contacto.

-Te amo. –me susurró con suavidad, bañando mi cara con su aliento a menta tan cálido.

Todos mis miedos y el terror que albergaba la llegada de Aro y el posible olvido de Edward, se desvanecieron y deseé poder rodear a Jacob con mis brazos y fundirme con él, pero mi cuerpo temblaba tanto por las ganas de llorar que me era imposible moverme.

-No puedo creer hasta qué punto te necesito Bella, te amo demasiado.

Jake rozó sus labios contra los míos, provocando que mi cuerpo dejara de temblar, solo una vez. Tal vez él no tuviera intención de ir más lejos, pero yo sí. Lo rodeé con mis brazos y lo besé. Todo lo demás dejó de tener importancia; solo pensaba en Jake y en lo cerca que lo 

tenía, en el aroma a cedro de su piel, en el modo en que respirábamos juntos cuando nos besábamos, como si fuéramos dos partes de una misma persona.

Estremecida por la emoción, noté que me hormigueaban las puntas de los dedos, el abdomen, en fin, me hormigueaba todo el cuerpo.

-Debería irme ya, Charlie está abajo y no quiero perder el poco control que me queda. –su cálido aliento batió contra mi oído. Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta la cinturilla del pantalón que llevaba hoy, haciéndome estremecer – Te amo. –volvió a repetirme.

Yo le sonreí:

-A partir de aquí me resulta muy difícil mantener el control de la situación. –me sinceré – Por lo que, sí, es mejor que te vayas ahora. – de repente una idea me encendió la bombilla algo fundida de mi cerebro – Porque, sería demasiado peligroso volver a dormir conmigo hoy… lo digo por tu padre.

Me estaba comportando como una idiota enamorada, pero es que, eso es lo que era y punto.

Jacob amplió su sonrisa y me acarició las mejillas, ante lo que yo cerré los ojos y entreabrí los labios, deseando que volviera a besarme:

-No lo sé, y sinceramente no me importa. Te quiero a ti…

Lo silencie con un beso, lo bastante efusivo y apasionado para hacerle entender que accedía.

No dejamos de besarnos a la vez que nos levantamos hasta quedar de pie, Jacob soltó un gemido gutural encima de mis labios, que tuvo un extraño efecto en todo mi cuerpo, como si me hubiera levantado demasiado deprisa y me hubiese mareado. Sus manos fueron acercándose lentamente hasta el borde de mi jersey, atentas a mi reacción.

Lo besé de nuevo apasionadamente. Jacob me subió el jersey por la espalda y levanté los brazos para ayudarle a quitármelo; sólo llevaba una fina camiseta interior y el sujetador, negro azulado, que se transparentaba bajo la camiseta blanca de tirantes.

Jake me miraba con intensidad y su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada, me llevó hasta la cama y me tumbó en ella con un cuidado exquisito –nada propio de un licántropo-. Acabé tumbada bajo él, notando su respiración cada vez más agitada, lo que me estaba excitando cada vez más.

-Aquí no, ni esta noche… Pero tal vez podríamos encontrar otro lugar en donde poder estar solos una noche. –le susurré luchando contra mis instintos.

Jacob asintió a la vez que me abrazó besándome el cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula, al parecer la lucha interna que él estaba debatiendo era más potente y peligrosa que la mía. Cosa que comprendí, Jake era un licántropo y sus instintos estaban más acentuados que los míos.

Aproveché el abrazo para darme la vuelta, ahora quedando yo encima de él, de modo que ahora Jacob estaba debajo de mí, a mi merced, cosa que me hizo sentir infinitamente poderosa.

Lo sentía todo multiplicado por cien: sus piernas alrededor de las mías, el cuadrado helado de la hebilla de su pantalón vaquero contra mi abdomen, sus dedos jugueteando con el tirante de mi sujetador haciéndolo resbalar por mi hombro…

Por un instante, sólo un instante, me pregunté qué habría sido de nosotros, si Charlie no hubiese llegado todavía.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta –dijo jadeante.

-Hazla. –le ordené con una voz demasiado tomada por el deseo.

-¿Eres mía completamente?.

-¿Qué?. –me pilló totalmente de improviso el significado de su pregunta.

A Jake le brillaban los ojos y notaba su cálida y acelerada respiración contra mi mejilla.

Esperó pacientemente a que le respondiera, acariciándome suavemente. Dándome a entender que aceptaría mi respuesta fuese la que fuera.

No pude evitar notar de nuevo las mariposas en el estómago debido a sus atenciones, y le contesté con el corazón y algo abrumada por la excitación:

-Sí.

Jake sonrió, y me atrajo más hacia él:

-Eres mía. –me susurró en el oído bañándome el cuello con su aliento tan cálido –Qué bien suena eso.

Yo le sonreí de vuelta, y volví a acortar la distancia besándolo, pero esa vez con parsimonia, saboreando el sabor de su lengua, entrelazándola con la mía. Mientras que sus manos me acariciaban la espalda.

Pronto, los besos se aplacaron, al igual que las caricias. Quedando finalmente, el uno tumbado encima del otro, sintiendo el calor de nuestros cuerpos abrazados, cosa que me relajaba hasta adormecerme.

-¿Quieres desnudarte en el cuarto de baño?. –me preguntó Jacob despertándome con delicadeza -. Me meteré en la cama y apagaré la luz, así no veré nada.

Me eché a reír, Jake tenía cosas que me enternecían:

-¿Los licántropos no podéis ver en la oscuridad?.

Jake se incorporó, provocando que yo quedara a un lado:

-Podemos ver, pero yo tenía pensado cerrar los ojos. –dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Hice una mueca, y fui hasta el baño.

Entré en el pequeño cuarto de baño que me pertenecía, y me quité la ropa prenda por prenda. Menos la interior, fue entonces cuando reparé en que no me había llevado conmigo el 

pijama. Chasqueé fastidiada la lengua, y no pude evitar fijarme en qué aspecto tenía en el espejo.

No es que antes no le hubiera prestado atención a mi cuerpo, pero nunca me había mirado y me había preguntado cómo me vería otra persona (a excepción de Edward). Y Jake iba a verme en cualquier momento, ¿me encontraría guapa?.

Descubrí que al menos yo esa noche, me sentía así, y que quería que Jacob me viese en tan solo ropa interior.

Me pasé las manos por el vientre, y luego por las caderas y muslos, despertando a mis aletargados sentidos por el tacto de mi propia mano. Y mientras tanto, Jacob estaba al otro lado esperándome.

Respiré hondo, apagué la luz del baño, y salí con la cabeza algo baja totalmente avergonzada de lo que pudiese pasar.

Escudriñando mi habitación por culpa de la oscuridad, vi a Jake en la cama, ya estaba bajo las mantas, aunque con un brazo fuera.

Inspiré profundamente un par de veces sintiéndome estúpida por la vergüenza momentánea, sobretodo porque ya habíamos hecho el amor; y luego me acerqué a la cama.

Jake que estaba con los ojos cerrados, los abrió y me miró incrédulo por la escasa ropa que llevaba.

Empecé a replantearme el excusarme y ponerme el pijama, cuando él me levantó la colcha invitándome a entrar.

-Solo para dormir. –le dije en un susurró.

El corazón me latía desbocado, y el hilo de voz que había usado me sonaba estúpido y extraño hasta a mí. Ardía por dentro, sentía calor hasta en los dedos de los pies.

-Solo para dormir. –me prometió él besándome la frente.

No estaba segura de si creer a ninguno de los dos, pero la televisión resonó por la casa contestándome por sí sola.

Charlie estaba en casa.

Jacob nos tapó a ambos, y yo descansé la cabeza en la almohada, a apenas unos centímetros de la suya. La cama era de un tamaño normal, pero considerando que Jacob posiblemente midiese dos metros y algo, era inevitable que nos tocáramos; mis piernas desnudas acariciaron las suyas, y noté la tela tosca de sus calzoncillos contra mis muslos haciendo que tuviera que ahoga un gemido, mis pechos por otro lado, quedaban bastante cerca para sentir el calor corporal que desprendía su musculado torso desnudo.

Jacob no apartó la mirada de mí, cosa que me hizo enrojecer:

-Quiero velar todas las noches por tu seguridad estando a tu lado, Bella. – me pidió.

De nuevo, las mariposas flotaron en mi estómago.

Medité la petición unos instantes.

-Me parece bien. –le susurré sonriente.

-Te amo. – de nuevo volvió a decírmelo.

Y me odié a mi misma por no habérselo repetido también miles de veces…

Reviews.

**"Aquí no** **es que haya habido demasiado romance, más bien es pasión, pero yo creo... que no ha quedado mal, mal, ¿no? La opinión vuestra es la que cuenta en realidad no la mía. Y, bueno no sé qué día, pero Steven Strait que es, seguramente el Jacob que toooodas nos imaginamos porque es el adecuado no Taylor, ha cumplido hace poquito los dieciocho, jaja yo que pensé que tenía más edad... en fin sólo hay que mirarle fijamente a sus preciosos ojos para darse cuenta de que es muy joven todavía; y he hecho (es malo pero es entretenido) un video sobre el siguiente libro, "Breaking Dawn" me gustaría que lo viéseis, ya sabéis cómo, metiéndoos en mi pag de la biografía y pinchando en el URL. ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

LilyRiddle86: No hagas que me lo crea, te lo advierto jeje. Gracias, me animan mucho tus palabras, sobretodo para el otro ff... ¡besos mi princesita, adiós!.

yuma17: Gracias jeje, entonces esperaré tus rr. ¡Besos, adiós!.

SiiL: Es un secreto a voces lo de que soy mala, tus sensaciones por ahora son buenas... pero ya veremos cómo sigue la historia. ¡Besos linda, adiós!.

artepop: Jejeje, ¿tan pocas historias hay de esta pareja? T.T qué pena. ¡Besos, adiós!.

AnqeliqueEvans: Jaja, hombre si no le caían los volturi le podía haber caido el meteosat en la cabeza, que seguro que tiene probabilidades, al menos más que una persona común. ¡Besos, adiós!.

belenculles: Jajaja, apenas ha salido Leah y ya la tienes enfilada. Supongo que es una de esas personas que cae mal sin conocerla, por ahora hay ideas pero nunca hay que confiarse. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Adri Cullen: Eso es bueno, que quieras seguir leyendo quiere decir que no te aburres. . espero que no me pase nada malo por haberme mirado mal jaja. ¡Besos, cuídate, adiós!.

RociRadcliffe: Normal que Jacob te distraiga XD jaja, cuando hay pasión en una relación, el pudor no es para tanto, créeme. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Arsa: Bueno, enfadado, enfadado... por ahora no está, pero me gusta Jake enfadado... Tranquila, Seth me cae bien, me mola jaja, seré condescendiente con él aunque no demasiado, no es mi estilo. Y no exactamente lo del vampiro, sino el final de la historia :) ¡besos, adiós!.

danicullen: Sé que soy mala, pero ¿a que te he enganchado? Jaja. No, Jacob no sabe lo de Aro, nadie lo sabe excepto Emily por ahora claro... ¡Besos, adiós!.

bella swan: Jejeje, claro, si es que en realidad yo os trato como reyes, lo que pasa es que la mano dura es necesaria. Pues kiss of blood para una de mis lectoras favoritas :P, adiós.

andrea: Jajaja, ¡ten animo mujer! Que no tardo en regresar, es irónico, cuando está con Edward deseamos que la convierta y cuando no está con él, sino con otro ya sea Jake, Mike o su abuelo, ¡nah! En fin, ¡besos, adiós!.

meliipotter: Siempre, siempre metida en problemas jaja es su cruz, su talón de Aquiles. Y bueno, si odias a Leah ahora no quiero ni imaginar qué pasará cuando avancemos en la historia mmm, me da miedo que te conviertas en una asesina. ¡Besos, adiós!.

yurri cullen: Jeje, gracias. ¡Besotes cielo, adiós!.

mattieaway: Yo directamente los tiraría al océano en pleno invierno. ¡Besos, adiós!.

juDitt: Siempre la contrapartida, de dos hermanos siempre hay uno mejor y más guapo. Y la verdad es que he pensado seriamente en hacer un ff de esa pareja, pero evidentemente lo tendría que hacer cuando Seth cumpliese 18 años, sino me parecería demasiado... raro. De todas formas gracias por la idea, ¡besos, adiós!.


	13. NUESTRO SECRETO

NUESTRO SECRETO:

-Yo también te amo Jake. –le susurré.

En ese momento, deseé atraerlo hacia mí, para perdernos el uno en el otro. Volviendo a hacer el amor hasta acabar extenuados.

Pero no podía ser.

Él me acarició la cara con infinita suavidad cosa que me hizo suspirar:

-Duérmete. –me aconsejó a la vez que depositaba un casto beso en mi mejilla.

Y quise hacerle caso…

Habrían pasado horas y no podía dormirme, mi cerebro estaba aun procesando todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros en el escaso tiempo desde… la boda.

El vello de mi cuerpo se erizó, y mi corazón latió con debilidad mientras por mis mejillas resbalaban lágrimas saladas. Menos mal que Jake no me veía, ya que tenía la cara ladeada hacia el otro lado, mientras él me abrazaba y soltaba cada cierto tiempo algún que otro ronquido.

Terminé por incorporarme, y clavé la mirada en la ventana.

La noche estaba cubierta de una densa capa de niebla, que no hacía más que acentuar mi melancolía.

Mi corazón seguía latiendo con debilidad, y mis manos temblaban abrazándose a las rodillas. Descansé la cabeza en ellas, y suspiré con parsimonia, queriendo descargar a mi cuerpo de tanto peso, sin embargo, como otras veces, no sirvió de nada.

Jake a mi lado, se removió y tanteó con la mano el espacio que había dejado entre ambos incorporándome, y en menos de dos segundos. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, mirándome con confusión.

Me costó tragar saliva al devolverle la mirada, de nuevo volvía a haber secretos entre ambos. Había creado esta vez yo esa invisible barrera que poco a poco impedía cada vez más, que nuestra relación se fuera a consolidar mejor el día de mañana; y me odié.

-…Bella –su voz fue ronca y sólo un simple susurro que me erizó el vello de la nuca -, ¿Qué pasa?. –preguntó restregándose los ojos.

De nuevo, Jacob me pareció ese niño con el que persuadí con coqueteos patéticos aquella noche fría en el bosque hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Le sonreí con un deje de amargura que no pude borrar, y le acaricié la cara con ternura. Una ternura propia de una madre a un hijo más que de una novia a su pareja; lo cual acentuó mi odio hacia mi misma:

-Duérmete, estoy bien. –le pedí.

Jake bostezó, y en vez de cerrar los ojos y dormir por los dos. Se incorporó como yo, quedando pegado su cuerpo al mío, volviendo a provocarme esa excitación que me dominaba cada segundo más y que me convertía en más humana todavía:

-Estás pensando en _él, _¿verdad?.

Su pregunta tuvo dos efectos importantes en mí, la primera, me sorprendió, y la segunda, fue como si el significado de ella, me golpease el estómago con brutalidad dejándome sin aliento.

No pude más que bajar la mirada, y clavarla en nuestros pies.

Noté como él suspiraba, y se quedaba quieto, sin decir nada más.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar y resbalar por mis mejillas, bañando la sábana al caer. Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Jake que estaba mirando a la nada con una expresión concentrada en vez de adormilada como hubiese sido lo normal en su estado.

Y no pude evitar ver el masoquismo como una salida por mi estupidez y falta de sensibilidad, ¿Qué más daba si me hacía daño yo a mi misma pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido?. ¿Qué más da si acababa muriendo de pena?. ¿Qué más da si los recuerdos me vuelven loca?.

Todo eso daba igual, no tenían ninguna importancia para mí; pero el poder dañar a Jacob de nuevo por no pensar en lo que le decía, eso sí que era importante y muy grave.

¿Es que siempre tenía que dañar a los que más amaba en este mundo?. ¿Por qué no me pasaba un camión por encima y se acababa todo ya?.

-Lo siento… -pude decirle al fin.

Observé como Jacob se tensó tanto, que pensé que las venas que se le marcaban en sus musculados brazos, estallarían.

Él hizo una mueca, y comenzó a jugar con las manos:

-No debes sentirlo, es normal que sigas pensando en Edward Cullen. Supongo que siempre será alguien primordial en tu vida, aunque sólo sea en tu memoria.

Todo lo dijo sin tono sarcástico o dolido, cosa que agradecí, pero… en ningún momento me miró.

Los latidos parsimoniosos de mi corazón, repentinamente comenzaron a taladrarme las entrañas.

¿Habría alejado a Jacob de mí nuevamente?, eso es algo que no soportaría.

-¿Por qué no me miras?. –le pregunté con dolor.

Esa pregunta gracias a dios hizo reaccionar a Jacob, y ladeó la cara hasta clavar sus ojos tan oscuros como el azabache en los míos.

Y sentí morir.

Lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado… y eso era peligroso, ya que, mi corazón estaba partido totalmente.

En esos momentos, los dos pedazos de mi corazón, eran ya del mismo tamaño. El amor era ya el mismo.

Edward y Jacob.

Los amaba tanto a los dos… que no merecía poder tener la capacidad de sentir como los demás seres humanos; no lo merecía. Era vil y cruel.

Soy una déspota, incapaz de poder decidirme y dejar de dañar.

-Es difícil para mí. –me comenzó a decir forzando una sonrisa – Pero lo voy a intentar por ti Bella, si es necesario, compartiré tu amor con el vampiro… o hasta puedo aceptar que lo ames a él más que a mí –para entonces, las lágrimas caían con mayor fuerza -, pero no me dejes solo de nuevo. No creo poder soportarlo.

Quise darle las gracias y decirle lo mucho que lo quería, pero las palabras se atrofiaron en mi garganta.

Tan sólo pude cogerle las manos y besárselas.

-El amor me ha convertido en un idiota integral.

Entonces ambos estallamos a carcajadas por el comentario tan fuera de lugar que hizo Jacob, sin embargo, yo enseguida le tapé su boca con la mano. Y señalé con la cabeza hacia donde se supone que daba la habitación de Charlie, mordiéndome la lengua para no seguir riendo.

Jake era tan impredecible, cariñoso, gracioso, irónico y… pasional; que podía conmigo, era capaz de hacerme sentir mal y al siguiente segundo hacer que me olvidase de todo riendo junto a él.

Y, agradecí el poder haberlo conocido.

Le quité la mano de la boca, y esperé unos instantes por si Charlie se levantaba y venía… cosa que, hizo.

Escuchamos sus pasos hacia mi habitación, y Jacob aun con una sonrisa en los labios, se tiró por la ventana haciendo una pirueta acrobática que ni en mis sueños yo habría podido hacer.

Me atusé el pelo, y fue entonces cuando Charlie metió sus narices en la habitación.

-¿Bella, qué es lo que te ocurre?. Estabas riéndote…

Rodé los ojos con fastidio, mi padre era el idóneo para acabar con momentos felices y bonitos:

-He tenido una… pesadilla y me he despertado riendo.

Conforme lo iba diciendo me iba sonando más y más estúpido, e imaginé la cara que Jake habría puesto. Ya que estaba esperando a poder entrar de nuevo fuera, seguro.

Charlie frunció el ceño, y paseó su típica mirada de policía algo adormecida por mi habitación.

Yo gruñí frustrada, y me levanté de la cama hasta llegar a la puerta en donde estaba mi padre:

-No volverá a pasar papá, te lo prometo.

Charlie me miró como si estuviese ante una zumbada, cosa que yo empezaba a replantearme seriamente también:

-¿Riéndote de una pesadilla dices?, creo que necesitas un loquero Bella.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y comencé a cerrarle la puerta en las narices, cuando él me paró diciéndome:

-Mañana me iré a pescar sobre las cinco y media.

-¿Las cinco y media?, eso es media hora antes de lo acostumbrado.

Charlie asintió volviendo a aprovechar para mirar la habitación:

-Los días comienzan a ser más cortos, y hay que aprovechar. He pensado, ¿Por qué no llamas a algún amigo para que pase el día aquí contigo?... ¿El hijo de Billy, tal vez?.

Si hubiese tenido el bate de beisbol en ese momento, le hubiera arreado seguramente.

Estaba muy pesado con Jacob, pareciera que era él quien estaba enamorado:

-Ya veré, buenas noches papá.

Y le cerré la puerta prácticamente en las narices, aunque si las hubiese tenido en el marco. Hubiera dado un portazo encantada.

Jacob no tardó en aparecer de nuevo, con una mirada divertida y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios:

-¿Tu padre sabe lo nuestro?. –me preguntó mientras yo me tumbaba en la cama.

Le miré cansada, y chasqueé la lengua:

-No exactamente, él piensa que eres mi mejor amigo cosa que es cierta… y que eres el candidato perfecto para ser mi pareja de por vida. Créeme, si hubiera que pasar unas pruebas, tu serías el elegido por él.

Jake amplió la sonrisa de sus labios, y se acostó a mi lado.

Poco a poco me fue venciendo el sueño y caí dormida en poco tiempo…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Desperté un poco más tarde de las ocho de la mañana, era sábado y me levantaba a esa hora… la idea de que estaba zumbada, volvió a mi cabeza con la misma fuerza que anoche.

Me incorporé y me estiré con movimientos felinos; después miré a Jacob, quien permanecía a mi lado, ocupando más de la mitad de la cama y con la boca prácticamente abierta a la vez que roncaba.

Tenía esa misma expresión de felicidad que ya vi el otro día mientras dormía, y no pude evitar sentirme curiosa por saber qué era lo que estaría soñando para casi sonreír dormido.

No me costó tanto como la primera vez empujar el pesado cuerpo de Jake de mi lado para levantarme, pero sí algo…

Terminé de asearme y vestirme, y salí del baño con el pijama en la mano para echarlo a lavar a la lavadora, sin embargo, conforme iba caminando paso a paso hasta la cama. Sentí un escalofrío que me hizo parar de caminar.

Miré hacia mi izquierda –me había parado justo al lado de la ventana-, y desconcertada, me acerqué hasta ella.

Quizá era yo que empecé a verlo todo a cámara lenta, o puede que de verdad mis pasos fueran tan lentos. Pero todo se me hizo eterno.

Mis venas comenzaron a arder, pero no era el mismo ardor que notaba cuando Jacob me besaba; no, este era bien diferente.

Me aturdía los sentidos, y me doblegaba de terror.

No supe por qué, pero el mirar en ese momento por la ventana era algo importante y esencial.

Cuando por fin me encontré observando a través de ésta, volví a pensar que estaba loca, no había nada anormal. Al menos eso era lo que me parecía percibir con ojos de humana.

-Tonterías. –me susurré para terminar de convencerme.

Y conforme fui alejándome de la ventana, pude atisbar por el rabillo del ojo como una gran ráfaga de viento sopló entre los árboles, removiéndolos con brutalidad.

Como ese viento chocó contra mi ventana provocando un extraño silbido escalofriante.

Y de cómo una sombra oscura y rápida desaparecía.

Mi estómago se contrajo y mi corazón latió aceleradamente, estaba asustada, no más bien aterrorizada…

El pánico surcaba mis venas, y de repente comencé a pensar en la gran posibilidad, de que fuera Aro quien hubiera estado ahí; observándome.

A cada milésima de segundo que iba pasando, estaba más segura de ello.

Cuando una mano se aferró de repente a mi hombro con suavidad. Yo no pude evitar gritar y tirarme como auto reflejo al suelo.

-¡Bella!. –me llamó sorprendido Jacob ayudándome a levantarme.

Tiró de mí hasta ponerme a escasos centímetros de él. Pero ni la cercanía de Jake me conseguía hacer sentir a salvo, yo sabía que si se trataba de Aro… sería un vampiro al final, ya fuera más tarde que ahora… pero llegaría a serlo.

Ese simple pensamiento me dejó helada y estática; en estos momentos de mi vida, el querer convertirme en un vampiro había pasado a formar parte de esa caja acorazada en donde yo encerraba con recelo mis recuerdos junto a los Cullen. Y no quería abrirla… no al menos por ahora que tenía a Jake a mi lado.

Jacob me cogió la cara con ambas manos, y sus ojos ya de por sí me interrogaban solos.

-¿Qué pasa?, estás tensa y nerviosa… ¿sucede algo grave?.

Odiaba mentir a Jacob, pero sería lo mejor.

Forcé una sonrisa nada convincente, estoy segura:

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. A veces tengo estos despertares. –entonces solté una tonta risita que más bien me tensó el cuerpo todavía más.

Jake no dijo nada, pero de nuevo, vi lo que pensaba a través de sus enormes y fascinantes ojos.

No le había convencido.

-Puedes dormir un poco más si quieres –cambié de tema drásticamente a la par que me alejaba de él rodeándolo -, es sábado lo mejor que puedes hacer es dormir.

Fue entonces cuando, aparte de sentirme estúpida por decirle aquello. Me di cuenta de que mi pijama, se había caído o lo había tirado mientras miraba por la ventana; no estaba segura.

Jake siguió la trayectoria de mi mirada, y cogió mi pijama del suelo.

Yo le sonreí cuando me lo ofreció, y al cogerlo, rocé sin querer su mano.

Noté mariposas en el estómago, y noté mis mejillas arder.

"Estúpidas hormonas".

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿no?.

Me sacó de mis pensamientos, y le miré enfadada:

-¿Qué significa eso?, ya sé que puedo contar contigo Jake… no me pasa nada. No seas tan pesado. –me salí por la tangente, eso era cierto. Pero no quería inmiscuir a Jake en todo el asunto de los volturi.

Jacob me miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero no me dijo nada.

Me sentí mal por haberle contestado de esa manera brusca y nada considerada… pero estaba muy asustada, y Jacob era muy importante para mí.

Prefería tenerlo enfadado conmigo a exponerlo al peligro que suponía Aro… aun así, no pude evitar acercarme hasta él y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Jake no tardó en rodearme la cintura con las manos, cosa que me hizo sentir más tranquila. Y depositó un casto beso en mi cabeza.

-Te amo. –me animé a confesarle.

Él me sonrió, y me levantó la cara por la barbilla. Para después besarme en los labios, con una delicadeza tan extrema que me hacía pensar que para él, yo era algo así de delicada como un sueño que se podía evaporar con tan sólo un movimiento mal pensado.

-¿Te quedarás a mi lado hoy?.

Jake volvió a sonreírme, y se encogió de hombros:

-Si me dejas.

Le miré confundida, y me crucé de brazos sin dejar que él me siguiese abrazando:

-¿Exactamente qué quieres decir con eso?. –le pregunté a la defensiva.

Él soltó una honda carcajada, la cual tuve que contenerme con fuerza para no unirme. Y cuando se calmó un poco, me contestó con los ojos bien brillantes, tanto, que me turbaban:

-Nada, que me gusta cuando estás así de enfadada.

Solté un bufido, y le di un manotazo cuando volvió a intentar abrazarme:

-Pienso ir por el bate de beisbol si sigues así. –le avisé.

Jacob volvió a reír estrepitosamente, y yo agarré con mayor fuerza mi pijama. Y salí de mi habitación seguida de Jake.

Bajé las escaleras con más rapidez de lo normal –en mí -, y abrí con malos modos la puerta de la lavadora, mientras sentía la mirada de Jake clavada en mi cogote.

-Si no vas a hacer nada de provecho vete y come algo, y déjame tranquila. –le espeté sin dejar de luchar con la ropa que tenía que meter en la lavadora.

Estaba enfurruñada, y todo se lo debía a Jacob.

Aunque, en realidad lo que estaba era agradecida, porque hasta ese momento en el que escuché que se acercaba a la nevera, había conseguido que me olvidara de Aro.

De nuevo, me estremecí.

Dejé mi labor con la lavadora, y le miré desde allí, en cuclillas, mientras él se servía un vaso de zumo y se comía un bollo de chocolate. Y las dudas me corrompieron.

¿Y si Aro conseguía convertirme antes de lo que hasta yo tenía previsto?.

¿Jacob me dejaría seguir a su lado?. ¿Seguiría amándome igual?.

Mi vida era como una tormenta llena de frustraciones, y dolor… pero a veces también llegaba algún que otro resquicio de felicidad, y no podía desaprovechar mi resquicio.

No quería perder el tiempo con Jake, no después de ver a Aro.

Sonreí al observarlo tan pensativo mientras desayunaba, y me levanté para acercarme a él. Me senté a su lado, y me permití quitarle un cachito de bollo de chocolate.

-Quiero ser yo ahora la que te pregunte algo. –le dije refiriéndome a las veces anteriores en las que me había preguntado cosas muy íntimas.

Él asintió, y yo me aceleré por miedo a no tener tiempo para tratar este tema entre ambos:

-¿Qué hiciste mientras estabas fuera?, es… es algo que me gustaría saber.

Tan cierto como que seguía siendo una humana simplona.

La curiosidad no hizo más que incrementarse, cuando la mirada que me dedicó Jake fue de contrariedad.

Se puso tenso y nervioso tal y como yo había estado cuando él se levantó.

-No fue nada importante, más bien una gamberrada.

Intuí que me ocultaba algo, era evidente. No solo por el significado doble de sus palabras, sino por el tono de voz y lo tenso que se había puesto.

En cierta medida me sentí dolida, pero siendo justos, no podía recriminarle por ocultármelo ya que eso sería ser hipócrita al máximo.

Yo misma le ocultaba lo de Aro y los volturi.

-Oh… -no sabía qué decirle -, bueno, yo pensaba que no regresarías. Y la verdad es que me ponía enferma cuando lo pensaba. –suspiré – Era como si me hubieran arrancado una parte vital de mí misma, y que anhelaba demasiado.

Jake asintió tan serio que me sentí como si estuviese frente a un hombre hecho y derecho, no frente a mi Jacob:

-Pero estoy aquí, ¿no es cierto?. –esperó a que yo asintiese – Bella, jamás te abandonaré de nuevo.

El miedo volvió… era posible que sus palabras no pudieran llegar a cumplirse por mi culpa:

-¿Ni siquiera si yo cambiara?.

Él sonrió:

-¿Cómo quién?.

-No sé, me convirtiese en alguien diferente.

Lo cierto era que necesitaba escuchar una vez más esas palabras:

-Ni aunque te saliesen verrugas por todo el cuerpo y se te cayera el pelo, Bella. –me contestó divertido.

Ambos reímos, y yo me acurruqué entre el hueco de su cuello y la clavícula.

Pero, no podía encontrar esa paz que Jake normalmente me proporcionaba… tenía muchísimo miedo, y no sabía a quién recurrir y el tiempo comenzaba a agotarse…

Reviews.

**"Bueno, lo cierto es que esta vez he tardado algo más, pero como todos supongo, he estado líada con exámenes y demás. Bueno, los volturi, en especial Aro, van adquiriendo protagonismo poco a poco... quizá Bella tenga que recurrir a los Cullen, realmente no sé qué haré aún... pero aseguro que no dejará indiferente a nadie. ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

andrea: Jejeje, a Leah quiero todavía tenerla como secundaria. Pero pronto la sacaré más, quiero hacer sufrir a Bella un poco más :P. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Isabela Black: En inglés no me desagrada... pero como no lo domino del todo siempre se me escapaba algo y es horrible; yo sólo espero que alguno de los que estáis por aquí os animéis a escribir algo entre Jake y Bella. Jajaja, ¿es una amenaza? XD si te pegas un tiro por Edward, entonces lo dejo en el quinto pino que es donde está ahora... ¡besos, cuídate, adiós!.

Kaoru Riddle: No todavía no se lo había dicho hasta ahora jeje, y lo cierto es que sí, estoy feliz porque la esta pareja no es la principal... aunque tiene seguidores. ¡TKM!, besos de vampira y abrazos de licántropa.

Victoria Balck: Gracias por unirte al grupo, ¡besos, adiós!.

yuma17: Jajaja, ¿sabes?, me encanta como la odiáis todos cuando apenas ha salido o ha hecho algo XD es que lo adoro. Gracias por el apoyo, ¡besos, adiós!.

Judit: Jajaja, pides demasiado... y XD debo aconsejarte que no me pongas muchos retos porque yo los acepto todos u.uU. Soy así de espabilada qué le vamos a hacer, ¿realmente crees que gustaría esa pareja?, personalmente me encantan los retos... pero nosé XD me da como miedo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Infinitas gracias, tus palabras son como la adrenalina que recorre a un deportista antes de competir en algo importante, jeje me impulsas a escribir. ¡Besos princesa, adiós!.

Adri Cullen: Jaja, gracias entonces. Mola que sea atrevida, al menos por ahora XD pero no creas yo prefiero que sean ellos los que den el paso, aunque hay veces que me nublo y me lanzo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

ArtePop: Te di ya las gracias, pero te las vuelvo a dar: gracias jeje. Me gustó mucho el video, y quiero que te pases de nuevo por mi canal porque he hecho otro video de Jake y Bella, aunque bueno no es exactamente un video sino un experimento por eso es de mala calidad y cortito jejeje. ¡Ah! y cuando la historia avance unos capítulos más, me gustaría que me hiciéses otro. No sé si mi atrevimiento te ha molestado, pero me encantó tu video. ¡Besos, cuídate, adiós!.

meliipotter: Uff... es que ahora están agotados. Leah... qué haré con ella, no lo sé aún... pero como la odiamos a muerte todos le pueden dar por culo desde ya n.nU. ¡Besos, adiós!.

RociRadcliffe: Jaja si Charlie supiese sacaba la pistola y se liaba a tiros con los dos XD eso te lo aseguro, y sí, lo he leído ya pero... no me gusta. ¡Por cierto! Hay un video en el youtube, sobre el 1 capítulo de "Midnight Sun" buenísimo hecho por "Smokeyfizz" titulado "Edward Cullen- Midnight Sun: Eat you alive", si puedes verlo te lo recomiendo al cien por cien. Posiblemente es el mejor que hay hecho, es totalmente flipante. A mi me encanta, y de hecho ya me imagino el final de... bueno ya lo sabrás cuando lo veas. ¡Besos, cuídate, adiós!.

AngeliqueEvans: No son tus ideas, es la verdad... soy yo y mi mente perversa la que lo ve todo al revés, XD a veces me da la sensación de que soy pero que Emmett jajaja, que conste que es mi favorito junto con Alice. ¡Besos, adiós!.

SiiL: Creo que a estas alturas todos queremos nuestro propio Jacob Black, aunque si nos traen a Edward también pues mejor que mejor :P. ¡Besos linda, adiós!.

danicullen: Gracias jeje, espero seguir jalándote entonces. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	14. UNA TERRIBLE NOTICIA

UNA TERRIBLE NOTICIA:

Dejé el teléfono en la mesita de mi habitación.

Aún me duraba la sorpresa de cuando entré en casa y vi al técnico junto a Charlie en mi habitación, instalándome ese teléfono un tanto… no sabía exactamente cómo catalogarlo… masculino creo que sería la palabra más adecuada; ya que constaba de una pelota de fútbol y el auricular era la pierna del futbolista.

Estaba más que segura que ese tipo de teléfono era el que a Charlie le hubiese encantado tener en su habitación.

Nada más verlo quise quejarme y hacerle que lo devolviera, pero… ahora disponía de más intimidad si quería llamar por ejemplo a Jacob. Por lo que sellé mi boca como si se tratase de una tumba.

_Tumba, cadáver, muerte… _

Me estremecí.

Aro volvió a mi mente con fuerza, y me tembló todo el cuerpo. El corazón me subió hasta la garganta, y tuve que sentarme visiblemente afectada a orillas de mi cama.

Me sentí sola, muy sola… y eso me aterraba.

Antes de venir a vivir a Forks con mi padre, este simple pensamiento me hubiera hecho reír como una loca; antes no era tan dependiente ni siquiera de mí misma… sin embargo, Edward me había cambiado en todos y cada uno de los aspectos.

_Edward._

De nuevo, no pude evitarlo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y me dejé caer hacia atrás en la cama.

Quería disipar mis dudas, y el recuerdo de él no me dejaba hacer nada… ni siquiera cuando Jacob estaba a mi lado.

Noté un dolor indescriptible en la boca del estómago, y tuve que incorporarme para no ahogarme con mi propia bilis.

Estaba atacada, y el estar sola sin hacer nada que me alejase de todos estos pensamientos, era frustrante.

Comencé a pensar en la idea de telefonear a Ángela.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no hablaba con ella y deseaba saber cómo le iba todo, más que nada para charlar sobre ello y de una manera u otra imaginarme que su vida era la mía, y olvidarme hasta de mi propio apellido.

Me levanté incapaz de recordarlo, y saqué la agenda de uno de los cajones de mi mesita.

Y justo al hacer aquello, divisé la joya que Edward me quiso regalar por mi cumpleaños.

El corazón me latió tan acelerado que me maree, cerré enseguida el cajón soltando la agenda. Y me alejé de la mesita de noche como si ésta me hubiera quemado.

No podía.

Era algo con lo que no podía, cada día me costaba más aunque quisiera no aceptarlo cambiando de pensamientos.

Edward me seguía doliendo.

Sin poder evitarlo, recuerdos surcaron mi cerebro. Haciéndome perder el equilibrio peligrosamente ante el abismo tan infinito que estaba expectante a poder tragarme enterita.

_El vestido me parecía demasiado ostentoso, pero lo cierto era que no me lo imaginaba de otra manera habiendo sido encargado y elegido por Alice._

_-Listo, date la vuelta y mírate en el espejo, Bella. –me dijo Alice con un tono de voz demasiado entusiasta para mi gusto._

_Le miré con los ojos más tiernos que pude recrear:_

_-¿Es necesario?, no podríamos… no sé dejar esto hasta el día de la boda. _

_La mirada de Alice me dio la respuesta antes de que sus labios la pronunciasen:_

_-No. Mírate, ¡si estás preciosa!._

_Rodé los ojos, y aspiré todo el oxígeno que fue posible. Mientras en mi mente recreaba mi lugar especial en el que Edward y yo estábamos solos, sin que nadie nos molestara, haciendo lo que a nosotros nos apetecía._

_Eso era, estaba en mi lugar favorito junto a Edward._

_No debía pensar en nada más que eso._

_Lentamente, di la vuelta hasta encarar el espejo de cuerpo entero que Alice se había encaprichado en regalarme. Alegando que la habitación de una novia debía de tener uno como ese para que pudiese corregir hasta la última imperfección en el rostro. Cosa que no entendí demasiado bien, porque, a fin de cuentas era un simple espejo más, igual que el de mi cuarto de baño._

_-Bella si no abres los ojos es como si no hiciésemos nada._

_-Oh._

_Era cierto, me había olvidado de abrirlos._

_Lo primero que vieron mis ojos, fue la falda abierta del vestido de un blanco nívea perturbador para mis ojos._

_Me recordó a la falda que tenían los vestidos que veía a veces en películas bien antiguas. _

_Fui subiendo con miedo, y llegué hasta el tronco._

_El vestido se ajustaba ahí casi con brutalidad, recordé por qué la primera vez me costó tanto respirar. Pero no había caído en que era porque se ajustaba tanto hasta ahora, que lo veía por primera vez._

_Seguí subiendo y ahora di con el acabado hasta el cuello con una tela transparente, que iba desde mi casi imperceptible escote –cosa que supliqué casi de rodillas que fuese así a Alice-, hasta principios de mi cuello._

_Tenían dibujados unas bonitas flores que me estilizaban algo el cuello y los hombros._

_Hice una mueca, era demasiado para mí._

_-Es… raro. –concluí sin aclararme todavía._

_Alice soltó una risita y me indicó que diera la vuelta con la mano._

_Al hacerle caso, volví la cabeza al espejo, retorciéndome todo lo que mi enclenque cuerpo humano me permitía. Y mis ojos se abrieron tanto, que temí que se cayeran._

_El escote que no estaba delante, estaba detrás._

_Prácticamente llegaba hasta final de la espalda._

_-¡Alice!, no pienso llevar esto. _

_-¡Oh vamos Bella!, no exageres tanto. Es precioso._

_La miré enfurruñada, nunca me había gustado mi espalda, y lucirla el día de mi boda hacía que me gustara aun menos:_

_-¿Y si hace frío y pesco un resfriado?, no veo agradable la idea de pasar mi luna de miel resfriada, Alice._

_Por un momento, los bonitos ojos dorados de Alice se tornaron opacos:_

_-No hará frío…_

_-Claro, ¿Cómo va a hacer frío en pleno noviembre en Forks precisamente?, qué locura. _

_Alice chasqueó la lengua:_

_-Haré que pongan la calefacción al máximo en la iglesia._

_Repentinamente, me olvidé del escote y el vestido._

_¿Una iglesia?, con eso sí que no había contado. Ni aunque Edward se encaprichara de ella como había sucedido:_

_-¡Ni hablar!, no pienso pisar una iglesia para casarme jamás. Yo quería hacerlo en el juzgado y punto._

_-¿En el juzgado con ese vestido?, Bella me prometiste que me dejarías encargarme de todo._

_Suspiré cansada:_

_-Sí, pero no imaginé que fuera tanto… hablarán de esto hasta el día del juicio final, Alice._

_La delicada y perfectamente delineada boca de Alice, se curvó en una media sonrisa que me aturdió unos instantes:_

_-Eso es lo que pretendíamos._

_Ahora no entendía bien el significado de su frase._

_-¿Pretendíais, quienes?._

_Si antes se le habían opacado sus preciosos ojos dorados, ahora le brillaron con tanta intensidad que creí que moriría extasiada por tanta belleza:_

_-Rosalie, Esme y yo. _

_De repente, me sentí como si me hubiesen golpeado:_

_-Rosalie también…_

_-¡Por supuesto! – me cortó -, ahora quítate el vestido no vayas a arrugarlo. Nos tocan las pruebas de maquillaje._

_Horrorizada, no pude volver a quejarme por la mirada de advertencia que me dedicó Alice…_

-¡Bella!.

Volví en sí repentinamente.

Aturdida, me conseguí levantar del suelo, dejando entrar a Charlie a mi habitación.

-¿Por qué no abrías la puerta?, empecé a pensar que tendría que derribarla.

Arqueó una de las cejas encarando a mi padre con dureza:

-Papá, no sé si la seguridad social cubriría eso.

-¡Hey!, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para derribar una puerta.

Rodé los ojos, todos y cada uno de los hombres que habitaban el planeta eran tan endemoniadamente iguales.

-¿Qué quieres?, estaba ocupada.

Charlie pareció recordar a por qué había venido hasta mi habitación:

-Billy ha llamado, se ve que Jacob no estaba en casa desde hace unas horas y estaba preocupado. Creía que estaba contigo, ¿sabes dónde puede estar?.

Mi corazón se paralizó.

Jake otra vez desaparecido…

La simple idea me dejaba sin sangre en las venas.

-… no, pero ahora mismo voy a ir a buscarle.

Charlie asintió complacido ante mi decisión.

Yo no esperé por si me decía algo más, mi cuerpo no me lo permitió.

Me lancé escaleras abajo resbalando en el último escalón y cayéndome de culo; me levanté un tanto adolorida, y volví a correr como un huracán hacia la salida.

Abrí de un jalón la puerta de mi camioneta, y fue entonces cuando reparé en que las llaves las había dejado en casa.

Sentí un pinchazo en el estómago.

No podía entrar de nuevo en casa, -de hecho era mi cuerpo el que no me lo permitía- temblaba tanto que si me quedaba quieta notaba que la adrenalina me comía poco a poco; volviéndome loca poco a poco.

Giré la cabeza en redondo hacia el bosque.

No me importaban los peligros con los que pudiese encontrarme en mi travesía, Jacob era más importante para mí. Por lo que, eché a correr hasta adentrarme en el bosque…

Corría a todo lo que daban mis flácidas piernas, a menudo tropezaba, pero conseguía mantener el equilibrio y no caer.

Los pulmones me quemaban, y sentía como un aguijoneo en el pecho por el flato. Aún así, no dejé de correr en ningún momento.

Yendo dónde mi corazón me dictaba.

Miraba hacia todos lados a la par que corría a una velocidad algo pésima, pero era todo lo que mis piernas daban de sí.

Cuando, choqué de repente contra algo peludo, perdiendo el equilibrio y yendo a impactar contra el suelo brutalmente.

Dañándome parte de la cara y haciéndome sangre en la nariz.

-Mierda. –mascullé empezando a marearme por el olor de la sangre.

Me di la vuelta ya que había caído de cara al suelo, e intenté levantarme. Pero la primera vez, las piernas me fallaron volviéndome a caer al suelo.

Cuando fui a intentarlo por segunda vez, una mano tironeó de mí hacia arriba con una fuerza desbordante.

Mi corazón saltó prácticamente de alegría al verlo.

Sus enormes ojos me miraban con curiosidad.

Era Seth.

Su precioso pelaje era lo que había notado al impactar contra él seguramente.

-¡Seth!, ¿sabes dónde está Jake?.

Seth quien todavía se estaba arreglando los pantalones al haberse tenido que convertir de nuevo rápidamente al chocar contra mí, seguramente. Me miró con algo de sorpresa en los ojos y a la vez con contrariedad, cosa que me desconcertó:

-No, toda la manada lo anda buscando desde altas horas, cada uno por un sitio diferente del bosque y nada… - sus ojos adoptaron una expresión crítica para mí – Bella, cabe la posibilidad de que haya vuelto a, ya sabes, irse.

En ese momento, si me hubiera caído un rayo encima, ni siquiera lo hubiese notado.

Mis ojos se cristalizaron, y no pude enfocar correctamente la vista:

-No… no es posible, esta vez no. Jacob no me haría eso, no nos haría eso a ninguno de nosotros. –intenté convencerlo a él y a mí a la vez, sin embargo a medida que soltaba las palabras no pude evitar comenzar a ser picada por la duda.

¿Y si Jacob se había marchado?, quizás se hubiera cansado de mí y me había vuelto a deja sola…

_Sola._

Comencé a sentirme más sola que nunca de nuevo, y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas.

Observé a Seth con dolor, él dio un respingo cuando empecé a llorar.

Me avergoncé por ello, ya que seguramente sería por mi culpa al empezar a llorar, a fin de cuentas él tenía catorce años y no era ni la mitad de maduro que nadie de la manada. Y por supuesto no sabía tratar con chicas, y todavía menos consolarlas.

Atisbé la enorme duda que se formó dentro de él en sus ojos.

Le ahorré el trabajo de consolarme finalmente limpiándome las lágrimas con la manga de mi sudadera, e intenté forzar una sonrisa.

Pero solo quedó en un intento:

-Vale –comencé a decir -, si buscamos juntos quizás lo encontremos antes. –le animé.

Seth asintió, y eso me bastó para comenzar a caminar.

No obstante, cuando pasé a su lado, él me cogió del brazo:

-Bella yo… -me comenzó a decir azorado.

Me enterneció esa manera de empezar a disculparse por no haberme consolado, así que, de nuevo le ahorré tener que disculparse:

-No te preocupes. – ahora sí fui capaz de sonreírle – Sé que cuento contigo Seth, y doy gracias por ello.

Pero, no era sólo la disculpa lo que él quería decirme:  
-Gracias… supongo. –yo asentí queriendo volver a caminar, pero él volvió a impedírmelo – Si subes en mi lomo, iremos con mayor rapidez.

El corazón me brincó ante la idea.

Si con Edward casi no podía soportarlo, con un licántropo que hasta dónde yo sabía, iban a mayor velocidad, ¿Cómo me iría?, seguramente peor.

El pánico surcó mis venas.

-Seth yo… la velocidad es algo que no soporto demasiado y…

-No te preocupes –me cortó -, iré despacio.

Me costó asentir, fue como si mi cabeza hubiera sido sujetada y no pudiese utilizarla.

Cerré los ojos cuando supe que Seth iba a convertirse, - todavía no estaba preparada para ver a un licántropo convertirse, eso ya serían demasiadas emociones juntas en un mismo día- y cuando los abrí, él ya estaba convertido en el precioso lobo que era.

Parpadeé indecisa, entonces Seth soltó una especie de gruñido-aullido que me puso el vello de punta.

Me acerqué hasta él con pasos de tortuga, y apoyé una mano en su lomo, queriendo tantear si podría con mi peso.

Terminé subiéndome con algo de dificultad ya que Seth aun siendo el más joven de la manada era lo suficiente grande para que no pudiera subir sin un salto; y en el momento en que estuve encima, él giró la cabeza y me miró con sus ojos lobunos.

En su hocico se formó una especie de sonrisa, que me hizo tener más dudas.

Pero no pude ni abrir la boca; él se lanzó a la carrera.

No podía clavar la vista en ningún punto, ya que todo eran sombras borrosas que apenas podía ver.

Me puse verde, estaba segura.

Y como me pasaba con Edward, tuve que cerrar los ojos.

Terminé gritando que parara, ya que no podía ver y empezaba a tener ganas de vomitar.

Seth paró tan bruscamente como empezó a correr, y tuve que agarrarme con todas mis fuerzas al lomo, abrazándome a él.

Fue cuando se detuvo que noté el nivel en el que temblaba mi cuerpo.

-A… ayúdame a bajarme, yo… no puedo.

Estaba tan impactada por todo, que me era imposible moverme.

Seth se tumbó en el suelo, y yo me dejé caer sin ningún esfuerzo. Quedando boca arriba por haber rodado al caer.

Abrí los ojos segundos más tarde, y apenas distinguía colores.

Todo tenía un color rojo, morado, realmente alarmante.

Había escuchado que cosas así les sucedía a los que montaban en los helicópteros para hacer acrobacias.

Tragué saliva intentando tranquilizarme, y cuando quise volver a enfocar, ya pude ver como siempre.

-Recuérdame que nunca vuelva a aceptar una oferta como esta. –le dije a Seth mientras me incorporaba.

Dirigí mis ojos hacia donde se suponía que estaba, pero no había ni rastro.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con ferocidad.

Sin embargo, no pasó ni un segundo cuando escuché unas pisadas.

Alerta, me levanté dispuesta a encarar a lo que fuera; la mano de Seth me agarró con suavidad el hombro antes de que pudiese moverme.

Y respiré algo más tranquila.

-No me gusta la manera que tienes de volver a convertirte en humano Seth, es realmente horrible. Me asustaste. –le recriminé a la par que me levantaba, no sin ayuda.

Seth me sonrió medianamente:

-Lo siento.

Asentí, y fue entonces cuando recapacité en el viento tan helado que empezó a soplar.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal.

Y mi estómago fue del tamaño de un pulgar.

Sin saber exactamente por qué en ese momento tan delicado, la imagen de un trepidante Aro voló hasta colarse por los resquicios de mi mente, aterrorizándome.

Reparé de repente en los pasos que se comenzaron a escuchar.

Pero con una gran diferencia esa vez, no eran los de Seth…

Reviews.

**"Esta vez la nota es por algo diferente, he hecho un fanfic de vampiros y tal de la siguiente generación de HP. Me parece que os gustará lo suficiente como para dejarme un review XD no lo sé. Me agradaría mucho que lo leyéseis y me diérais vuestra opinión ya que para mí es bastante importante, con tan solo meteros en mi profileBio lo encontraréis, se titula "Oscuro Corazón". Eso si, una aclaración antes, el 1 capítulo tiene un leve error que yo personalmente he intentado corregir pero ff net no me deja; se encuentran en el sexto año no en el segundo. Ahora sí, gracias por leerme".**

mattieaway: Gracias por la suerte jeje, veremos a ver qué sale. Y bueno, Edward es perfecto... simplemente perfecto, y a mí lo perfecto me encanta pero prefiero lo imperfecto, y en este caso es Jacob jajaja. ¡Besos linda, adiós!.

Victoria Balck: Gracias, se hace lo que se puede jejeje. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Kaoru Riddle: Bueno, Aro aterra la verdad que sí jeje. ¡Besos de vampira y abrazos de licántropa! (pásate por el ff nuevo).

Arsa: Sí, un tanto de los nervios sí está. Pero verás, para Aro un licántropo es un juego, podría con él sin mover apenas un dedo, por eso Bella está así. Pero, me encanta que me sugieras cosas, de verdad que sí. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Pues realmente no sé qué decirte, para mí eso ha sido un regalo del tamaño de un trol jaja. Espero poder seguir enganchándote, ¡besos princesa, adiós!.

yuma17: Si te dijera con quién acaba Bella, ¿no se perdería la gracia del fanfic? Jejeje, debes ser paciente, ¡apenas hemos arrancado!. Besos, adiós.

RociRadcliffe: La verdad que sí, hay que estar o muy aburrido o bastante obsesionado para vigilar a Bella XD, y bueno, supongo que a ninguna de nosotras nos ha gustado el primer capítulo del libro. Eso de que Jacob esté deambulando por ahí... la verdad que no me gusta; ¡besos, adiós!.

AngeliqueEvans: Jajaja Leah... Leah, ¿sabes? Me has dado una idea jajaja. Gracias por la suerte jeje, ¡besos, adiós!.

SiiL: Pueden suceder muchas cosas como ves... pero tienes que esperar a leer, y sí lo sé, es horrible, pero hay que hacerlo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

belencullens: Atróz, desesperanzador, vamos como un puñetazo en el estómago. Pero... lo cierto es que todo puede dar un giro drástico. Quién sabe, ¡besos, adiós!.

ArtePop: Claro que me gustó, y el otro que has hecho de Edward y Bella es precioso. ¡Besos linda, cuídate, adiós!.

Adri Cullen: Bueno... piénsalo de esta forma, si llegara a convertirse Bella (que aún no sé qué voy a hacer con respecto a eso, es solo una suposición), ¿no sería super romántico que ambos intentaran seguir juntos de alguna manera u otra?, no sé, a mi me recuerda a la película de "Underworld" que después de todo, ambos se amaran tanto que echasen por tierra todo lo demás. ¡Besos, cuídate, adiós!.


	15. EL FUEGO DE LAS BRASAS

EL FUEGO DE LAS BRASAS:

Me agarré al brazo de Seth como único auto reflejo con pánico.

Atisbe la arremolinada valentía tan prodigiosa que asomó los ojos de Seth con decisión, y me agarré con más fuerza a él.

Queriendo hacerle saber que estaba ahí junto a él… aunque realmente en esos momentos no sabía si eso era una maldición o una bendición.

No me quedó tiempo para pensar ni recapacitar en nada más, ya que, los pasos que tanto nos habían perturbado tanto a Seth como a mí, llegaron a mostrarse visibles como… ¿dos pequeños pies?.

Noté como la tensión en el cuerpo de Seth desapareció.

Le miré de reojo, y pude observar como la valentía y decisión que tanto me había animado a su lado, se desvanecían hasta convertirse en ira.

La despampanante melena de Leah fue lo primero que me llamó la atención de ella cuando comprendí de quién se trataba; iba descalza y con una sudadera holgada y unos pantalones demasiado cortos para mi gusto. Aunque para ser sinceros, si yo tuviera sus piernas, seguramente me encantaría lucirlas.

Seth se desprendió de mi agarre forzoso, y caminó a grandes zancadas hasta su hermana, con una expresión ciertamente intimidante, que hizo que por mi cuerpo pasase un escalofrío; que me dejó destemplada.

-¡Qué se supone que estabas haciendo, Leah!.

Los ojos de la morena con una intensidad desbordante y tan fríos como dos glaciares a la misma vez, dejaron de examinarme con una mueca de asco que más bien me hizo sentirme peor que mal, para dirigirse a su hermano pequeño:

-Buscando como todos.

Seth rodó los ojos, y empezó a gesticular bruscamente.

Yo retrocedí unos pasos hasta que choqué contra un árbol, sobresaltándome de paso. Y, llamando muy a mi pesar, la atención de ambos hermanos:

-Quien debe preguntar soy yo Seth, ¿Qué hacías con Swan?. Creí haberte dejado claro que si volvías a acercarte a ella te daría una lección.

Y si la mirada tan congelada que me envió Leah antes me hizo sentir peor que mal, ahora bien podrían haberme arrastrado unos metros por el suelo atada a un coche, que ese dolor no se asemejaba si quiera al que estaba sintiendo para entonces.

Acobardada, bajé la mirada y mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

Seth soltó algo parecido a un ladrido que me puso alerta, y retrocedió hasta quedar sorpresivamente delante de mí, como queriendo protegerme de su hermana.

-No voy a aguantarte más en este plan Leah, no tienes porque ponerte así con Bella, ella no te ha hecho nada.

Leah soltó un bufido, y se cruzó de brazos mirándome de arriba abajo con asco:

-Mírala bien Seth, es el demonio personificado. Todos los que andan a su alrededor sufren, y no quiero que a ti te pase lo mismo.

Mi corazón dejó de latir y no pude respirar más.

El vacío llegó, y empezó a tironear de mis flácidas piernas, sumergiéndome poco a poco en ese océano de lágrimas, desesperación y sobretodo dolor que siempre aparecía para recordarme que nunca podría ser del todo feliz.

Quise evitar que las lágrimas saliesen de mis ojos, pero era inevitable, ellas tenían más fuerza para entonces que yo.

Leah tenía tanta razón…

Había dañado a mi padre, a mi madre, a Edward y a su familia, a Jacob y ahora iba a hacerlo con Seth.

Cogí aire con algo de dificultad debido a que mi cuerpo se convulsionaba por los sollozos que reprimía con un esfuerzo considerable. Y me atreví a hablar:

-Tienes razón. –me dirigí primeramente a Leah, concluyendo de la manera más forzada que pude, y secándome las lágrimas con la manga de mi chaqueta – Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es sufrimiento Seth, y no pienso permitírmelo. Lo siento.

Seth se volvió hacia mí violentamente, y pude apreciar los músculos –no tan desarrollados como los de Jacob-, que se le habían formado.

-Bella, no hagas caso a mi hermana. –me pidió con voz trémula.

Pero yo ya lo tenía decidido.

Negué con la cabeza mirando a Leah, incapaz de dirigir mi mirada hacia Seth, porque sabía que si mis ojos se encontraban con los suyos. Sería incapaz de irme de allí.

Forcé una sonrisa de suficiencia, y me di la vuelta empezando a correr.

-¡No!, quédate aquí.

Escuché que le ordenaba la voz autoritaria de Leah a Seth, y no pude más que acelerar a todo lo que daban mis flácidas piernas humanas, tropezando algunas veces. Llegando a caerme en varias ocasiones, y manchándome de barro.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dejé que mi cuerpo se hundiese en el barro una vez más.

Había malgastado todas mis fuerzas en correr y en buscar a Jake, llamándole a voces y recorriendo un gran trecho, pero nada.

Entonces, para mi colmo empezó a llover.

"¿Qué más me puede pasar?".

La lluvia poco a poco me mojó toda. Si no me movía, seguramente pescaría una pulmonía.

Pero, ¿Qué más daba?. Ya lo había vuelto a perder todo…

Rodé los ojos algo harta de mi propia mala suerte, y descargué mi frustración tirando barro al árbol que tenía frente a mí.

Me daba igual morirme de frío.

Lo único que pretendía era seguir arrojando barro al inocente árbol que estaba delante de mí.

Acabé hiriéndome los nudillos, y dejé de luchar tan solo por un mísero e inexistente segundo.

Cosa que, el vacío aprovechó para tragarme un poco más.

Suspiré pesadamente, y me abracé a las rodillas, mitigando un poco el dolor que se iba extendiendo desde mí cuero cabelludo hasta las uñas de mis pies.

No obstante, no tuve tiempo ni de acomodarme mejor a esa postura, ya que la voz de Charlie me sobresaltó.

-¡Bella!.

Me estaba llamando, posiblemente me estaría buscando alertado.

Quise levantarme, pero mis piernas no me lo permitieron.

La voz de mi padre pasó de ser una leve llamada a un potente grito que me ensordeció durante unos instantes.

Estaba cerca.

Abrí la boca para gritarle a mi padre, sin embargo, tenía la garganta reseca y la voz bastante tomada.

Dolería.

Aún así, me obligué a hacerlo:

-¡Papá, estoy aquí!.

Inmediatamente después, escuché el ruido de los pasos acelerados de Charlie al pisar las hojas y ramas secas del suelo.

Giré la cabeza esperanzada hacia donde se oían esos pasos…

Sin embargo, instantes después, una mano se posó en uno de mis hombros.

La garganta no dolió en el momento en que grité asustada, era Charlie quien estaba a mi lado.

Entonces, ¿Quién diablos era el de los pasos?.

-¡Bella, por todos los demonios! Qué susto me has dado. ¿Qué haces aquí… y así?, temí no encontrarte. No vuelvas a salir sola por el bosque, ¿me oyes?, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

El tono de mi padre era de clara advertencia, y si le decía que volvería a buscar a Jacob aunque la vida me fuera en ella pasándome su advertencia por… seguramente se enfadaría.

Y no estaba de humor en esos momentos como para escucharlo.

-Sí… -intenté alejar mis pensamientos de esos pasos volviéndome a mirar a mi padre - ¿se sabe algo de Jake?.

Charlie suspiró, yo prácticamente me lo comía por los ojos de los nervios y lo ansiosa que estaba.

-Eso es la otra noticia… el hijo de Billy ha aparecido.

Mi corazón se abrió, y pude volver a respirar.

Mis labios se movieron solos hasta formar una sonrisa agradecida.

Sin embargo la expresión en la cara de Charlie no me acompañó en ningún momento, es más casi pude apreciar que se tensó todavía más:

-Bella… Jacob ha sufrido un accidente, lo encontraron en el acantilado de La Push…

La sonrisa se me congeló, mi cuerpo se quedó rígido y el corazón se me subió a la garganta, ahogándome por instantes:

-… no, no es posible. –quise negarme a creerlo.

Jacob Black era un licántropo, ¿Cómo podía haber tenido un accidente así cómo así? Era una estupidez…

Me invadió una nauseabunda sensación de aprieto en el estómago.

A mi memoria llegó acuchillándome sin compasión la imagen de Aro.

Comencé a marearme, y me tuve que agarrar a mi padre para no caer. Lo escuché gritar mi nombre y algo más, pero no pude recapacitar en sus palabras.

Poco a poco, todo se volvió de un halo rojizo hasta ser de un azabache abrumador…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tenía el cuerpo entumecido, y notaba un gran dolor en los brazos y piernas.

La cabeza parecía que me la habían golpeado varias veces, y mi garganta me picaba.

Sentí algo líquido acariciarme la frente y mejillas, era un líquido caliente… más bien abrasador, que provocó que mis mejillas se encendiesen y que mi frente comenzara a calentarse.

Quise moverme, pero no pude.

El dolor fue intenso.

Solté un quejido que se vio acallado por ese líquido abrasador que me acaricio los labios con suavidad.

-No, no te muevas. –me advirtió una voz.

Automáticamente le hice caso, y dejé de forzar mi cuerpo.

Esa voz…

Era la de ¿Leah?... no, no podía ser. La simple idea era más estúpida que mi propia existencia. Ella jamás se prestaría a ayudarme, no a menos que la amenazasen; y quizá ni por esas.

Fruncí el ceño, y empecé a abrir mis ojos, que para entonces me pesaban cada uno un quintal.

La visión fue escasa y nublada los primeros segundos, pero gracias a dios se fue consolidando poco a poco. Finalmente fui capaz de enfocar a mi padre mirándome con preocupación desde el otro lado de la salita de estar.

Reconocí esa sala de estar como la casa de Sam y Emily.

Entonces todo encajó.

Dirigí la vista hacia mi izquierda, en dónde Emily mojaba de nuevo el paño en agua caliente para volver a pasármelo por la cara.

Cuando me presionó con cuidado el paño por la frente, le cogí con fuerza la mano sobresaltándola.

-Has despertado.

Observé a Charlie levantarse y caminar hasta donde estaba yo tumbada:

-¡Qué susto me has dado, Bella!. Te desvaneciste en mis brazos prácticamente. Posiblemente no hayas cogido una pulmonía por pura suerte, eres una irresponsable.

Fruncí el ceño y me masajeé las sienes dolorida.

-Papá, ahora no es el momento. Por favor. –le pedí a media voz.

Charlie chasqueó la lengua, y se levantó:

-Iré a darle las gracias a Sam, cuando venga nos vamos a casa. –observé cómo se volvió hacia Emily- Gracias, no sé cómo agradecéroslo de verdad. Fue una suerte estar cerca de aquí.

Emily asintió mirándome por el rabillo del ojo, en ese momento supe que cuando mi padre saliera a buscar a Sam. Comenzaría la retahíla de preguntas.

-No tiene importancia jefe Swan, no ha sido nada.

Charlie asintió, y se fue tras sortear los sillones de la sala de estar, maldiciéndome por lo bajo. Sin importarle que yo pudiese oírle.

Rodé los ojos cuando se fue, y suspiré agradecida.

Quise incorporarme, y Emily se acercó enseguida a ayudarme cogiéndome de ambas manos y tirando de mí.

Me toqué el pecho con expresión de dolor cuando me quedé sentada en el sofá. Y Emily comenzó a bombardearme como esperaba:

-¿Qué hacías sola en el bosque?.

Noté un cierto tono algo más alarmante que el de mi padre, y no pude más que hundirme más en el sofá, sin atreverme a mirarla:

-Buscando a Jacob.

Emily chasqueó la lengua, y me miró con dureza:

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, al menos no sola. ¿Sabes la cantidad de peligros que puede haber en La Push, en Forks o alrededores?, no te haces ni idea Bella, ni la más mínima idea.

-En realidad iba con Seth, pero Leah intervino y acabé… yendo yo sola a por Jake.

Quise obviar la historia, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Emily si se enteraba de la verdad. Y ya me había arriesgado demasiado ese día:

-¿Por qué acabaste sola?, ¡Seth te dejó ir sola! Ahora mismo voy a cantarle las cuarenta.

-¡No!. –la paré antes de que tocase siquiera el teléfono – La verdad es que… se complicaron las cosas y, quise irme yo sola. Seth intentó seguirme, pero… acabé sola, punto.

No quería ni imaginar a Leah si se enteraba de que había hablado mal de ella, en cierto sentido me daba miedo… por lo que de nuevo, obvié los verdaderos hechos.

Emily hizo una mueca, y en pocos segundos su expresión enfadada se convirtió en una lastimera.

Cosa que me desconcertó:

-Bueno, la verdad es que, ¿Quién no ha hecho locuras por amor?. Yo desde luego no soy la más adecuada para seguir hablando de esto.

Y, se tocó con las yemas de los dedos la gran cicatriz que surcaba su bonito rostro.

El estómago se me estrujó hasta ser del tamaño de un pulgar.

-Gracias. –quise terminar.

Emily me miró agradecida, y en pocos segundos la tenía abrazándome con fuerza. Reconfortándome de esa manera.

Escuché la voz de Charlie acompañada por la de Sam cerca, y me separé de Emily alertada y demasiado preocupada.

-¿Dónde está Jake?. –le pregunté en un susurro.

Emily miró hacia la terraza por donde provenían las voces cada vez más cercanas, y me contestó en otro susurro más bajo que el mío:

-Está en su casa, Billy lo está cuidando. Pero creo que no es el mejor momento para que vayas a verle, Bella.

Le miré confundida.

¿No era ella la que me acababa de decir que por amor se hacen locuras?.

-Necesito verle Emily. Cerciorarme de que está entero.

Emily me miró nerviosa.

Y advertí que me ocultaba algo:

-Verás Bella, hay algo que debes saber… los padres de Leah…

-¡Vámonos a casa Bella!. –bramó la voz ruda de Charlie silenciando a Emily.

Miré a Emily, aclamándole la información por medio de una simple mirada.

Pero, Sam se interpuso entre Emily y yo, mirándome con curiosidad.

-¿Ya estás bien?.

Mis mejillas ardieron por el interés de Sam:

-Sí… gracias.

Sam asintió, y nos acompañó a Charlie y a mí hasta la salida…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La trayectoria a casa fue silenciosa.

Al llegar a casa, Charlie actuó como un autómata. Dejó su chaqueta de policía en el perchero y se volvió hacia mí:

-¿Necesitas algo?.

Me vi sorprendida la verdad:

-No.

Charlie asintió, y empezó a subir las escaleras:

-Si lo necesitas, lo que sea, llámame. Estoy demasiado cansado, el día de hoy ha sido mortal. –me fue comentando a la vez que subía las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba.

Me vi entre la espada y la pared repentinamente.

El ver a Jacob era una gran necesidad, como lo era también respirar… pero, ¿Qué era lo que me habría querido decir Emily?.

¿Por qué me había aconsejado no ir?. Ella estaba al corriente de mis sentimientos y los de Jacob, y daba gracias a que los entendía y los respetaba… no obstante, la duda por lo que querría haberme dicho, me carcomía con más fuerza que un camión aplastándome.

Avancé hasta la cocina, y empecé a prepararme un simple sándwich sin ganas de nada.

Terminé en el salón, con el sándwich frente a mí, y con la televisión encendida sin verla realmente.

Atisbé que estaban dando "El rey Arturo", y no pude evitar fijarme en las miradas cómplices que se dedicaban Lancelot y Ginebra.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza.

Dejé el sándwich en la mesa incapaz de comerlo, y me abracé a mí misma. Incapaz de poder subir hasta mi habitación, encerrarme y meterme en la cama hasta el día del juicio final.

El vacío estaba de nuevo encima, me acosaba otra vez. Pero con la única diferencia de que esta vez lo hacía con más fuerza, o quizá era que yo ya no tenía tantas fuerzas para seguir.

Necesitaba a Jacob.

Echaba en falta a Edward.

Me odiaba a mí misma.

Todo era un círculo vicioso que nunca tenía fin, y que comenzaba a sobrepasarme.

Cerré los ojos queriendo mitigar todo el dolor.

Y de pronto, escuché la respiración de alguien a mi lado. Para después, una mano acariciarme la cabeza:

-Lancelot y Ginebra estaban destinados a estar juntos, aún estando Arturo de por medio. Ellos se amaban y lo dieron todo por su amor…

Mi pecho se abrió.

Abrí los ojos exaltada, y me giré hacia atrás. En donde Jacob me miraba con amor.

Lágrimas de alegría bañaron mis ojos.

Y me tiré hacia sus brazos, abrazándole con todas mis fuerzas, sin importarme hacerme daño.

-Te amo. –le susurré dándole un beso en el cuello.

El soltó una suave risotada que me erizó el vello de la nuca, y me obligó a mirarle a la cara:

-Yo también Bella, yo también. Y siempre lo seguiré haciendo, aunque pasen cosas… siempre.

Todo eso me sonó como una especie de despedida.

Era extraño…

Reviews.

**"Siento haber tardado, pero no tenía tiempo. Bueno, las cosas se complican... me encanta crear estos problemas. ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

Victoria Balck: Lo sé, y por eso no puedes desprenderte de mí jejeje. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Kaoru Riddle: No, todavía Edward no... aunque no sé, las cosas se ponen difíciles. ¡Besos de vampira y abrazos de licántropa!.

RociRadcliffe: Jeje te provoco intriga, quizá demasiada y eso me gusta. ¡Besos, adiós!.

andrea: Hay una cosa que tengo clara, no pienso liar a Bella con Seth porque como tu has dicho él tiene 14 años... aunque lo que no me gusta, es entonces por qué en los fanfics de por ejemplo Severus Snape y Hermione Granger, no ponen estas pegas... ¡Besos, adiós!.

bella swan: Bueno, si te dijese lo de Edward sería quitarle la intriga a la historia, ¿no crees?. De todas maneras no lo tengo claro aún, esta historia es Jacob y Bella... Jajaja, pues siento dejarte otra vez sin dormir... una valeriana va de muerte, ¡besos, adiós!.

Isabela Black: A ver si hablamos, sí, me interesan esas ideas. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: XD qué bruta eres, ¿por qué no te pones crema? Las quemaduras son horribles, cuídate si no me enfadaré contigo ¬¬. ¡Besos mi linda princesa chamuscada, adiós!.

yuma17: La respuesta de Leah, es síXD. Lo de las pisadas aún no puedo decirte... ¡besos, adiós!.

ArtePop: No puedo decírtelo jaja, aunque si te adelante que estoy dudosa... no lo sé, quizá sí y quizá no. ¡Besos linda, adiós!.

belencullens: Claro mujer jeje, a Seth le falta muuucha experiencia. Besotes, cuídate, adiós.

AngeliqueEvans: Las razones existen... solo que tendrás que esperar un poco más, y bueno... no me gusta ser mala pero... creo que te decepcionarás con ella al leer por lo menos el 1 cap del nuevo libro :S. Besos linda, adiós.

Adri Cullen: Gracias linda, ¡besos, adiós!.

SiiL: Jaja Charlie es mi héroe, sinceramente. No se entera de nada, vive en su mundo tan feliz... aunque te adelantaré que en el nuevo libro es jaja de lo mejor. ¡Besos guapa, adiós!.


	16. EL IMPOSIBLE DE LOS IMPOSIBLES

EL IMPOSIBLE DE LOS IMPOSIBLES:

Parpadeé queriendo enfocar mejor mi reducida visión humana para perderme en los ojos de Jacob.

Él me miraba con algo de temor, cosa que consiguió que empezase a esperar lo peor.

-No entiendo Jake, todo esto me está sonando como una… ¿despedida?. Y además… ¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que habías tenido un accidente y yo… -se me hizo imposible seguir.

Casi pude vislumbrar relámpagos en los ojos de Jacob.

Su cuerpo se tenso tanto que me empezó a hacer daño ya que me tenía cogida por ambos brazos.

-Bella yo… hay algo que me gustaría que supieras, pero no que comprendas. Ni siquiera yo lo comprendo.

Ahora empecé a fatigarme.

-Me estás asustando.

Jacob suspiró y me soltó, en ese preciso instante tuve que usar todo el equilibrio de mis pies para no caer, Jacob había sido el pilar que me sujetaba, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Observé que se tocaba la cabeza en donde ya se veía pelo. Y de cómo después me miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

-Jacob suéltalo ya, no aguanto esta incertidumbre. –le comuniqué con aspereza cruzándome de brazos.

Mostrarme enfadada era mi única arma para entonces contra mi propio abismo.

Jake asintió, y se apoyó en el sofá, dejándome ver algunas venas que se le marcaban por entre sus brazos musculosos.

-Hace años mi padre concertó un idilio con la madre de Seth…

Tuve que pensar que no pronuncio el nombre de Leah por mi bien, pero lo único que consiguió fue desesperarme más.

-Sigue. –le pedí.

-Hasta hace unas horas no me he enterado de nada, y bueno. Todo es una mierda.

Parpadeé confusa, o mi cerebro iba más lento de lo normal o Jacob no se había explicado en condiciones.

-Aún no te sigo.

Jacob tensó su cuerpo, y esas venas me dio la sensación de que podrían explotar en cualquier instante.

-¡Me obligan a casarme con Leah, vale!, es todo una grandísima mierda. Pero no pienso aceptarlo.

Mi corazón dejó de latir, y tuve que sentarme en el sillón de al lado del sofá. En dónde mi padre solía ver sus partidos.

Empecé a tener ganas de vomitar ya que el suelo parecía ser un remolino.

Y la cara de Edward se me repetía constantemente sin saber yo por qué.

-He pensado –siguió diciéndome Jacob -, que podríamos huir juntos a dónde fuera. Lejos de Forks, y de esta gentuza; ¿Qué opinas?.

No podía pensar con claridad, no en esos momentos.

Me cogí la cabeza con ambas manos y me balanceé suavemente:

-Jake es tu padre… -le dije a media voz.

-¡Me da igual!, no pienso aceptarlo. ¿Acaso tu sí?.

Mi cerebro no regía para nada, y yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada contra eso. Mi cuerpo se auto castigaba solo.

-Jacob por favor, no lo hagas más difícil.

Escuché los pasos de Jacob.

Él se acercó hasta mí, y se paró frente a mí. Cosa que provocó que tuviese que subir la mirada hasta dar con la suya, que en esos momentos parecía querer destrozar a la mía.

-Aún no creo lo que oigo Bella… ¿pretendes que me case con Leah?, y lo más importante. ¡Qué acepte que nos separen otra vez!.

Comencé a sudar frío.

Me sequé algunas gotitas de sudor que resbalaron por mi frente, y miré afligida cómo Jacob seguía mirándome igual que si yo fuese su enemigo número uno.

-No voy a ser la culpable de que te separes de tu padre, él solo te tiene a ti Jacob… no puedes hacerle eso. Como tampoco a la manada.

Los ojos de Jacob relampaguearon otra vez, asustándome.

-Así que, eso es… no quieres que te culpen de que me fugue contigo. –por sus labios carnosos se asomó una irónica sonrisita que me erizó el vello – Qué idiota he sido.

-Jake… eso no es así. –le intenté explicar.

Pero él no quiso hacerme caso.

-¡No, eso es precisamente así, Bella!. Me has vuelto a utilizar aunque me hayas jurado y perjurado que no era así, ¿y sabes qué?, no pienso volver a suplicarte ninguna oportunidad. Me has dejado bastante claro qué represento para ti y en qué orden estoy…

Intenté levantarme y pararlo antes de que saliera, pero nada más incorporarme, mi cuerpo cayó de nuevo en el sillón sin fuerzas.

-¡Espera Jake!.

Fue tarde.

El portazo resonó por toda la casa, y yo tuve que ir corriendo después de eso al baño a vomitar.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tuvieron que pasar aproximadamente dos malditas horas para que me tranquilizase, dejara de vomitar y sobretodo comprendiera lo que había sucedido con Jacob.

De nuevo, me odié.

¿Cómo había sido posible que aceptara que se fuese a casarse con Leah?, era todo una locura.

La situación no tenía ni pies como tampoco cabeza.

Aunque había una cosa que sí estaba clara a esas alturas, yo era la idiota número uno sobre la tierra.

Miré el teléfono futbolero de mi mesita de noche, y me armé de valor.

El sonido al teclear el número de teléfono de la casa de Jake, me taladró el cerebro con fuerza.

Tragué saliva al ponerme el auricular en el oído y al escuchar el primer tono, después vino el segundo, el tercero… y hasta cinco.

Y cuando me di por vencida, por fin alguien descolgó el teléfono por la otra parte.

-¿Jacob?.

Al otro lado no respondió nadie. Comencé a temerme lo peor, quizá Jacob hubiese huido solo… y de nuevo por mi culpa.

-No vuelvas a llamar más, créeme es por tu bien.

Mi corazón se agitó con violencia.

Esa voz era femenina.

Esa voz tenía ese aire petulante que tanto odiaba.

Esa voz era… la de Leah.

No tuve tiempo ni de suplicar, Leah me colgó inmediatamente tras decirme aquello.

El auricular me resbaló hasta caer en la cama, la mano que lo había sostenido todavía se mantenía en la misma posición.

Empecé a notar las lágrimas resbalarme por las mejillas. Estaba llorando.

Pero no era consciente de ello.

Todo empezó a darme vueltas rápidamente.

Mareada, quise ir al baño a refrescarme.

Pero enseguida, me desmayé…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Me costó bastante enfocar la vista tras volver en sí.

Me levanté despacio por miedo a perder la fuerza en mis piernas, y caer. Caminé hasta el baño, y allí me refresqué la cara con abundante agua fría.

El espejo me mostraba un reflejo de mí realmente horrible, mi pelo totalmente revuelto y mis labios rojos como la sangre. Estaba más pálida de lo habitual en mí, y eso me hacía ver ya como una muerta.

Un cadáver.

Quizá es lo que era en esos momentos.

Había visto infinidad de películas en las que el protagonista cuándo se daba cuenta de que estaba muerta, miraba hacia el lugar en dónde había estado por última vez, y veía su cuerpo…

Sin embargo, dudaba yo que por mi suerte consiguiese verme muerta –al menos de verdad y no reflejada en el espejo-.

Todavía así, salí del baño y miré a mi cama. Pero evidentemente nada, ésta estaba vacía.

Acabé sentada a orillas de la cama, con el cerebro trabajando a mil por hora y con el cuerpo sin fuerzas si quiera para ir a por un vaso de agua, ya que la garganta me ardía de tanto llorar.

Actuaba sin ser consciente de lo que hacía.

Mi subconsciente había tomado el poder de todo, y por esa vez, no podía quejarme… no quería hacerlo.

Mis manos fueron a abrir el cajoncito de mi mesita de noche, y hurgué hasta encontrar lo que al parecer estaba buscando.

Contemplé embelesada la joya que Edward me regalo, que, gracias a los rayos que se filtraban por mi ventana, adoptaba un color totalmente perturbador.

Era realmente doloroso, hasta mi subconsciente estaba siempre pensando en él.

Llevé la joya hasta mis labios, y la besé queriendo dejar todos mis sentimientos por Edward encerrados en ella y dentro del cajoncito.

Sin embargo, todo se fue al traste al escuchar el teléfono sonar.

Los timbrazos eran para mí igual que un mazazo dándome en la cabeza.

Chasqueé fastidiada la lengua, y guardé la joya en su sitio antes de contestar.

-¿Quién es?. –la verdad es que el tono que usé no fue el adecuado, pero qué más me daba…

_-¿Bella?. _

Repentinamente mi subconsciente volvió a encerrarse, y la conciencia lo reemplazó. Mi corazón saltó de alegría y cogí el auricular con más fuerza.

-Seth… ¿Cómo estás?.

La verdad es que no sabía qué decirle, pero eso no era realmente lo importante, sino que, alguien se había acordado de mí y me había hecho reaccionar.

-_Eso debería preguntarlo yo… me sentí tan mal después de que te fueras de mi lado en el bosque… todo por mi hermana, no le hagas caso Bella, es rematadamente estúpida._

La voz de Seth era la antorcha que iluminaba mi senda oscura.

No pude evitar soltar una risotada al escuchar lo último, y me acomodé mejor en la cama.

-Seth sabes si… -se me hacía bastante doloroso sacar el tema, pero necesitaba respuestas – es cierto el compromiso entre tu hermana y Jake.

Al otro lado se hizo un tedioso silencio.

Mi corazón latía desesperadamente, y tenía la sensación de que me rompería las costillas por los rebotes que daba entre mi pecho y costillas.

_-… sí._

Su voz fue un susurro apenas inaudible.

Pero lo escuché.

De nuevo, se había creado una gran barrera entre Jacob y yo. Aunque esa vez, no era ni por mí ni por Jacob o si quiera por Edward…

Ésta era más consistente y quizá más gruesa.

Y tenía un nombre, Leah…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Pasé la página del periódico ya algo cansada.

Comencé a pasar y pasar… ningún anuncio me llamó especialmente la atención.

Ya había llamado a tres ofertas de trabajo, pero ninguno me gustó demasiado.

Había decidido que, si no estudiaba más, me buscaría un trabajo y ayudaría a mi padre a llevar todo hasta que ahorrase lo necesario para volver a Florida junto a Reneé y Phil.

Aún no le había comentado nada a Charlie, seguramente no lo entendería… pero yo necesitaba un cambio de aires.

Había pasado ya una semana desde lo de Jacob, y todavía era incapaz de asimilar que la madre de Leah y ella estuviesen preparando todo lo necesario para casarse; cómo tampoco me podía ni imaginar cómo le habría sentado todo a Sam… o a Emily.

Deseché esos pensamientos, y volví a mi tarea de encontrar un trabajo, cuando Charlie pasó por mi lado en busca de una cerveza a la nevera.

-¿Qué haces Bella?.

Dejé el bolígrafo en la mesa, y forcé una sonrisa:

-Nada.

Charlie cogió su lata de cerveza y los panchitos de al lado de la nevera, y me miró con ojo crítico:

-Hay veces en los que me hubiera encantado que la genética hubiera jugado a tu favor, y supieses mentir igual que tu madre.

Rodé los ojos, y evité que Charlie tirase mi Coca-Cola al sentarse a mi lado.

-Papá, ¿no estabas viendo algo en la televisión?.

Charlie ignoró mi pregunta y posó sus ojos fisgones encima de la sección de ofertas del periódico con curiosidad.

-¿Piensas ponerte a trabajar?.

No supe si tomarme esa pregunta igual que un insulto, o una simple pregunta de un padre a su hijo preocupado.

Opté por la última opción.

-Sí, creo que si no estudio más, lo mejor será trabajar.

Charlie abrió la lata de cerveza manchando con unas gotitas el periódico, y tomó un sorbo sin dejar que sus ojos se desviasen ni un centímetro del periódico.

-Yo… tengo algunos ahorros, y creo que con ellos podría buscarte una universidad, no demasiado ostentosa pero a fin d…

-¡No papá!... no, gracias, pero no. No quiero tener que deberte nada en un futuro.

Charlie se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, y después estalló en sonoras carcajadas, las cuales tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no unirme.

-¿Qué clase de estupidez ha sido eso, Bella?. Si lo miras de ese modo, me debes muchísimo dinero desde que saliste de la barriga de tu madre, además eres mi hija, y me haría ilusión poder pagarte la universidad.

Comencé a sentirme incómoda, e intuí que Charlie también.

Aquello que había dicho, quería decir que me quería muchísimo –cosa que yo ya sabía-, pero nunca me lo había dicho… al igual que yo, le costaba mucho mostrar sus sentimientos.

Por ello, ambos desviamos nuestras miradas y las posamos en algún punto de la cocina.

-No papá, déjalo. No insistas más, quiero trabajar y ganar mi propio dinero.

Quería decirle que deseaba ganar dinero para irme…

Pero eso le habría dolido, y habría puesto más difíciles las cosas.

Charlie suspiró, y se levantó de la silla de mi lado:

-Cómo quieras, pero que no quede por mí.

Le sonreí, y volví a buscar trabajo:

-Descuida…

-¡Ah una cosa antes Bella!.

Le volví a mirar curiosa. Y él dejó la cerveza y los panchitos en la mesa para estar libre, pero esa vez sin llegar a sentarse a mi lado.

-¿No te parece raro que el hijo de Billy se vaya a casar con la hija de…

-Sí papá; pero eso no es asunto nuestro.

Charlie dio otro sorbo a su cerveza:

-Una pena, a mí ese chico me gustaba para ti… era el idóneo.

Para cuando quise volver a mirarle, Charlie se había ido con sus panchitos y cerveza a ver la televisión.

Reviews.

RociRadcliffe: No importa lo que tardes, sino que lo leas y me dejes review jejeje. Besos, adiós.

AngeliqueEvans: Bueno, de Aro no te olvides. ¡Besos, adiós!.

bella swan: Has pensado bien, y bueno, lo cierto es que he tardado en actualizar simplemente porque yo en Verano tengo muy poco tiempo al contrario que otros de escribir. ¡Kiss of blood!.

Judiit: Simplemente hago un romance lleno de baches que es lo que realmente gusta, sino piensa, todo romántico y bonito... al final acabas odiándolo XD al menos yo, es algo que no soporto. ¡Besos, adiós!.

SiiL: Haz caso a tus sensaciones, no vas deshubicada. Bueno, yo he leído el primer capítulo de Breaking Dawn, y la verdad si te soy sincera no me ha gustado en absoluto... me leeré este porque no queda más remedio pero el otro narrado desde la perspectiva de Edward no pienso leerlo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Kaoru Riddle: Jaja, no te preocupes linda, que Bella y Jake acabaran... bueno acabarán en el fanfic jejeje. Besos de vampira y abrazos de licántropa, TKM, bye!.

belencullenss: Bueno... lo de los pasos es una incógnita que queda por resolver todavía. ¡Besos, adiós!.

ArtePop: Bueno, tu Jake va a tener la vida un tanto más difícil a partir de ahora. Y sobre el trailer, pues sí hazlo sobre estos 3 últimos capítulos jeje que eres una artista :P. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Adri Cullen: Gracias linda jeje me encantó lo de tic. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Isabela Black: Claro, no te preocupes, si por mi fuera os tendría a todos en mi msn jejeje. ¡Besos linda, adiós!.


	17. LO QUE SIENTO

LO QUE SIENTO:

**Octubre.**

**Noviembre.**

**Y Diciembre.**

Me dejé caer pesadamente encima del sofá con los hombros hundidos al igual que mi alma, y mi cabeza quedó suspendida hacia delante.

Quise evitar que Emily se diera cuenta de las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos echando la cabeza hacia delante, y jugando nerviosa con las manos. No obstante, la voz tan aterciopeladamente calmada con la que me habló Emily, fue el último empujo para mis lágrimas quienes ya rodaron por mis mejillas hasta acabar su fatídico recorrido en el suelo.

-Bella, no puedes seguir así. Esto te va a matar… lo mejor sería que se lo…

Solté un respingo, y me erguí desde mi asiento al lado de Emily en su cómodo sofá:

-Ni hablar, me prometí a mi misma dejarle vivir su vida y centrarme en la mía. Y eso es lo que debo hacer.

Emily suspiró, y noté que su paciencia estaba a punto de evaporarse al igual que el tono aterciopelado que tanto envidiaba, de su voz:

-Huir de los problemas no te ayudará en nada, siempre lo recordarás y puede que en un futuro te arrepientas de todo lo que no hiciste.

Rodé los ojos.

Sí, mi paciencia también se agotaba.

-No quiero interferir entre ellos. Que se casen y sean felices, y que también tengan cientos de hijos peludos, musculosos y… -quise pararme a pensar en el siguiente adjetivo para los posibles hijos de Jacob y Leah, pero la risotada de Emily me interrumpió.

Y lo cierto es que tuve que controlarme para no estallar en carcajadas como después de esa risotada reprimida, soltó Emily.

Habían pasado ya tres meses…

Y lo cierto es que aún no me había podido quitar de la cabeza a Jacob, pero el colmo de los colmos es que no podía parar de pensar tampoco en Aro.

Tenía la sensación de que el vampiro me estaba observando, esperando el momento oportuno.

Y por esa excusa –aunque en realidad no era una excusa, excusa-, acudía a ver a Emily casi todos los días de la semana; pasábamos tardes enteras hablando o viendo alguna película. Lo único que yo buscaba en realidad era compañía, y Emily era perfecta. Por lo que siempre entraba a su casa con el tema de Aro; y era reconfortante ver la preocupación que la mujer de 

Sam mostraba ante el peligro inminente que supondría el chupansangres de más de mil años en Forks. Y sobre todo para mí.

Recapacité en que las carcajadas de Emily habían dejado de bañar el lugar de buena armonía y bienestar.

Me volví a mirarla casi con miedo a qué podría encontrarme, y efectivamente, me encontré con lo que más temía. Esa mueca de disgusto que a Emily se le formaba en la parte del labio en dónde no surcaba esa horrenda cicatriz de su cara, producto de Sam.

-¿Pretendes irte adónde?. –me preguntó casi con escepticismo.

Yo tan solo moví los hombros en señal de que no lo sabía:

-Aún no sé… pero no quiero estar presente el día de la… ya sabes.

El pronunciar boda, me traía recuerdos de la mía. Y si a eso le sumamos todo el dolor que me causaba la relación de Jacob con Leah, era ya el apocalipsis.

-Sigo pensando que lo mejor es que…

-Lo sé, lo sé –la corté -; pero no me pidas que haga eso Emily –le miré directamente a los ojos – sabes que no seré capaz de hacerlo.

Emily intensificó la dureza de su mirada, y tuve que dejar de mirarla por miedo a desintegrarme debido a esa fuerza bruta con la que me miraba, cosa que me hizo recordar la dureza con la que me miraba Leah… aunque lo de Leah era más asco que dureza.

-Eres un caso perdido, Bella. –me comentó antes de levantarse y dar por terminada nuestra conversación acerca del tema de Jacob.

Yo hice una mueca amargada, y tras unos segundos, me decidí a seguirla hasta la cocina en dónde preparaba la cena para los chicos.

-Quizá si me voy de Forks, Aro me siga y no ataque a nadie más.

En los últimos meses se habían encontrado a tres chicos jóvenes muertas, las tres asesinadas con el mismo patrón, desangradas.

Y curiosamente esas chicas tenían el pelo color caoba y tendrían cerca de quince y veinte años.

Yo estaba más que segura de que se trataba de Aro.

Todavía recordaba lo pálido que llegó Charlie a casa tras el primer asesinato, por lo visto la chica por poco no había sido decapitada.

Emily dejó de cortar el pan, para mirarme con la misma dureza que antes:

-Permíteme que lo dude, ese asqueroso chupasangres es un completo imbécil al haberse atrevido a venir a por ti a Forks precisamente. Es aquí en dónde estás protegida por fuertes hombres lobo, Bella; así que deja ya de poner excusas a la idea de irte.

Ya no pude más.

Antes las lágrimas solo habían rodado por las mejillas, ahora, no solo rodaban, sino que iban acompañadas de sollozos.

Emily tenía razón.

Me quería ir por otro asunto, no por Aro.

Emily de nuevo, dejó de cortar el pan para mirarme, pero esta vez sin rastro de contradicción en sus ojos. Sino con comprensión, una comprensión que mi corazón anhelaba.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, su mano cogió una de las mías y la acarició con suavidad.

-Gracias. –eso fue todo lo que fui capaz de decirle.

Emily asintió silenciando mi tortura, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Pude estar en completo silencio junto a alguien y sentirme a gusto…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Caminé directa hacia mi camioneta sin parar ni un segundo.

El centro esa noche estaba repleto; yo había salido a tomar algo con Mike quien me había insistido varios días atrás.

Acepté ir a tomar algo con él más que nada porque se me habían acabado las excusas, no porque quisiera tener algo más que amistad con él, y llegados a este punto, ya no sabía si lo mío con Mike era amistad… seguramente sería menos que compañerismo.

La velada terminó temprano y gracias a una llamada que Mike recibió en su móvil.

Un soplo de aire frío se coló entre mi ropa, que aún siendo gruesa, no sirvió de nada; por lo que me abracé y aumenté el ritmo de mis pasos ya de por sí rápidos.

Tuve cuidado de no tropezar al dar precipitadamente con el bordillo de la acera, y por fin divisé mi vieja camioneta.

No obstante, fue extraño.

Conforme avanzaba hacia mi coche, me sentía más insegura e incómoda cuando tendría que ser al revés. En un momento dado paré de caminar, y de nuevo, otro soplo de aire helado se ensañó conmigo dejándome destemplada.

Instintivamente giré la cabeza por doquier buscando el por qué de todo aquello.

Pero de nuevo, mis ojos de humana no sirvieron para nada. Ya que ver en la oscuridad era una cualidad que yo no tenía.

La incomodidad desapareció para dar paso al terror cuando me fijé en que la calle estaba desierta, cosa que no me cuadró porque a menos de doscientos metros la gente transitaba las calles con normalidad.

Mi corazón se aceleró, y empecé a sudar frío.

Volví a encaminarme hacia la camioneta casi corriendo, y abrí de un jaló la puerta en cuanto conseguí sacar las llaves del bolsillo trasero de mi vaquero y acertar con la cerradura.

Ya dentro, me acomodé mejor en mi asiento, y me abroché el cinturón. Tras eso, me obligué a dejar de temblar y poder meter la llave en el contacto. Cosa que al igual que la puerta, me costó bastante.

Cuando por fin la metí, con rapidez quise arrancar. Pero, la camioneta no respondió.

Sorprendida, volví a intentarlo unas tres veces más sin éxito, y el terror se convirtió en pánico.

Observé que los árboles del paraje del centro, se agitaron con violencia, formando sombras en el suelo.

Tragué saliva, y me quise intentarlo de nuevo arrancando. Sin embargo obtuve el mismo resultado.

-Tranquila. –Me dije a mi misma – Todo esto es una coincidencia.

De nuevo, lo intenté.

Y frustrada di un manotazo al volante. Dejé unos instantes mi cabeza entre mis manos agarradas con fuerza al volante, cuando alcé los ojos lo suficiente como para atisbar una sombra diferente a las de los árboles, plasmada en el suelo.

Parecía una silueta esquelética.

Giré la cabeza asustada, intentando ubicar el lugar en dónde debiera estar ese sujeto que me observaba, pero no hallé absolutamente nada.

Salí de la camioneta, y empecé a ir hacia la cabina de teléfono más próxima. Cuando, una voz me paró.

-_La promesa se cumplirá._

"Esa voz".

Fría, desgarradora e irónica a la vez.

Tan solo conocía a alguien que usase ese tono de voz.

Me volví esperando que Aro se abalanzase sobre mí y me desangrara como a un cerdo en medio de la oscura noche y en ese trozo de calle desierta. Pero tan solo me di de bruces con la nada.

No me quise parar a pensar en las posibilidades que tendría de irme, porque seguramente Aro seguía observándome; y eché a correr hacia la cabina.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Prácticamente me abalancé encima de Emily cuando vino a por mí. Ella había sido en la primera que había pensado… bueno, exactamente la primera no, pero había sido la segunda.

-¡Por dios Bella, me asustaste al teléfono!. –me dijo mientras me devolvía el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

Yo me obligué a no ponerme a llorar como una histérica, y me separé de ella pero sin soltarle las manos:

-¿Has venido sola?.

-Sí, Sam y los chicos…-echó una mirada desconfiada al lugar y completó la frase- en fin ya sabes.

Yo asentí, y la seguí hasta meterme en su coche.

Repentinamente me noté más tranquila, miré agradecida el perfil de Emily, y no pude contenerme:

-Gracias Emily, no sé qué habría hecho de no ser por ti. –me sinceré.

Ella me devolvió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa, y encendió el coche. Yendo directas hasta su casa…

Nada más llegar, y tras aparcar. Salí enfurruñada del coche de Emily; habíamos discutido durante todo el trayecto hacia su casa de por qué tenía yo que quedarme esa noche a dormir con ella.

A decir verdad si se hubiera tratado de dormir con ella solo no me hubiese importado, pero estando Sam lo cierto es que me daba reparo.

-¡Cállate!. –me vociferó fuera de sí cuando entramos por la puerta de la casa.

Yo me quedé blanca, y me quedé rezagada en el umbral de la puerta:

-¡Podría haberte pasado algo y lo único que haces es protestar por algo sin importancia!.

Solté el aire que había contenido, ya que por un momento pensé que Emily me odiaba igual que su prima y que todo había sido una farsa para poderse reír de mí en la intimidad. Pero tan solo estaba preocupada por mí.

Y fue entonces en cuando reparé al igual que Emily en que las luces de la casa estaban encendidas y la puerta normalmente cerrada de la sala de estar estaba abierta.

Mi corazón prácticamente estalló ante la posibilidad de que estuvieran todo ahí y que lo hubiesen escuchado todo.

Pero me tranquilicé al ver tan solo a Sam salir, sin embargo, los segundos en los que me sentía aliviada pasaron raudos y veloces como antílopes ante mis narices en el momento en que los demás salieron tras él con la misma cara de confusión que Sam tenía impregnada en la cara.

Quise morir al divisar la cabellera de Leah y la de Jacob, ya le había crecido el pelo hasta ser normal.

Quil me saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y Embry tan solo me miró.

Noté mis mejillas arder cuando una electrizante sensación se apoderó de mí en el momento en que, por el rabillo del ojo –ya que era incapaz de mirarle -, vi a Jacob observándome igual que el resto.

Y precisamente porque su mirada fue igual a la del resto, me sentí algo defraudada. Pero no tuve tiempo de pensar más en ello ya que Seth apareció tras Quil que era el último en salir de todos, y corrió a saludarme, cosa que agradecí en mi fuero interno.

-¿Qué ha pasado?. –preguntó acallando todas las demás preguntas de Seth, Sam.

Emily me miró, y al ver que yo no reaccionaba. Ella lo explicó todo:

-Hay un vampiro detrás de Bella, y pensamos que pretende matarla.

"Eso es Emily, con suavidad".

Rápidamente, noté el peso de todas las miradas puestas en mí. Y me acobardé aún más.

-¿Un vampiro?. –preguntó Embry con petulancia - ¿Y que supone un chupasangres para nosotros?, nada.

Contrariada, esperé que Sam le hiciese entrar en razón. Porque aunque fuesen licántropos, siempre existía un riesgo.

Pero eso no sucedió, por lo que me vi obligada a hablar por primera vez, llamando como era de esperar más atención de la deseada.

-No es uno más simplemente… -yo solo quise centrarme en Embry, sin atrever a mirar a todos los demás como ellos hacían conmigo – es uno de los volturi.

Al ver la confusión general que se propagó, suspiré cansada y conté la historia de los volturi, junto con sus poderes y su liderazgo sobre todos los demás vampiros…

Tras terminar con mi relato, un silencio incómodo pobló el salón.

Emily me hizo una señal afirmativa con la cabeza tras la imponente figura de Sam, y tuve más fuerzas para seguir.

-¿Desde cuándo te sigue?. –me preguntó Sam con una seriedad absoluta.

Resoplé cansada, y me fui a sentar junto a Seth en el sofá frente a todos.

-Posiblemente más de tres meses, no lo sé con exactitud.

Y al sentarme, fue cuando me di cuenta de que las manos de Jacob y Leah estaban entrelazadas.

Sentí un pinchazo agudo en el pecho, y miré a Seth para disimular, quien me miraba con incredulidad.

-¿Y por qué no nos lo habías dicho antes?. –ese fue Quil.

Pero, antes de que pudiera tan solo abrir la boca para articular palabra, Leah soltó un bufido adelantándose:

-¿Por qué habría de haberlo hecho, Quil?. El problema es suyo no nuestro, y por lo que ha contado no es un simple vampiro más –Leah dirigió sus esquirlas de piedra hacia Embry -, por lo que el tema está zanjado.

Me hundí aún más en el sofá.

Noté como Jacob se removió al lado de Leah, desuniendo al final sus manos.

Pero no quise mirarle a la cara para comprobar si estaba de acuerdo con su prometida o de por si el contrario aún se comportaba cómo mi mejor amigo. Cosa que fue hacía ya mucho tiempo, y que se me antojaba más un sueño que la realidad.

-Deja ya de decir estupideces –empezó a decir Seth sorprendiéndome -, Bella es una más de nosotros. Así que, sí es nuestro problema. Y yo pienso ayudarla en todo lo que haga falta.

Me imaginé la expresión de Leah en ese momento, pero solo quise concentrarme en mirar por el rabillo del ojo agradecida a Seth, quien me sonrió infundiéndome más ánimo.

-Yo también. –acortó Quil.

Entonces, mi cabeza subió hasta encontrarse con la mirada de todos de nuevo, mi pecho se infló de fuerza y me mordí el labio con fuerza para no llorar agradecida.

-¿Por qué quiere matarte?.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza, y mis mejillas ardieron. No pude evitar tener que mirarlo; aunque lo hice con miedo por lo que me podría encontrar.

En esos momentos, los ojos de Jacob estaban tan fijos en los míos que me parecían imanes potentes.

La intensidad de su mirada era igual de abrasadora que siempre, y mis manos empezaron a sudar.

Tragué saliva con dificultad, y me obligué a contestarle:

-Porque no he cumplido mi promesa. –gracias a esas palabras pude volverme a mirar a otro, en ese caso a Sam – Edward –me sentí extraña al pronunciar su nombre frente a todos los licántropos -, tuvo que prometer que me convertiría… pero dadas las circunstancias no ha podido ser y… -se me formó un nudo en la garganta -, el plazo ya se ha acabado por lo que, Aro va a cumplir la promesa por su propia cuenta.

De nuevo, un silencio se formó entre todos. Pero fue roto por Seth:

-¿Y qué pretende hacerte, matarte?.

Me sorprendió con el desparpajo con lo que me lo preguntó, pero recaí en que Seth tan solo se trataba de un adolescente de quince años con las hormonas revueltas y preguntándose a cada segundo quién era y dónde iría a parar.

Así que le sonreí forzadamente, y miré mis botas como si se trataran de la cosa más especial del mundo:

-No… bueno no en teoría; será él quien me convierta.

-Pero… tú, ¿tu quieres que te convierta?.

Y eso fue lo que desató un gran debate en mi interior, porque hasta ahora solo me había centrado en la idea de que Aro me perseguía, no en qué quería hacerme. Y no lo sabía… para entonces no lo sabía, mi vida había pasado de ser un lago tranquilo, relajado y hermoso, a convertirse en un inmenso mar de dudas violentas que me sacudían con violencia a cada minuto de mi mísera existencia.

No sabía qué responderle a Seth, ni siquiera conocía la respuesta.

Y, por primera vez agradecí, que de nuevo Leah interrumpiera:

-No es tu problema Seth.

Seth, se levantó del sofá y encaró a su hermana con acritud:

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí Leah?, estoy seguro que serías más útil si te largases a dar por cu…

-¡Seth! –lo llamó Emily acallándolo -, para ya. –entonces Emily me miró a mí – Lo mejor es que dejemos esto ya, Bella se quedará esta noche a dormir aquí.

Quise volver a discutirlo, pero la mirada que Emily me dedicó me dejó bien claro que sería un caso perdido. Por lo que me vi siguiéndola a lo largo del pasillo, notando aún las miradas de los quiletud encima de mi espalda…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tras terminar de explicarle a Charlie que me iba a quedar a dormir en casa de Emily, colgué antes de que empezara la sarta de preguntas las cuales no me sentía con fuerzas de responder y sobretodo mentir.

Cuando escuché un ruido de algo caer al suelo.

Solté un grito asustada y me volví con la mano puesta en el corazón.

Me sorprendí al ver a Jacob recogiendo uno de los marcos del suelo:

-Me has asustado. –pude decir al fin sonriendo como una estúpida y recriminando mi actitud tan sobresaltada.

Cuando él dejó el marco en el suelo, y me miró. Me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, le había hablado… había sido yo la que había requerido ese tipo de atención por su parte, y quise que la tierra me tragara al ver que él no pretendía moverse de la salida dejándome huir despavorida.

-No pretendía hacerlo, lo siento. –se justificó.

Asentí queriendo parecer indiferente, aunque por dentro gritaba que o bien se quitara de la salida o que se mostrara como antes conmigo.

Y la opción de ir hasta la salida, no era buena opción, porque eso requeriría pasar justo a su lado, demasiado cerca. Y no me veía capaz de soportarlo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de ese vampiro?.

Yo que estaba trazando un plan en mi mente para salir de alguna forma sin acercarme a él, me vi sorprendida al escuchar el tono de voz dolido:

-No quería que te hiciera daño, Aro es bastante peligroso. –quise zanjar.

Pero Jacob no se vio contento con esa respuesta:

-Otra mentira más…

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, y la humedad no tardó en bañarlos.

Así que eso era, se sentí ofendido… no era que estuviese preocupado por mí:

-Hubiera sido un riesgo.

Jacob me miró ceñudo:

-Un riesgo que al final has tenido que tomar.

Me mordí el labio inquieta y desesperada, me urgía que alguien nos interrumpiese. Pero parecían haber sido absorbidos por la tierra:

-Yo… si lo quieres ver así, hazlo. Pero no quería que te pasara nada –me sonrojé y me apresuré a añadir -, ni a ti ni a los demás.

Jacob relajó su expresión ceñuda, convirtiéndola en una demasiado extraña para mí, la cual no fui capaz de descifrar.

Entretanto su mirada conectada con la mía, me desnudaba sin compasión.

Y, con mi corazón latiendo desesperado y las mejillas ardiendo, mi cabeza se llenó de imágenes de esa noche tan maravillosa.

No necesitábamos hablar, nuestras miradas lo decían todo…

Reviews.

**"Y regresé. ¿Qué tal?, no os podéis quejar de lo romántica que me estoy poniendo XD, yo normalmente no soy así, me centro más en la acción y aventura que en el amor. Aro ha vuelto a protagonizar un capítulo... no sé si la morderá o no aún, pero estamos al 50-50. ¡Gracias por leerme!".**

RociRadcliffe: Tiempo al tiempo, todo tiene su por qué en la historia. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Isabela Black: Jeje, Bella está maldecida por todos lados XD. ¡Besos linda, adiós!.

AngeliqueEvans: Jaja, te has olvidado de decir que odias a Bella. Y bueno, ella no hizo nada realmente porque estaba en shock... no medía realmente lo que decía; ¡besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Bueno lo de Edward habría que meditarlo y tal... y lo de irse a tomar viento no sé, yo creo que mejor la mandamos a freir espárragos. ¡Besos princesa, adiós!.

SiiL: No te preocupes, tienes toda la razón. Tu dejame que vaya creando poco a poco una historia truculenta, aunque ya sé qué final tendrá el fanfic. ¡Besos, adiós!.

bella swan: Jacob y Bella sí, y es bastante improvable que Bella se vaya a Alaska la verdad... ¡Besos, adiós!.

andrea: Mmm, meditaré tu petición. ¡Besos, adiós!.

artePop: Jaja, ¿cómo podría odiar a mi editora de videos favoritos?, lo que ocurre es que soy encantadoramente cabrona y me encanta liar y liar las cosas. ¡Pero al final queda más bonito mujer!, ¡besos, adiós!.

Samanta-m: Jeje, ya habrá una explicación a por qué se tiene Jacob que casar con Leah, porque siempre la hay en este fanfic. Gracias, ¡besos, adiós!.

Arsa: Mujer tranquila, me encantó tu review:), ¿en forma de corazón?, nah mejor una "B" bien grande, propiedad de Bella Swan, o una "I", Isabela, cómo prefieras. Lo cierto es que Aro va a ser importante en la historia, toda la trama se va a basar en él prácticamente; aunque sacaré otras como la de la boda entre Jacob y Leah; pero como le he dicho a los demás, todo tiene su por qué. Y pronto lo sabremos. ¡Hasta tu próximo review-biblia!, ¡besos, adiós!.

Judit: Hombre... yo jamás he sido de poner besitos, abracitos ni nada por el estilo. Es más me cuesta mucho escribirlo aunque no lo parezca:S. La cosa se complica y eso es lo que al final lo hará precioso, todo está pensado aunque lo haré más romántico como en este capítulo (no te quejarás lo he escrito pensando en tus palabras). ¡Besos, adiós!.

yurii cullen: Te lo digo aquí, se titula Medianoche y es de Claudia Gray (es el 1 de los 3 o 4 que sacará), ¡besos, adiós!.

meliipotter: XD me diste miedo, jejeje bueno todo tiene su por qué. ¡Besos linda, adiós!.

Adri Cullen: A mi también se me suelen caer las lentillas. ¡Besos linda, adiós!.

belencullens: Eso es lo que buscaba sorprenderos una vez más jeje. Bueno linda todo se verá. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	18. INEVITABLE

INEVITABLE:

Mis reclamos fueron escuchados, ya que, Sam apareció por el marco de la puerta con expresión lúgubre.

Bajé la mirada, y automáticamente me abalancé hacia la salida.

No quise escuchar lo que seguramente Sam le dijo a Jacob… tan solo quería encerrarme en la habitación de invitados y morirme.

El pasillo se me hizo interminable, aunque era también posible que mis pies anduvieran arrastrándose. No estaba segura, ya que mi cabeza estaba puesta en Jacob y el momento que habíamos tenido segundos anteriores.

Quizá si hubiésemos estado solos…

Negué inmediatamente con la cabeza pareciendo una loca, nada de quizá… la relación entre Jacob y yo estaba terminada y debía aceptarlo.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La noche fue horrible; no pude pegar ojo y además siempre estaba atenta a la ventana… precisamente por ello tenía una tortícolis mortal.

Me levanté pesadamente de la cama, y contemplé una vez más, la bonita habitación de invitados de Sam y Emily.

Una decoración sutil y a la vez hermosa, las paredes pintadas de un azul pastel relajante acompañado de unos muebles antiguos que le daban un toque aristocrático, y por último el precioso jarrón de flores de cerámica –seguramente carísimo-, con bonitos dibujos decoradores…

Estaba segura que esa habitación estaba destinada al posible hijo de Sam y Emily; y una sonrisa se formó en mi boca sin poder evitarlo.

Imaginé por un solo momento a Emily embarazada, seguramente sería la mejor madre…

Me sorprendí al sentirme un tanto recelosa ante la idea, pero no quise darle la menor importancia.

Me asee debidamente, y salí directa a la cocina; en dónde Emily preparaba el desayuno a Sam. O al menos lo intentaba, porque él estaba abrazándola por detrás dándole cariñosos besitos en el lóbulo de la oreja que provocaban risitas y suspiros por parte de Emily.

Incómoda, carraspeé la garganta odiándome por romper ese momento mágico. E inmediatamente tuve la atención de ambos encima de mí.

-Ven a desayunar Bella, siéntete como en tu casa. –me dijo Emily con una sonrisa.

Avergonzada, avancé hasta sentarme frente a Sam, que tras mi interrupción tomó asiento.

Centré toda mi atención en los bollos que había en medio de la mesa; cuando apareció Seth junto con Embry.

Me sorprendió verlos allí.

Seth se acercó rápidamente a saludarme con un abrazo inesperado, mientras que Embry tan solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza; lo cual yo entendí como un buenos días.

Me sentí un tanto incómoda en los brazos de Seth, ya que últimamente todo me recordaba a Jacob.

-Menuda cara tienes, Seth. –escuché decir a Emily nada más separarnos.

En ese momento me fijé mejor, y vi unos círculos oscuros que surcaban los preciosos ojos de Seth.

Me mordí el labio enfadada, Seth estaba así por mi culpa… seguramente habría hecho guardia junto con Embry toda la maldita noche. Y aunque yo no hubiese podido conciliar el sueño, había disfrutado de una mullida y confortante cama, mientras que ellos habían estado fuera.

Seth sonrió quitándole hierro al asunto, y ocupó la silla en donde hasta hace unos segundos había estado Sam; me miró, y me guiñó un ojo, a lo que yo solo pude sonreírle a medias.

-¿Vas a llamar a los demás?. –escuché que Embry le preguntaba a Sam.

Me incomodó todo el asunto, y tuve que interrumpir la conversación:

-No es necesario Sam, ya es de día y dudo mucho que Aro se arriesgue…

Sam me miró durante una fracción de segundo la cual se me hizo eterna, para después asentir:

-Irás a tu casa, y recogerás lo que necesites para pasar una temporada aquí.

Abrí la boca sorprendida, y miré a Emily clamando ayuda. Pero al observar su mirada, supe que había sido ella y no Sam, la que había pensado que eso sería lo mejor para mí.

-No es…

-Sí, no se hable más. –me cortó Sam de manera rotunda.

A lo que no pude objetar nada más…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Papa, exactamente ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?. Llevas haciéndome la misma pregunta todo el tiempo, ¡y no me escuchas!. –le recriminé a Charlie quien no había parado de preguntarme dónde me hospedaría el tiempo que fuese necesario.

-Bella, no me gusta la idea de que te vayas a vivir por una temporada a quién sabe dónde.

Suspiré pesadamente, y dejé de hacer la maleta para mirarle:

-Papá, no me voy a cualquier sitio, sino a casa de Sam y Emily. Y creo recordar que fuiste tu el que siempre te fiabas de Sam.

Observé el brillo de la contradicción en sus ojos, y tuve que morderme los labios para no sonreír abiertamente. Mi padre se había quedado sin excusas.

-Sí, pero esto es diferente.

-No veo en qué la verdad, además, puedes venir a verme cuando quieras.

Y me puse a la ardua tarea de cerrar la maleta. No obstante, ésta se resistía.

-Solo faltaba que no fuera así… -solté un gruñido por ese comentario mientras seguía luchando con la maleta -, ¿y por qué has dicho que te vas?.

-¡Papá!... –tuve que controlarme porque sino seguramente podría hasta arrearle un sopapo bien merecido -, me voy porque quiero cambiar de aires, esta casa me recuerda a… -de repente, todo desapareció a mi alrededor.

Y solo pude verle a él.

A Edward.

Sus fascinantes ojos me miraban alegres mientras que en su seductora boca se formaba una maravillosa sonrisa que me produjo mariposas en el estómago.

-¡Bella!. –me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, mi padre.

Yo le miré enfadada:

-Ayúdame con la maleta.

Charlie rodó los ojos, pero accedió a ayudarme…

Cuando me vi fuera de la casa, solté un hondo suspiro descargando toda la presión de mi cuerpo.

Miré a Charlie antes de avanzar hasta mi camioneta, y me despedí con un simple movimiento de cabeza; no me inquietaba la idea de alejarme de casa la verdad, Charlie podría estar en peligro de esa manera… y además seguro que vendría a verme, y si no, iría yo a verle.

Metí la maleta en el asiento de atrás, y cerré la puerta con fuerza. Sin embargo, nada más soltarla, alguien me pasó rozando la espalda.

Repentinamente me tensé como una estatua, y miré por el rabillo del ojo dispuesta a aceptar que moriría desangrada en menos de dos segundos.

No obstante, no era Aro quien al pasar me había rozado.

Era Jacob…

Mis mejillas ardieron, y mi estómago se contrajo.

Desvié la mirada de él, y me centré en sacar las llaves del coche de mi bolsillo trasero:

-¿Qué haces aquí?. –es lo único que pude decirle.

No sé qué expresión puso, más que nada porque no me atreví a mirarlo.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

-Debo protegerte. –me dijo con una voz extraña.

Ya tenía cogidas las llaves, pero al escuchar ese tono de voz… se me resbalaron. Mis manos temblaban de emoción, y mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza desmesurada.

Me sentí estúpida, y me agaché a recogerlas, sin embargo, al hacerlo mi cabeza chocó contra la de Jacob que también se agachó a recogerlas en ese mismo momento.

Solté un quejido, y me sobé la cabeza.

-Lo siento, ¿te he herido?.

Hice una mueca, y odié ese momento por tener que mirarle:

-No, no es nada.

Casi tuve pánico de precipitarme al hablar. Todo era tan patético… o quizá es que yo lo hacía todo así de patético.

Los ojos de Jacob tenían prendido ese brillo que me provocaba los deseos más oscuros y me llenaba de ese amor tan condenado al fracaso que me arrastraba al abismo; por lo que, de nuevo bajé la mirada.

Consternada tendí mi mano.

Sin embargo, Jacob se metió las llaves del coche en su bolsillo del vaquero:

-No, no irás en coche. Iremos caminando.

Me olvidé de mis emociones, y le miré sorprendida:

-Yo no puedo caminar tanto… son demasiados kilómetros.

Jacob asintió, y una pequeña pero encantadora sonrisa asomó sus carnosos labios:

-Cuando te canses, te llevaré.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, y palidecí:

-No… quiero ir en coche.

Jacob suspiró y se acercó unos pasos hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia, no obstante, Jacob debía de sacarme lo menos treinta centímetros o muchos más, seguramente muchos más. Por lo que, tuve que subir la cabeza:

-Es necesario, vamos.

No me dio tiempo a seguir negándome; ya que me agarró de un brazo y tiró de mí…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

No estaba segura del tiempo que llevaríamos caminando, pero como yo había predicho. Mis piernas apenas me respondían para entonces y la garganta me quemaba por la falta de oxígeno.

Tuve que parar, y apoyarme en el primer árbol que vi.

Jacob tardó solo un instante en darse cuenta, y que iba adelantado. Y en ese momento me odié por ser tan blanda y no aguantar más; llevábamos todo el camino en silencio, sin hablar… y justo entonces tenía que romperse el encanto.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿cansada?.

Tragué saliva, y me até el pelo en una coleta mientras me abanicaba con la mano:

-Un poco. –tuve que admitir abochornada.

Jacob se terminó de acercar, y se quedó a mi lado; esperando a que recuperase el aliento con paciencia.

Reprimí un gemido al sentirlo tan cerca, y me encaminé de nuevo, reprendiendo el camino.

-¿Estás segura de que…

Jacob no pudo terminar de hacer la pregunta, porque mis piernas fallaron y caí al suelo.

O al menos hubiera caído de no ser porque Jacob se adelanto cogiéndome por la cadera y tirando de mí hacia arriba.

Todo el cansancio se esfumó en el momento en que las poderosas manos del licántropo me atraparon por la cadera, cerré los ojos automáticamente.

Jacob por otra parte, al cogerme, tuvo que pegar mi cuerpo al suyo por haber dado un tirón desmedido. Y en ese momento, ambos nos quedamos muy quietos.

Agradecí estar de espaldas a él, así no podría ver mi expresión…

-Bella… -me susurró con la voz ronca en el oído.

A mi cabeza llegaron recuerdos de las sensaciones de aquella noche… y por mi cuerpo pasó un escalofrío.

En esos momentos, deseaba sentir a Jacob dentro de mí más que nada en el mundo… no me odiaba por amarlo, tan solo lo quería para mí. No quería que ese momento se rompiese.

Sin llegar a sentirlas, unas sorprendentes lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que, amaba tanto a Jacob que deseaba estar lejos de él… quería que viviera feliz con Leah; seguramente con ella lo tendría todo.

Podría estar seguro de que su corazón le pertenecía en absoluto a él, y no esperar que mi corazón dividido se consolidara con él solamente…

Me alejé repentinamente de él agitada, y me volví a mirarlo.

-No. –lo paré antes de que se acercara – No te acerques –más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos -, no me toques –me mordí con fuerza el labio evitando sollozar -, y no me quieras…

Esperé que esas palabras le hicieran recapacitar, no obstante, Jacob ignoró mis peticiones. Y lo mandó todo al carajo acortando la distancia entre ambos y capturando mis labios con posesión.

Y no pude hacer nada, mi cabeza dejó de mandar. Mi corazón lo sustituyó, y tan solo pude agarrarme al cuello de Jacob profundizando el beso hambrienta.

Estaba hambrienta de él.

Y por lo que se veía, Jacob también.

Acabó empotrándome con delicadeza en uno de los árboles, bajando las manos hasta mi cintura y presionando su cuerpo contra el mío.

Jadeé aun sin dejar de besarle, y Jacob dejó mis labios para ir a mi cuello.

-Jacob… -comencé a llamarlo deseando que parando a la vez que me besara de nuevo – para Jacob… -le supliqué a media voz.

Jacob dejó de besar mi cuello, para cogerme la cara con ambas manos y abrasarme con su mirada:

-Te he echado tanto de menos Bella, ni siquiera sé por qué te hice esto… estoy dispuesto a compartirte con el chupasangres.

Tuve que dejar de mirar a sus ojos para concentrarme:

-No es eso Jacob… yo –suspiré -, no es lo correcto. No podemos estar así.

Jacob dejó de sujetarme la cara con sus manos, para dar dos pasos y alejarse así de mí dejándome pensar con claridad:

-¿A qué te refieres?, nos hemos besado… queda claro que sigues sintiendo algo por mí, y yo te puedo asegurar que te amo.

Cerré los ojos intentando serenarme y poner las cosas en orden dentro de mi cabeza:

-Jacob no puedes hacerle esto a Leah, ella te quiere. No es justo para ella.

-¡Por todos los diablos, vas a volverme loco!.

Me encogí ante la fuerza de su voz, y asentí dándole la razón:

-Lo mejor será que no vuelvas a acercarte a mi Jacob… es lo mejor.

Di media vuelta dispuesta a caminar yo sola el resto del camino, pero Jacob me cogió de uno de los brazos dándome la vuelta. Quedando así cara a cara:

-Dime que no me quieres, y no volveré a acercarme a ti.

Observé agitada como sus ojos estaban a punto de explotar en lágrimas. Y abrí la boca, pero no salió nada… quise hacerlo, pero me vi sin poder…

Podría mentir entre muchas cosas, pero jamás podría decirle que no lo amaba mirándole a los ojos.

Y, lo intrigante es que, aún después de todo lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza y lo avergonzada que estaba; no podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos. A esos bonitos ojos azabaches que eran tan o más profundos que el océano, esos ojos que me miraban con emoción, amor y pasión siempre que le miraba… esos ojos por los que yo daría la vida sin pensarlo ni un solo instante.

Ahogué un sollozo, y subí mis dos manos.

Jacob cerró los ojos extasiado al acariciarle la cara.

-Te amo. – le confesé – Pero a veces no es suficiente…

Jacob abrió los ojos, y me cogió las manos pero sin separarlas de su cara:

-No Bella, tiene que serlo… -forzó una sonrisa -, ¡diablos, lo es!, es suficiente.

Negué con la cabeza incapaz de hacerlo con palabras por miedo a romperme.

-¡Lo es Bella, por favor, di que lo es!. –me suplicó Jacob con ojos brillantes y sin dejar que me moviese -¡Dilo!. –me acabó ordenando.

Me mordí el labio, a la vez que, inevitablemente, las lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas:

-Retornemos el camino. –fue lo único que articulé al hablar por fin.

Jacob se quedó pasmado, esa vez sin impedirme que me alejara de él y retornase el camino…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Me escocían los ojos, y estaba mareada por no comer.

Había llorado tanto… quizá más que la última vez. Me limpié las lágrimas y me soné la nariz.

Miré por la ventana en un momento dado, y observé con cierta fascinación lo hermosa que estaba la luna bañada de estrellas, esa noche.

Sin poder evitarlo, solté un gemido y luego otro… hasta que se convirtieron en sollozos y de nuevo, las lágrimas reemprendieron su trayectoria, deslizándose rápidas por mis mejillas; bañándome la piel de agua salada.

Me acomodé mejor en la cama, y apoyé la cabeza en la pared; quedando así mirando al techo.

El vacío era ya de mi tamaño, y seguía creciendo… yo le dejaba crecer, ya no tenía fuerzas para oponerme a él. O quizás es que ya no lo deseaba hacer.

La vida era una lucha continua para la que yo no estaba preparada; seguramente todos estarían mejor si yo no hubiese nacido… posiblemente mis padres seguirían juntos y… 

Edward estaría completo, posiblemente Jacob se encontraría para entonces saliendo con alguna chica de su edad y sería el jefe de la manada como le correspondía…

Era una desgracia…

De repente, un ruido me sacó de mis pesadillas devolviéndome a la realidad. Me volví rápidamente hacia el sonido, e inmediatamente mis labios se vieron aprisionados por otros carnosos, posesivos y salvajes.

Intenté separarme de Jacob, pero él no me dejó. Terminé optando por quedarme quieta, pero Jacob seguí besándome sin enterarse de nada o no quería hacerlo.

Acabó dejándome sin oxígeno, por lo que volví a moverme, forcejeando con él para que me dejase.

Cuando creí que moriría, Jake me soltó precipitadamente. Y me desplomé encima de la cama, tosiendo atosigada.

Observé que el pecho de Jacob subía y bajaba con una velocidad inaudita, él estaba agitado… sus ojos me abrasaban, y seguramente podrían asesinarme…

-Es posible, si queremos hacerlo posible… -sus ojos adoptaron un brillo que me dejó consternada – Te amo. Y quiero hacerlo por los restos Bella, no provoques que pierda ese sentimiento o que lo convierta en otro cruel y despiadado.

Era incapaz de moverme, y Jacob se sentó a mi lado. Y empezó a acariciarme el pelo con una suavidad, que ciertamente me sorprendió debido a que antes casi me había ahogado con un beso.

-Vayámonos aunque solo sean unos días fuera, los dos solos. Te prometo que si no funciona después de eso… no insistiré más.

-Jake… -comencé a decir.

Pero él me paró:

-Luchemos por esto Bella, te lo suplico.

De repente, me di cuenta de que ya no podía llorar aunque lo deseara entonces…

Me incorporé quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro de Jake, su expresión decidida y suplicante me tentaba.

Finalmente, le sonreí.

-¿Y dónde iríamos, Jacob?. El plan es algo precipitado.

Una hermosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios carnosos, y antes de besarme me aseguró:

-Conozco el sitio perfecto.

Y sellamos el pacto con un beso…

Reviews.

**"El amor... un sentimiento al que deberíamos temer pero que sin embargo apreciamos, ¿Qué tal?, romance, romance... al final me he apiadado de vosotros y he puesto algo jaja. ¡¡Gracias por leerme!!".**

Samanta-m: Bueno... no todos podéis meteros en la piel del personaje y entenderlo; eso es normal... y bueno, Edward... puf, lo cierto es que yo nunca le he tenido demasiado aprecio siempre y cuando lo comparemos con Jacob. Si no el personaje tiene cierto encanto; el final ya está decidido y no quedan demasiados capítulos para llegar hasta a él, así que no tendrás que esperar demasiado, ¡besos, adiós!.

Vicky: Hombre... pocos, pocos... si te paras a pensar Jacob Black tiene menos fans de los que debiera por culpa de la comparación que hace Stephenie. ¿Edward o Jacob?, ¿el chupasangres o el chucho?, es evidente que Edward ha tenido siglos para madurar y pensar con una lógica aplastante, sin embargo Jake apenas empieza a vivir de verdad... me decepcionó demasiado la autora cuando hizo esto; pero bueno todos cometemos errores ¡y los escritores más! jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

yurii cullen: ¿Lo leiste ya? Jaja, pues ahora solo espera a que saquen el 2!!. ¡Besos linda, adiós!.

Adri Cullen: Jajajaja, ¿cómo sabes lo de Leah?, nah es broma. Cojudo jajajaaj es buenísimo; ¡besos linda, adiós!.

belencullens: Me encanta tenerte así, bueno espero no tardar demasiado pero es difícil... ¡besos, adiós!.

RociRadcliffe: Bueno, es lo que tiene, al final le cojeremos cariño tu espérate... XD, ¡besotes, adiós!.

AngeliqueEvans: Bueno lo de las manos entrelazadas es un asunto pendiente que tengo que explicar en el próximo capítulo, lo cierto es que si nos ponemos en la carne de Bella es normal que nos disguste que Jake esté con otras... pero ponte en su lugar, siempre desplazado, y a vecez hasta humillado... es normal, es más yo espero que encuentre a alguien a su medida en el próximo libro, el pobre merece algo de luz en su vida. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Bueno, la verdad es que Leah nos pondría de los nervios a todos, incluso hasta al más pacífico... ¡Besos princesa, y gracias por el apoyo!.

Judit: Jeje, qué menos mujer. ¡Besotes, adiós!.

Victoria Balck: Jaja, ¿sabes? Deberías enviarle un regalo a Leah por la boda... no sé unas flores llegas de gusanos por ejemplo. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Kaoru Riddle: Aro está hasta en la sopa jaja, linda ya tengo pensado el final... bueno en realidad ya estaba desde un principio. ¡Besos de vampira y super mega abrazos de licántropa!.

meliipotter: Gracias linda, intentaré actualizar más seguido pero es difícil... en fin, ¡besos, adiós!.


	19. DULCE Y SALADO

DULCE Y SALADO:

No podía evitar sonreír a cada momento, Jacob a mi lado iba guiándome ya que yo era incapaz de dejar de mirarle de reojo.

Teníamos las manos entrelazadas, y mi corazón latía deprisa pero pausado a la vez; proporcionándome un calor reconfortante en todo el cuerpo.

En un momento dado, Jake giró su cara sorprendiéndome:

-¿Qué ocurre?.

En su boca tenía pincelada una pícara sonrisa que me sonrojó.

Bajé la mirada avergonzada hasta mis pies y negué con la cabeza agarrándole de la mano con más fuerza.

-Es solo que… -suspiré mirando al frente -, necesitaba sentirme así.

Jacob amplió su encantadora sonrisa pícara:

-¿Así, cómo?.

-Cómoda y segura, acompañada… contigo a mi lado. –le dije mirándole a los ojos.

Jacob tan solo me dio un golpe en la cabeza en broma, y tiró de mí hasta que pasó un brazo por encima de mis hombros. Caminando así abrazados.

Seguimos el camino en silencio, disfrutando de la cercanía el uno del otro. Hasta que en un momento dado, Jacob paró de caminar y me tendió un pañuelo.

Le miré desconfiada:

-Tápate los ojos. –me indicó.

Incrédula, cogí el pañuelo pero no me lo puse:

-¿Qué pretendes hacerme, Jacob?.

Jake soltó una risotada que me contagió, y se adueñó del pañuelo de nuevo, poniéndomelo él.

Cuando tuve los ojos tapados, noté el aliento de Jacob acariciarme el oído y sentí un escalofrío:

-Ahora yo te voy a guiar.

Me mordí el labio ahogando un gemido excitada. Y Jacob bajó las manos que estaban en el pañuelo, hasta que me acarició los brazos.

Y estando detrás de mí, comenzó a empujarme guiándome hasta dónde él tenía pensado llevarme…

No tuve conciencia de cuándo llegamos hasta que Jacob paró mi cuerpo cogiéndome de los hombros.

Pegué un brusco parón, lo que provocó que me pegase al cuerpo de Jake ya que él no esperó ese tipo de parada por mi parte. De nuevo, lo sentí, y un escalofrío me recorrió el espinazo.

Sentía una atracción inmensa hacia ese licántropo, y probablemente acabaría más loca de lo que ya estaba si no hacía algo.

Subí mis manos a tientas para bajarme el pañuelo que cubría mis ojos, pero Jake me las retuvo inmediatamente.

-Espera, antes quiero que escuches con atención.

-Mi audición es mala. –quise eludir.

-Pon todos tus sentidos alerta. –me indicó.

Yo suspiré resignada, y bajé mis manos cuando Jake dejó de aguantármelas.

Repentinamente el cuerpo de Jacob ya no estaba detrás de mí. Me tensé:

-¡Jacob!. –lo llamé un tanto asustada.

-Tranquilízate Bella, y haz lo que te he dicho.

Su voz sonó distante y con algo de eco, lo que me dejó trastornada.

Tragué saliva. Eso no podía ser tan difícil, solo era escuchar con atención.

Conforme fueron pasando los segundos en los que afiné todo lo que pude el oído, mi respiración agitada se relajó hasta ser pausada. Entonces pude diferenciar el hermoso cántico de los pájaros que sobrevolaban el cielo bajo nosotros.

Quise sentarme a disfrutar, pero no estaba segura de qué habría en el suelo, y el rasguñarme el culo no era una idea brillante la verdad. Así que me mantuve inmóvil.

Una ráfaga de aire me alborotó el pelo, y las fragancias de varias flores me inundaron el olfato.

Aspiré profundamente y quise indagar más sobre el lugar; la idea de Jake al final no había resultado tan mala ya que estaba reaccionando.

Poco a poco iba distinguiendo más sonidos, como el zumbido de algunas avispas y el sonido raso de las hojas chocando.

-Ya es suficiente. –la voz que usó Jacob fue pausada y susurrante, pero para mí, que estaba totalmente volcada en mis sentidos, fue como si me gritaran al oído.

Solté un respingo, y me baje presurosa el pañuelo de mis ojos, encontrándome con Jacob que estaba enfrente de mí con una sonrisa encantadora en sus carnosos labios.

Observé el lugar con atención. Los árboles de alrededor se mostraban frágiles, más pequeños que los habituales en el bosque de Forks.

La vegetación era rica y hermosa.

Atisbé por el rabillo del ojo a un búho en la copa de uno de los árboles, y a algunas abejas pululando alrededor de las flores del suelo.

Nunca me había gustado demasiado el bosque, pero ese en particular, me maravilló.

-Es… -no encontré la palabra adecuada para definirlo por lo que tan solo pude decir -, perfecto.

Jacob asintió, y me tendió la mano, a la cual me agarré con fuerza sin pensarlo.

-Ahora viene lo mejor.

Me sentía igual que un gato al que le han dado una caja inmensa la cual va descubriendo poco a poco.

La curiosidad me iba matando.

Pero esta vez no tardamos tanto y Jacob no me tapó los ojos, cosa que agradecí.

De repente me vi frente a un pequeño lago que tenía una diminuta cascada.

Mis ojos se abrieron impactados, y miré a Jacob asombrada:

-Supuse que te gustaría. –me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Habíamos acampado cerca del lago con esa hermosa cascada, ya era de noche, y estábamos tumbados mirando las estrellas el uno cerca del otro, con las manos entrelazadas.

Nunca me había llamado la atención la astrología, y es más no le estaba prestando verdadera atención… solamente el hecho de tener a Jacob de nuevo a mi lado era lo más importante para mi entonces.

Escuchaba la respiración armoniosa de él mientras que su mano me entrelazaba una y otra vez los dedos.

Giré en redondo la cabeza, y observé que estaba pensativo.

Me ofendió en cierta medida que Jake no estuviese ahí realmente, sino pensando en quién sabe qué.

Inmediatamente de pensar eso, la imagen de Leah azorada se presentó en mi mente tan nítida que por un instante creí que estaba frente a nosotros. Seguramente estaría pensando en ella.

Suspiré, y me incorporé deshaciendo el agarre de manos.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así de complicado?.

Seguro que era así porque inconscientemente lo había deseado.

-Bella –su voz me resultó más grave de lo habitual -, ¿pasa algo?.

Quise sonreírle y decirle que no pasaba nada en realidad, pero al mirarle a los ojos, se me vino el recuerdo de sus manos unidas a las de Leah. Posiblemente habría más complicidad entre ellos que entre nosotros.

-¿Qué hay entre tú y Leah?. –no pude remediar que mi voz sonara áspera e irritada.

La expresión de mi cara se endureció, lo noté. Y mi corazón latió desbocado esperando una trágica contestación.

En los labios de Jacob poco a poco se fue formando una sonrisa, y bufé indignada:

-Estás celosa.

-Te hablo enserio… sabes qué, olvídalo. He sido una estúpida al preocuparme por eso.

Me levanté de su lado, y caminé hasta la orilla del lago, me descalcé y metí los pies en la orilla refrescándome los pies y de paso mis ideas.

Jacob no tardó en seguirme, y solté un bufido mirándole de reojo.

-Bella yo…

-No Jacob. –le corté harta –Madura ya de una maldita vez.

Esperé que Jacob se enfadara y comenzásemos a pelearnos, quería desahogarme de esa manera, pretendía quitarme de encima todas las preocupaciones y problemas que llevaba a cuestas desde hacía unos meses.

Y de paso, hacerle sentir mal por haberme hecho caso y aceptar su compromiso con Leah.

Estaba muy dolida por ello, pero en parte me lo merecía por estúpida y pasota.

Me miraba los pies a la vez que pensaba en todo ello, cuando escuché la suave risotada que inundó el ambiente de buen karma de Jacob.

Subí inmediatamente la mirada dispuesta a buscar el punto más débil de su cara para darle un puñetazo o mejor un piedrazo. Pero, enseguida él volvió a desconcentrarme salpicándome agua ya que se había metido también al lago.

-A eso me refiero. –susurré enfadada.

Me mantuve quieta unos segundos, asimilando la acción de Jacob. Para después salpicarle yo también pero con mayor ferocidad, aún a sabiendas que la única que podía herirse, era yo.

Él volvió a salpicarme, y yo decidida, avancé para ir hacia él. Sin embargo, no conté con que había piedras sumergidas en el lago, y… me resbalé cayendo y mojándome entera por no hablar del dolor que sentí en el culo.

Solté un gemido al querer incorporarme, me dolía todo demasiado como para poder hacerlo yo sola, todavía así lo intenté volviéndome a resbalar y caer.

-¡Ayúdame idiota!. –le grité fuera de mí.

Sin embargo, cuando subí la vista hacia Jake, me di cuenta de que su expresión era seria, concentrada. Casi animal…

Desconcertada, me entró el pánico, solo había visto esa expresión dos veces; y esas dos veces habían sido horribles…

-Jac…

-No te muevas.- su voz hizo eco.

¿Había eco?, ni siquiera me había fijado.

Tragué saliva. Y quise moverme, pero inmediatamente, pude observar que Jacob daba un salto agigantado y de que se posaba a mi lado cogiendo algo del agua.

Aterrorizada observé que había cogido una culebra.

Jacob la lanzó con fuerza bien lejos, y me ayudó a levantarme, o más bien me levantó él porque yo era incapaz de moverme.

Me mordí el labio mirándole directamente a los ojos, él me sonrió transmitiéndome una paz que me sorprendió habiendo pasado lo que había pasado, y me acarició el pelo con suavidad.

Esa suavidad me adormeció un poco, subí mis manos hasta posarlas en sus brazos musculados, y me humedecí los labios evitando llorar.

Era una tonta…

Pero en ese momento todo se me vino encima de nuevo. Quizá si Jake se hubiera enfadado conmigo como yo con él, no estaría llorando… o evitándolo.

-Atraes hasta a las culebras. –comentó con ironía.

Y consiguió sacarme una sonrisa. Siempre lo hacía… y deseaba que lo hiciera para toda la vida.

-Salgamos de aquí. –le pedí con la voz rota y sin querer mirarle a los ojos por miedo a llorar.

-Espera. –me paró cuando yo había comenzado a dar la vuelta para salir.

No medio palabra alguna conmigo, tan solo me cogió en brazos con una facilidad impresionante y me sacó del agua.

Nostálgica, evalué su rostro.

Hacía tan poco era un niño… ahora era un hombre.

Seguramente no le faltaría demasiado para terminar de madurar… aunque tampoco lo necesitaba porque, si maduraba del todo, sería posible que perdiese esa capacidad de iluminar a todos los que le rodean con una simple sonrisa.

En sus ojos, esos ojos que tan solo habían vivido dieciocho años, guardaban con recelo la experiencia de cientos de batallas vividas.

Aún al mismo tiempo, tenía algo que era agresivamente masculino en él. Y comprendí en ese justo momento, que no era de extrañar que Leah se hubiera enamorado de él.

Jacob lo tenía todo, o casi todo para ser el hombre perfecto.

Descendí de sus brazos con cuidado, pero no dejé que mis manos bajasen de su cuello. Nuestras miradas conectaron, parecía magia.

Sus ojos volvían a ser abrasadores y tiernos a la vez.

Suplique que me besase con los ojos, lo deseaba. Y lo deseaba en ese justo momento.

Jacob sonrió por última vez antes de capturar mis labios con pasión, una pasión que me turbó por la intensidad tan abrasadora que transmitía.

Jacob me guió sin dejar de besarme hasta la tienda de campaña que había improvisado. Y me tumbó en el saco de dormir. Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, se recostó a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza en la mano quedando frente a mí.

Era todo un caballero… o a lo mejor se arrepentía por Leah. No lo sabía con exactitud y esa exactitud me estaba matando.

-A ninguno de la manada le hizo gracia mi compromiso con Leah…

Me tomó por sorpresa esa revelación, es cierto que lo esperaba por parte de Sam y Emily, pero no de Quil, Embry y Seth. A fin de cuentas Quil y Embry eran los dos mejores amigos de Jacob.

Inmediatamente, recaí en que yo había vivido lo mismo con Edward.

Mi corazón latió desbocado haciéndome sentir mal, porque así traicionaba de alguna manera a Jacob que estaba a mi lado.

-Si la quieres, sigue adelante sin importarte lo que digan o piensen los demás. –me sentí estúpida nada más terminar de decir aquello.

Se suponía que yo amaba a Jake, pero también lo había lanzado a los brazos de Leah… ¿quién me entendía?.

Jacob arqueó sus espesas cejas, y después empezó a reír descontroladamente, provocando que el suelo temblase.

-Eso ha sido bueno. –comentó a la vez que se secaba las lágrimas de los ojillos – Creo que necesitaría esta vida y otras tres reencarnaciones más para fijarme en Leah como mujer. Y dudo que aún así, sintiese algo por ella.

-Bueno, eres inmortal siempre y cuando no olvides el lobo que llevas dentro.

Jake me observó como si yo fuera un bicho raro, para después volver a estallar en carcajadas esa vez acompañado por mí.

Observé mientras él reía como sus músculos se tensaban y destensaban a cada carcajada que daba, y me sentí excitada.

Turbada, me obligué a mirar al techo de esa tienda de campaña. Pero sin poder evitar que mis mejillas ardiesen bajo mi piel, seguramente dando un aspecto patético de mi cara.

-Necesitaría toda esa vida para olvidarte entonces.

Cerré los ojos sintiendo su aliento rozar mi mejilla. Bañándola con su calor y endulzándome con su olor a menta.

-Si ahora mismo me pidieras que te bajara la luna podría hacerlo. –me siguió diciendo mientras pasaba su nariz desde mi pelo hasta mi cuello provocándome un escalofrío – Haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras Bella.

Su boca subió de mi cuello hasta mi barbilla:

-Sólo tienes que pedirlo.

Y me besó.

Me agarré a él haciendo que se tumbara encima de mí, intensifiqué el beso metiendo yo la lengua y le arañé la espalda con todas mis fuerzas, doblándome alguna uña de paso.

Noté el gruñido de Jacob dentro de mi boca.

También estaba excitado.

El beso pronto me ahogó, por lo que dejé de besarlo. Temí que se alejase de mí por ello, así que rodeé su cadera con mis piernas.

Posiblemente sería igual que un pulpo para entonces. Pero me daba igual mostrarme desesperada, lo necesitaba y lo quería y eso era suficiente.

-…Bella. –fue más un gemido.

Yo sonreí:

-No digas nada. –le pedí.

En pocos segundos, cambiamos de posición quedando yo encima de él. Me sentí poderosa inmediatamente de quedar yo encima de él. Dejé de besarle de nuevo, para mirarle durante una fracción de segunda a los ojos.

Le acaricié el cuello, para descender por sus pectorales, después por su estómago, hasta llegar a mis piernas.

-Te deseo. –me susurró ronco de pasión.

Yo sonreí otra vez, ambos nos deseábamos.

Jake subió sus manos por debajo de mi jersey, acariciándome siempre con esa suavidad que cada día me sorprendía más.

Terminé por quitarme el jersey, y después desabotonar la blusa que llevaba debajo para después abrazarme a su pecho desnudo y bañarme en su calor a la vez que volvía a besarlo.

-Te amo. –me susurró con ternura.

Yo me revolví hasta quedar a su lado, y Jacob no tardó en ponerse encima de mí quedando como el principio.

-Yo también te amo. –me apresuré a contestarle.

Él sonrió, y me quitó el vaquero, yo me desprendí de la blusa. Y así quedé solo en ropa interior. Mientras que él aún llevaba la única prenda de vestir de siempre, sus pantalones.

-Quiero que seas mía Bella, te lo suplico. –me susurró ronco al oído.

Yo cerré los ojos, y me abracé a él con fuerza.

No tuve conciencia realmente de cuándo porque estaba demasiado excitada, pero pronto la ropa que nos quedaba encima desapareció.

Jake me acarició el pelo, y me besó en la boca a la vez que entraba en mí…

Reviews.

**"Sí, lo sé, he tardado demasiado y encima para este capítulo tan malo. En fin supongo que el siguiente será mejor, habrá más acción al menos. Y también avisar que, no queda demasiado para el final. No me gustaría alargarlo demasiado porque perdería gracia y cada vez es más difícil que suba capis... en fin, ¡gracias por leerme!".**

RociRadcliffe: ¿Los ojitos? Ooooh jaja qué bonito. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Agosss: Gracias jejeje, y bueno a tu pregunta; lo cierto es que lo llevo pensando... podría ser un posible final, pero no sería tan impactante como el que tengo en mente. Si ambos encontrasen su imprimación se irían con esas personas, a no ser que te refieras a ellos mismos. ¡Besos, adiós!.

SiiL: ¿Dónde estuviste?, XD. No ha habido mucho la verdad... pero en fin a mi nunca se me han dado bien las cosas románticas jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

yurii cullen: Ya tengo más o menos fecha para el segundo libro, será en febrero o marzo del año que viene, supongo que en español porque en inglés ha salido ya... podrías pasarte por los videos que hice en el youtube jaja :P. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Vicky-Wolf: No te compliques la vida, uno chupa sangre y el otro da por culo punto jajaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Kaoru Riddle: Quizás porque vivimos en el mundo real y hay bastante más apatía que amor en el mundo, somos así... hemos sido creados para matarnos entre nosotros, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Siempre es mucho más bonito un amor platónico porque así no lo estropeas. ¡Ah! Oye he visto unos videos de una serie llamada Skins, me he reído mucho con la trama... sino la conoces busca videos en el youtube jaja, es gracioso. ¡Besos de vampira y abrazos de licántropa!.

Samanta-m: Nos metemos tanto en el personaje de Bella que hasta tenemos que tener cuidado para no atraer a las plagas que asolaron a Egipto jajaja. Bueno, lo que llevó a Bella abandonar el altar son el pánico al compromiso, el no verse a la altura de Edward (porque tenemos que reconocer que con Ed siempre ha habido ese problema), y bueno... hice que actuase así porque es lo que yo habría hecho al final, tanta presión no es buena para el corazón. Pero créeme, el final te encantará... ya no falta demasiado :P ¡besos, adiós!.

Adri Cullen: Jajaja, no creo que dejen la cojudez por mucho más tiempos... son dos carácteres explosivos que chocan, por eso se atren. ¡Besos, adiós!.

bella swan: Qué bonito... XD ojalá consiguiese esto en otras cosas jajaja. Estamos enganchadas la una a la otra entonces, porque una de las primeras cosas que busco nada más entrar en los reviews es tu kiss of blood jaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

AngeliqueEvans: Muchas gracias, es lo que tiene Stephenie que nos mete dentro de Bella y nos sentimos ella... aunque si te soy sincera si mi padre es como Charlie XD me voy a vivir con Jacob que se lo propuso, aunque sea en su garaje XD. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: Si apareciese Edward... Jacob pasaría a un segundo plano de lleno, pero no sé en un futuro que pasará. Por cierto si tienes cuenta en el youtube agrégame como amiga y tenemos otro sitio por donde hablar. ¡Besos princesa, adiós!.

Victoria Balck: Jajaja, depende lo lejos que vayan habrá boda o no. XD imagínate la escena, ellos en el bosque y Leah siguiendo el rastro. Lo de Aro tendrás que esperar para verlo... jaja, la verdad es que había pensado lo de Aro y Leah pero... imagine sus hijos XD (porque pondría que Aro puede tener hijos entonces), y la verdad casi poto. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Judit: En un principio sí, ¡besos, adiós!.

belencullens: Pero, qué paso... hice llorar a todos... sniff. Gracias a ti por el review, ¡besos, adiós!.

meliipotter: Muchas gracias jeje, la otra es mucho más intensa porque es narrada en 3 persona no en 1 entonces meto mucha más pasión XD. ¡Besos, adiós!.


	20. MARCADA

MARCADA:

Me abracé al torso de Jacob, mientras que él me abrazaba acariciándome la espalda. Era tan dulce ese momento que esperaba que pudiera embadurnarme de él para siempre.

Las yemas de los dedos de Jake me recorrían en finas líneas el contorno con la delicadeza que él sabía proporcionar.

Solté un suspiro, y mi cuerpo se relajó un poco más.

Sabía que me dormiría rápidamente, por lo que, me esforcé un poco más manteniendo mis ojos abiertos, casi sin parpadear por miedo a dejarlos cerrados y sucumbir ante mi cansancio. Para ir directa al grano, necesitaba saber qué era lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué hay entre Leah y tu realmente, Jacob?.

Me dio algo de vergüenza subir la mirada, aún así, lo hice.

Atisbé un brillo en sus ojos oscuros que realmente me consternó, porque, ¿eso qué significaba?, que quería a Leah… o que simplemente iba a soltar una carcajada.

Él bajó su mirada hasta dar con la mía, y aproveché para hincarle la barbilla en el pecho, pretendiendo hacerle daño. Aunque lo único que conseguía era hacerle cosquillas y hacerme daño.

-¿De nuevo la misma pregunta?.

-Sabes que es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta.

Quise enfadarle de nuevo, me incorporé alejándome de él, de repente, la ensoñación había desaparecido de mi cuerpo. Y parecía haberlo cargado con dinamita.

Lo escuché soltar un suspiro, y me giré con las armas cargadas, dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento. Esa era la gran pega con Jacob Black, siempre me sacaba de quicio.

Le quise ahorcar con las manos, pero todo se quedó en eso, en un simple deseo incumplido. Otro más.

-Leah es una más de la manada. –comenzó a explicarme sin moverse un ápice.

Dejándome contemplar su torso desnudo perlado de un sudor que se me hacía exquisito para entonces.

-Estabais… -se me hizo bastante cuesta arriba- cogidos de la mano.

Inmediatamente después de decir aquello, supe que algo iba mal, porque Jacob se tenso y se incorporó casi chocando conmigo.

-Lo malinterpretaste, seguramente fue eso.

Pero más que convencerme a mí, me dio la sensación de que lo que pretendía Jacob, era convencerse a sí mismo.

-¿Pasa algo?. –le pregunté con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

Él negó rápidamente, y empezó a vestirse.

Atontada por esa reacción, me apresuré yo también a vestirme por vergüenza a quedarme desnuda frente a él cuando él ya no lo estaba.

Una oleada de pánico me surcó las venas en el momento en que Jake abrió la cremallera de la tienda.

Y, en un arranque de adrenalina, le agarré de la mano parándolo.

Jacob giró la cabeza hacia mí, y observé un ápice de culpabilidad en su mirada.

Fue suficiente.

Mi corazón se paró y mis pulmones me asfixiaron. Me ocultaba algo en referente a Leah y eso me ponía enferma.

-Sí, pasa algo, y quiero que me lo cuentes. –le insté nerviosa.

Jacob suspiró. Y ese suspiro me arremolino el pelo enredándole más de lo que ya estaba.

-No es nada… importante realmente.

Pero, por tal y como me lo dijo. Esas palabras más que tranquilizarme, me pusieron más nerviosa, histérica.

-Jacob…

Él hizo una mueca, pareció comprender que debía contármelo por su bien. Así que, dejó la cremallera a medio camino, y tomó asiento a mi lado cómodamente.

Tiró de mí para que yo me sentara al lado, y cuando nos quedamos así, sentados el uno al lado del otro. Él apoyó su cabeza encima de mi hombro.

Sentí un escalofrío, y casi estuve a punto de rendirme y besarlo. Pero mi orgullo pudo más.

-El otro día –empezó a explicarme con la voz ronca -, Leah se me declaró.

Me costó unos segundos más de lo habitual asimilar la información, y para entonces. Una rabia que estaba acumulada dentro de mí, explotó salpicándome.

Quité la cabeza de Jacob de mi hombro y me levanté con los puños fuertemente apretados.

-¡Pretende de verdad que seáis un feliz matrimonio!. –vociferé fuera de mí.

-Tranquilízate Bella, entre Leah y yo no va a haber nada más que una relación de compañeros.

Evité que Jacob me estrechase entre sus fornidos brazos cuando se levantó, y fui yo irónicamente, la que abrí la cremallera de un tirón. Saliendo a la fría nocturnidad del bosque.

-No, no pienso hacerlo. –mí respiración me estaba ahogando de verdad, y, allí en medio del bosque y con Jacob enfrente, tomé una decisión –Quiero que no nos escondamos más, no… no deseo guardar lo nuestro más.

No sé si fueron mis palabras, o quizás mi estado de histeria lo que provocó en Jacob una gran sonrisa.

No tardó en estrecharme en sus brazos, y esa vez yo me agarré a él con todas mis fuerzas.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Decidimos que era mejor regresar esa misma madrugada, total, ya no iba a hacer falta escondernos y seguir en el bosque era absurdo.

Jacob detuvo su coche frente a mi casa. Y yo extrañada observé con un deje de escepticismo que el coche de patrulla de Charlie no estaba. Lo cual indicaba que estaba sola en casa.

Suspiré y miré a Jacob.

Él miraba el volante como si fuera algo realmente interesante. Y nuevamente pude ver a un chico adolescente y no a un licántropo.

Acerqué una de mis manos hasta su cabellera, y le acaricié el pelo con suavidad.

-Si lo deseas puedes quedarte esta noche. –usé el tono más conciliador que encontré.

Jacob forzó una sonrisa, supe que la forzó porque no acompañaba sus ojos ni me eclipsaba como normalmente sucedía. Y negó con la cabeza pesadamente.

Sentí un pinchazo en el corazón. Quizás estaba enfadado por mi reacción.

-La verdad es que lo que necesito es regresar a casa, con mi padre, y volver a saborear la comida carbonizada que me encanta.

Solté una risotada, y asentí. Abrí la puerta tras desprenderme del cinturón de seguridad, pero antes de irme, reculé y le di un beso a Jacob en los labios.

Jacob tardó en contestarme, estaba cansado, aun así, me besó con la misma pasión que sólo él sabía hacer.

Cerré la puerta del copiloto tras pisar tierra, y me despedí de él con un simple gesto de mano. Jake no tardó en dar media vuelta con el motor rugiendo a sus espaldas.

Me mantuve quieta en el mismo sitio hasta que desapareció.

Y, justo en el momento en que me vi sola. Noté un escalofrío recorrerme el espinazo. Mi corazón saltó agitado, y se me heló la nariz.

Sin saber exactamente por qué, me vi insegura en mi porche.

Indecisa, entré en casa y dejé las llaves en el recibidor. Anduve hasta la cocina y saqué un tetrabrik medio vacío de leche que pronto acabé. Después, tan solo empecé a subir las interminables escaleras que conducían hasta el piso de arriba, con la misma sensación de inseguridad de antes.

Extrañada, observé que la puerta de mi habitación estaba entreabierta cuando yo siempre la dejaba bien cerrada.

Otro escalofrío me dejó helada. Pero caminé hasta mi habitación, decidida a acabar con aquello.

La puerta me pareció que pesaba una tonelada y el rugido alarmante que soltó, me dejó más nerviosa. Sin embargo, una vez la abrí, me vi aliviada al ver que nada estaba fuera de lo habitual.

Entré, y me desprendí de la cazadora tirándola al suelo sin importarme si se manchaba, a tientas, busqué el interruptor de la luz, y lo encendí.

Fue entonces cuando el alma se me cayó a los pies, y palidecí hasta términos insospechados.

Él estaba ahí, más alto y monstruoso de lo habitual, esperándome con una macabra sonrisa. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo que recordaba, e incluso me pareció verlo más pálido de lo normal.

Aterrorizada, di unos pasos hacia atrás, sin ver un zapato que estaba en medio y que provocó que me cayera al suelo.

Agitada, empecé a tener la horrible certeza de que no saldría viva de ahí.

Arrastrándome, gateé hacia atrás sin tener fuerzas para volver a ponerme de pie. Sabiendo que sería en vano luchar.

-Oh Bella, ¿de verdad me lo vas a poner tan difícil?. –chasqueó la lengua y avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar frente a mí, entonces, me tendió una mano gentilmente – Sabes que es tu destino, debes cumplirlo.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en resbalarme por las mejillas.

Dentro de mí, siempre había sabido que esto sucedería.

Todo iba a acabar.

-¿Va a doler?. –fue lo único que pude preguntar sin dejar de llorar.

Aro se agachó hasta quedar en cuclillas:

-Prometo no hacerlo demasiado largo. Ahora, si eres tan amable.

Era todo tan patético… la cordialidad que Aro me mostraba era tan real como cruda y engañosa. Pero debía acceder.

De todas maneras yo iba a morir tarde o temprano.

Quizás no fuera tan malo como me habían contado ellos…

Mi corazón recobró el latido al pensar en los Cullen. Y fue entonces cuando agarré la mano de Aro, y me erguí con rapidez gracias a su ayuda.

-¿Dónde está Charlie?.

Aro dirigió su mirada por toda mi cara evaluándome, yo era su presa.

-Está a salvo.

Asentí aliviada.

-Después de esto… ¿Qué voy a hacer?.

La verdad es que la pregunta debería hacérmela a mí en vez de a él.

-Existir.

Me limpié decidida las lágrimas de los ojos, y tragué saliva expectante. Aro arqueó una de sus cejas, y antes de morderme. Me sonrió…

Fuego.

Me quemaba.

¡Estaba ardiendo!.

Solté un grito que me desgarró las entrañas, y enloquecida quise moverme. Pero una fuerza superior me lo impidió.

No podía ver nada. Las lágrimas me lo impedían.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba comprimido.

El dolor era aplastante.

Deseé la muerte… no quería seguir pasando por eso. Me estaba muriendo.

Mi cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse sin ser yo realmente consciente de lo que pasaba, no podía pararlo. Mi conciencia estaba fuera de servicio o en otro lugar. En donde yo estaba en ese momento era en mi subconsciente.

Quería pedir ayuda, deseaba ver a Charlie y a Jacob y refugiarme en ellos.

Las caras de Reneé, los Cullen, Jacob, la manada, Charlie y algunos compañeros de instituto empezaron a desfilar tan nítidos que casi juré que estaban disfrutando del espectáculo.

-Ya falta poco… -me dijo una voz.

Esa voz…

¿Quién era?. Y por qué estaba a mi lado.

¿Realmente existía Dios?.

Quise abrir la boca y preguntárselo, pero mis entrañas ardieron con más intensidad y tan solo abrí la boca para seguir gritando…

Tragué saliva.

Aliviada comprobé que mi cuerpo ya no ardía, estaba viva… ¿estaba viva?.

Solté un gemido, y quise abrir los ojos, no obstante, antes de lograrlo me acobardé. ¿Qué sería lo que vería a continuación?, ¿querría vivir así?.

La decisión era difícil.

Me daba mucho miedo.

-Levántate.

De nuevo esa voz.

Automáticamente, mi cuerpo se incorporó. Yo era una autómata que seguía las órdenes de aquella voz. Era su esclava. Y no podía evitarlo, es más, me sentía bien haciéndole caso.

Tragué saliva otra vez, pero… no pude saborear su sabor.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Vamos Bella, debes hacerlo.

No, no quería. No iba a abrir los ojos. No.

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué se abrieron ellos solos?.

Estaba en mi habitación, reconocí la estantería y mi cama. Y la cazadora estaba en el suelo.

Una gran nitidez me dio de lleno como si un gran mazo me golpease la cabeza. Mi vista era demasiado enfocada para mi gusto y los colores… todos eran más apagados de lo normal.

Volví a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, y de nuevo los abrí pretendiendo despertar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?.

Aquella voz antes ronca y distante, me hablo aquella vez con siseo y tranquilidad. Me daba la sensación de que esa voz estaba dentro de mis oídos.

Giré la cabeza buscándola. Y un rostro hermoso y a la vez peligroso me sonrió enseñándome una hilera de dientes blancos y afilados como dagas.

No sabía lo que hacía ni por qué, pero alargué una mano y toqué la superficie de ese rostro tan perfecto.

Nada…

El tacto no existía.

¿Qué era todo eso?. ¿En qué monstruo me había convertido?.

Después, dirigí esa misma mano hasta mi cara y descubrí que estaba llorando.

-Estoy… -paré, no dije más.

¿Mi voz?. No esa no era mi voz.

¡Qué estaba sucediéndome!.

-Aún no es tiempo de preguntas Bella. Todo llegará.

Me miré las yemas de mis dedos. Eran más pálidos que la nívea. Las venas se trasparentaban tras esa piel marmolina.

Y entonces desee haber muerto…

Reviews.

**"Hola, la verdad es que si os preguntáis qué me ha pasado os lo resumiré, una amiga tuvo un accidente y he estado con ella. No hay más :S, bueno y volviendo a la historia, queda tan solo un capítulo y prometo subirlo la semana que viene. ¡Un beso a todos!".**

Kaoru Riddle: Jeje, si alargo demasiado la historia pierde su jugo ¿no crees linda?. Bueno un gran beso de vampira y un abrazo de licántropa.

Shantal angel: La pobre es así XD, es como Harry Potter los problemas la buscan no ella a ellos. Un beso, adiós.

RociRadcliffe: Bueno no he leido BD pero sé lo que pasa y doy gracias al cielo de que Jacob tenga a alguien que lo merece realmente. Renesmee... lo más posible es que haga un fanfiction de ella cuando lea el libro, de hecho ya he hecho tres videos de BD y a la gente le gustan :P. ¡Un beso, adiós!.

Adri Cullen: Gracias, espero que este te guste. ¡Besos, adiós!.

LilyRiddle86: ¡Mi linda princesita! Qué gusto me dio conocerte. Esperaré a que te hagas la cuenta en el youtube entonces. ¡Besos princesa, adiós!.

belencullens: Gracias por el ánimo jeje, a mi me gustó éste. ¡Besos, adiós!.

bella swan: La ha movido cogiéndola jajaja. Otro kiss of blood de una escritora a la que le encantan tus reviews. ¡Adiós!.

ArtePop: XD mujer ya hay bebé... bueno bebé, ¡super Nessie al ataque! xD yo creo que con ella nos conformamos. ¡Un besito, adiós!.

Victoria Balck: Gracias pero el romanticismo no dura siempre, ¿no?. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Agosss: Aún el final no está desvelado es lo único que te diré... aunque la sorpresa ya os la he dado. Y oye, si ves el futuro no dudes en decirme el número de la lotería, ya sabes, ¡cómo Alice! Jajajaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Isabela Black: Ya se decidieron sí, qué pena que no vaya a durar ¿no?, pero eso es lo que lo hace más bonito. ¡Besos, adiós!.

AngeliqueEvans: Jaja, pues eso sí que te honra, suspender BD por mí . Jajaja, es que ha habido una persona que se molestó con la otra escena de sexo... por eso no quise extenderla realmente, aunque bueno, Meyers se ve que tampoco quiero "extenderse" en estas escenas jajajaja. ¡Besos, adiós!.

Samanta-m: Jajaja, quería que os quedáseis O.O ¬¬ cuando se dieron la mano jajaja. ¡Un beso, adiós!.

SiiL: ¿Qué tal el viaje?, y bueno el final tendría que llegar... aún queda un capi, pero regresaré con otro fanfic dentro de poco. ¡Un beso, adiós!.


	21. EPÍLOGO

EPÍLOGO:

Avancé con cuidado hasta el baño, jamás había experimentado tanto miedo y curiosidad a la vez. Todo era contradictorio, y aún así una parte que creí haber enterrado dentro de mí, urgía por salir y tomar el control para aceptar mi nueva situación.

Recorrí la distancia que había de mi habitación al baño demasiado deprisa, o quizás es que mi mente trabaja paralela a mi cuerpo.

Me coloqué frente al espejo, y mantuve la vista fija en el lavabo durante unos segundos. Asimilando lo que podría encontrarme.

Mis ojos, eran más oscuros de lo habitual, mis labios resecos y la piel extremadamente pálida.

No, no era posible debía de estar teniendo una pesadilla. Porque los vampiros no pueden reflejarse en los espejos según la sabiduría popular, ¿no?.

-Te llevará algún tiempo habituarte a esto. Pero por tu bien, espero que lo hagas deprisa porque… no hay tiempo para na…

No pude evitar interrumpirle, mirándole con toda la dureza que era posible recrear en esos momentos en los que quería llorar:

-Los vampiros siempre tienen tiempo.

Observé como los finos labios de Aro se curvaron hasta formar una horrible sonrisa:

-Todavía no eres un vampiro Bella, te estás convirtiendo poco a poco. Como ya he dicho esto conlleva un tiempo.

Le miré por el rabillo del ojo:

-¿No conlleva tiempo también asimilarlo?.

Esperé que la poca paciencia que Aro siempre había demostrado tener, se acabase y me desangrara ahí mismo. Pero lo único que ocurrió fue que aumentó su sonrisa perversa.

-Cuando seas uno de los nuestros, no te arrepentirás de haber elegido tu destino.

Y ahí estaba la aguja envenenada enterrada dentro del pajar.

Era cierto, yo había elegido eso. Y, dentro de lo que cabe, por más que quisiera negarlo; una parte de mí sabía que ese sería mi final. O quizás el principio de una vida.

Aun estaba confusa para entenderlo todo.

-Cuánto… -me esforcé por no derramar más lágrimas - ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda antes de convertirme del todo?.

No quise mirarle, tenía la mera esperanza de que nunca me contestase y descubriera que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación.

Pero lo hizo:

-Horas, un día a lo sumo.

-Los Cullen me contaron que ellos tardaron días en transformarse.

Y tras decir aquello, una estridente risotada salió por la boca de Aro llenando el ambiente de incomodidad:

-La ponzoña que yo llevo dentro de mi cuerpo, es bastante mayor a la de uno de ellos.

La verdad no me sorprendió, a fin de cuentas Aro era un volturi.

-Quiero despedirme de alguien. –dije forzando una voz serena.

-Puede que te mate.

En ese momento me giré para encararlo:

-¿Qué?.

-Ese licántropo te matará si te acercas demasiado.

Una parte de mí se desgarró.

-No me importa morir.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Pisé a fondo a sabiendas de que me cargaría mi vieja camioneta si seguía así. Pero no tenía tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía si podría volver a ver a Jacob y eso me estaba matando poco a poco.

El camino se me hizo eterno, y para cuando llegué me importó un rábano dejar mal aparcada la camioneta. Simplemente corrí hacia la casa de Jake con todas mis fuerzas.

Estaba amaneciendo, y noté un diminuto resplandor anormal en mi piel.

Llamé con insistencia varias veces, y dejé de hacerlo solo cuando escuché el ruido metálico de la silla de Billy.

El rostro greñudo de Billy apareció tras la puerta, y me miró como analizándome.

De repente tuve miedo de que lo detectase, aún era pronto sí, pero Billy era un perro viejo que se las sabía todas.

-Siento venir a estas horas Billy, pero necesito hablar con Jacob. Es bastante urgente.

Billy se quedó unos instantes en silencio, sin dejar de mirarme. Cosa que me estaba poniendo enferma, hasta que por fin me contestó:

-Jacob acaba de irse.

La desilusión me atizó con fuerza:

-¿Hacia dónde?.

Billy se acomodó mejor la manta que llevaba en las piernas, y me miró como un sabelotodo:

-Deberías alejarte de mi hijo Bella, él ya tiene un futuro con Leah. Y no creo que a ella le guste que interfieras en sus planes.

En ese momento no me importó Leah, ni siquiera que pudiesen estar juntos en su nidito de amor. Tan solo quería estar con él por última vez.

No le di las gracias, di media vuelta y corrí hacia mi camioneta. Sorteando algunos obstáculos. Quizás pudiese pillarle si iba en coche.

Arranqué con fiereza y pisé a fondo, y fui alejándome de la casa de Billy tras una gran voluta de humo a mis espaldas.

No sabía adónde me dirigía, bien se me podría considerar una suicida por eso y por lo rápido que iba. Tan solo seguía mi instinto…

Acabé hartándome de seguir a la nada, y me interné en el bosque tras dejar la camioneta en la calzada.

Mi respiración era agitada, me faltaba el oxígeno, y comenzaba sentirme extraña. Me daba la sensación de que iba flotando y no caminando.

Miré a mis pies por si era cierto, y mascullé unos cuántos despropósitos tras darle un golpe a uno de los árboles.

Me quedé estática tras aquello.

Mi puño había dejado un gran hueco en el lugar en dónde di el puñetazo. Me alejé del árbol temerosa.

¿Ese era mi final?, ¿realmente me convertiría en un vampiro sin poder despedirme del hombre al que amaba?. El cuál posiblemente se convertiría en mi enemigo dentro de poco aún yo sin quererlo.

Según los Cullen era nuestra naturaleza.

Me sorprendió lo poco que me costó referirme a ellos como los míos. Comenzaba a desvariar o a aceptarlo.

Solté un gemido que me desgarró las entrañas y me dejé caer al suelo, abrazándome por las rodillas como si temiese partirme.

Sin embargo, no terminé de empezar a llorar cuando escuché el sonido de unos pasos. Mi corazón se aceleró y yo de un salto me incorporé.

Quizás sería Aro dispuesto a llevarme a rastras con él. Aún no sabía cuáles iban a ser sus planes para mí.

Pero todo se quedó en el olvido, un brillo de esperanza me bañó entera al verlo aparecer de entre el extenso follaje del bosque.

No obstante, al contrario de lo que deseaba, mi cuerpo se quedó quieto en el mismo lugar. No podía moverme.

Jacob no tardó en localizarme, y soltó un ladrido que en vez de hacerme sonreír, lo único que consiguió fue provocarme un escalofrío.

¿Y si lo notaba?, ¿y si yo ya estaba a punto de ser un vampiro?.

-Te he buscado por todas partes, necesito hablar contigo. –le dije asegurándome de que nadie más iba junto a él.

Los ojos bien redondos y oscuros de Jacob parecieron asentir, y me quedé a la espera de que se transformarse.

Cosa que ocurrió tras desaparecer brevemente unos instantes.

Nada más volverle a ver, mi corazón dejó de latir. Me pareció más atractivo de lo que era.

Él me miró confuso, abrochándose el vaquero sin prestarle atención.

Di gracias a que su atención estaba completamente puesta en mí, y avancé hasta él. Quedándome a unos centímetros de distancia, temiendo que tal y como dijo Aro me matara en ese momento.

-Bella, ¿Qué…

-¿Cómo me ves Jacob?. –no pude evitar que mi voz saliera rota. Eran demasiadas perdidas…

Jacob arqueó una de sus espesas cejas, y al cabo de unos instantes sonrió:

-Estás preciosa. Como siempre. ¿A qué viene esto, Bella?.

Pero de nuevo, no pude sonreír. Intentaba controlar mis nervios que poco a poco iban pudiendo conmigo.

-Jacob yo… -le miré a los ojos incapaz de controlarme más, y me abracé a él con fuerza.

Él me acogió entre sus brazos, y quise meter esa sensación de calidez dentro de mi memoria para siempre. Deseé estar siempre así, a su lado, abrazada a él, con la misma sensación de paz que siempre él me había proporcionado.

-Te amo. –le susurré con la cara pegada a su pecho – Y siempre voy a hacerlo, aún por entre todas las cosas que nos pasen.

En ese momento, Jacob me separó de él pero sin soltarme los brazos:

-Empiezas a asustarme.

Yo asentí, y bajé la mirada. Me zafé del agarré, y volví a poner una distancia entre nosotros, más que nada por seguridad.

-No vas a verme más Jacob. –la verdad no supe cómo decirlo, y eso fue lo que salió –Al menos si tú no quieres. Cosa que dudo.

Jacob abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y quiso acercarse a mí, pero yo reculé por miedo.

-Esto no tiene sentido.

Forcé una sonrisa, y giré la cabeza en redondo tras no poder escapar la segunda vez. Jacob me atrapó, y me agarró de los hombros.

-No debe tenerlo en realidad. –le susurré incapaz de mirarle.

Pero, él me giró el rostro. Y ya no tuve una verdadera excusa para seguir dándole largas, no tenía tampoco tiempo.

-¿De qué diablos me estás hablando?.

Noté que estaba tenso y nervioso, por lo que formé una mueca en la boca disgustada.

-Jacob yo… -qué difícil era -, yo ya no soy como tú crees. Y no podré volver a serlo.

Estábamos tan juntos que su nariz rozaba mi frente.

No lo hice esperar más.

-Me han convertido.

Esas palabras fueron como una descarga para él, porque me soltó inmediatamente y me miró con una ferocidad inusitada.

-¡Has sido… -observé que intentaba tranquilizarse -, creí que lo nuestro iba enserio. Y no que te echarías atrás de nuevo –me sonrió con asco -, y lo que es peor, llamarías a alguno de tus amigos chupasangres para que te… te hiciera eso.

-Jacob por favor –le quise suplicar.

-Entonces, ¿este es el final?. –me preguntó a voz hilo.

Cerré los ojos un instante con fuerza, pretendiendo abrirlos y verme sola en medio del bosque.

Pero Jake seguía ahí, más grande y monstruoso de lo normal.

-Lo es. –le susurré.

Noté que sus músculos estaban a punto de reventar de la presión, una vena se le marcaba en la frente y no quería mirarme a los ojos.

Me estaba matando con aquello.

Pero era muy probable que si le confesaba que me había convertido a traición él intentase matar a Aro. Y el resultado sería desastroso.

La última vez que Jacob se enfrentó a un vampiro por proteger a Leah, acabó bastante malherido. Y en esa ocasión podría hasta morir.

No quería ser por tanto egoísta, sería mejor que él pensase que yo deseaba ser un vampiro y dejarlo ir a que pudiese morir por mi culpa.

No sería justo.

Lo amaba más que eso.

-Dime que es una broma. –me sacó de mi ensimismamiento – Por favor dime –atisbé lágrimas en sus bonitos ojos oscuros -, que es una pesadilla. No puedo perderte de nuevo. No. –y enterró la cara en sus manos.

Noté como si me dieran un gran golpe y me dejaran molida.

-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos Jacob, lo intentamos… pero nuestro destino no era estar juntos. –quise consolarle. Aunque esas palabras eran como martillos que me daban en el cerebro una y otra vez.

Me acerqué incluso hasta posar una mano en su brazo, acariciándoselo.

Pero Jacob como esperaba, estaba dolido. Así que me cogió de la mano con una fuerza brutal lo que me supuso un gran dolor.

Por lo que solté un grito.

Sin embargo él tenía otros planes, quería castigarme de alguna manera. Así que, me beso con fuerza. Pretendiendo que yo me resistiese. Pero no quería, no deseaba hacerlo; es más, le facilité el acceso a mi boca intensificando yo el beso.

Poco a poco, ese beso salvaje y enfurecido se tornó a uno lento y suave.

Me miró sin crudeza pero con dolor. Un dolor infinito que me hacía prisionera.

Intenté hablarle, pero no me dejó, volvió a besarme.

Una y otra vez.

Parecía que quería absorber mi alma. Quedándosela él como castigo.

Y, finalmente se separó de mí.

-Velaré por ti en mis sueños. –fue lo único que me dijo antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo dejándome allí, en medio del bosque por fin sola.

No tardé en volver a llorar.

Era tal el dolor que sentía que me partía en dos.

Grité.

Grité dolorida. Pues mi alma se había ido con él dejándome vacía por siempre…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Fastidiada por la luz del sol, me acomodé mejor la gorra de la cabeza.

Me apoyé en la pared, oculta siempre en las sombras; pero con la vista fija en mi presa.

-¿Lo ves?.

Rodé los ojos, y le miré irritada:

-Te dije que no vinieses.

Él tan solo me sonrió, iluminándome con esa sonrisa de ángel tan perfecto. Y eché en falta el habitual sonrojo de mis mejillas.

Unos gorjeos y risitas empezaron a escucharse, y yo me acomodé desde la esquina, con él a mi lado. Notando su tacto justo en mí brazo.

-Ahí están, ¿son ellos no?.

Tan solo pude asentir, agarrándome al filo de la esquina con fuerza, hincando mis dedos en el grueso cemento.

Dos niños bastante graciosos correteaban pasándose entre ellos una pelota.

Su pelo era oscuro y sus cejas gruesas. Pero la nariz respingo y los labios finos.

Ambos tenían algo de sus padres.

Sonreí al ver que al más bajo de los dos se le escapó la pelota y al cogerla se la lanzó al hermano con más fuerza derribándolo.

Sin embargo, no pude salir de mi estupor cuando le oí llegar.

Sus pasos seguían siendo pesados y rápidos.

Me pregunté si seguiría con la misma imagen que yo tenía atesorada en mi memoria desde hacía ya siete largos años.

Deseaba que así fuera para comprobar que no lo había perdido realmente.

Estaba segura que si mi corazón siguiese latiendo, se me saldría por la boca.

Instantes eternos después, observé que un adulto altísimo de grandes músculos y de melena larga cogida en una cola de caballo. Salía.

Una nostálgica sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

Era él.

Mi Jacob era un adulto.

El padre de esos mellizos.

Y el líder de la manada. Su manada.

Me sentí menos disgustada cuando comprendí que de los dos, él no había perdido. Más bien había ganado una bonita familia y una fuerte reputación.

-Puedo dejarte a solas si lo deseas.

Me volví hacia él y le sonreí agradeciéndoselo:

-No, no te vayas. Te necesito a mi lado.

Jacob cogió en brazos a uno de los mellizos, y lo lanzó al aire con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Él era feliz.

Y una vez más supe que hice lo correcto al dejarle ir sin explicarle la verdad.

En ese momento, una bonita mujer salió de la casa con una radiante sonrisa en la boca. Llevaba consigo unos vasos de limonada que dejó en la mesa del jardín. Y tras eso, cogió al otro pequeño.

Ellos eran felices.

Y eso era suficiente para mí.

-Vamos. –le susurré a mi ángel antes de echar una última mirada al feliz matrimonio.

Edward me cogió de la mano, y me sonrió antes de echar a correr, ambos cogidos de la mano y sin soltarnos ni un solo momento…

En ese momento, Jacob bajó a su hijo de los brazos. Y miró a la esquina en dónde instantes anteriores Bella había estado observándolo.

Notó una reconfortante sensación en el estómago. Pero, rápidamente la voz de su mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

-¿Ocurre algo?.

Jacob miró a su esposa, y después a sus hijos. Para negar volviendo a sonreír.

Agradecimientos.

**"Oficialmente ya se puede decir ¡adiós fanfic! XD, al fin lo terminé. El agobio que tengo encima por ahora es un caso... el final me ha encantado escribirlo, probablemente es el final más hermoso que le he dado a un fanfic. Agradeceros a todos haber estado conmigo durante cada capítulo y sólo me queda decir que volveré más adelante, con un fanfic sobre Jacob y Renesmee. Pero más adelante, ahora tengo en mente otro proyecto y necesito poner mis 5 sentidos en él. Seguiremos en contacto espero cuando empiece el otro fanfiction. Y ¡ah! Si queréis seguir leyendo una historia sobre vampiros y tal yo estoy escribiendo un fanfic titulado Oscuro Corazón que en fin, las críticas son buenas, pasaros por allí. ¡Gracias de nuevo, besos y adiós!".**


End file.
